нope's legeиd
by Darkness Vanish Hime
Summary: UΑ. Una peligrosa leyenda comienza a нacerse verdad... peligro, acción, нumor y drama descuвrirán sus vidas… esperando no llegar a la тragedia…Sasusaкu, Naruнina, Nejιтeη, Sнiкaтema, Кiвaino, Asuкure. /CAP 5 UP/
1. Prefαce

******~Advertencias:** Ninguna.

Masashi Kishimoto ©.  
**Notas:** FIC en EDICiÓN.

* * *

**~HoPe's LeGenD~**  
UA. Una peligrosa leyenda comienza a нacerse verdad... peligro, acción, нumor y drama descuвrirán sus vidas… esperando no llegar a la тragedia…Sasusaкu, Naruнina, Nejιтeη, Sнiкaтema, Кiвaino, Asuкure.

___Prefacio_.  


* * *

.

Tuvieron que… pasar muchos años… para pensar de esta manera. _Porque las grandes ideas no llegan de la noche a la mañana, requieren esfuerzo, sacirficio, requieren más que un chispazo de suerte e ingenio_.

Hacer muchas preguntas… para aprender a responderlas. _Lo que más cuesta es darle razón a una pregunta obvia, esa que no quieres que sea realidad pero desde lo más profundo sabes que es así_.

Acosar cientos de dudas… para abandonar el temor. _Solo enfrentándonos con aquello que tememos podemos comenzar a ser valientes, de otro modo solo viviremos bajo un escudo de mentiras y miedos que se irá solidificando con el tiempo y que solo una persona del exterior podrá ayudarnos a romper_. Dejarnos algunos eternamente… para conocer la soledad. _La pérdida de algunas personas durante el camino de la vida es un flujo constante e interminable como la naturaleza humana, es por eso que tenemos que aprender a decir adiós; aunque esa palabra no significa abandonar nuestra memorias_.

Tuvieron que caer muchas veces… para encontrar la fe propia.

_No está en mí rendirme, no ahora. Quizá antes quería hacerlo cada segundo, quería llorar y esconderme bajo la voz de mi madre pero seguí avanzando: con lágrimas en los ojos y el corazón en vilo, continué mi camino, deniendome un par de veces pero mirando siempre hacia el frente_.

Pero al fin y al cabo sucedió lo que tenía que pasar.

Hoy en día aseguro que funciona así, nadie muere en la víspera…

Muchas veces pensamos que ya todo está decidido, pero ya no lo creo así. Pienso que quizá la meta ya este fijada, pero no el camino a tomar. El futuro es tan poco predecible, y sin embargo ahí está. Esperando a la vuelta de la esquina; ausente a tus deseos, guardándose lo que harás completamente ajeno a ti sin embargo, está.

Una leyenda, de una feroz lucha para alcanzar lo que más se anhela: Ése futuro.

Ésta es una historia como cualquier otra. Con ideales, valores y sentimientos que prevalecen en los nobles de corazón, dónde lo que se busca nunca cambia: libertad, respeto y amor. Y la búsqueda de estos idóneos ideales requiere lo común: coraje, tenacidad, esperanza y amistad.

Ésta es mi historia. Mi propia leyenda…

* * *

Nuevamente disculpen los incovenientes, gracias por leer.


	2. Avenger, Broken bond between us

******~Advertencias:** Ninguna.

Masashi Kishimoto ©.  
**Notas:** FIC en EDICiÓN.

* * *

**~HoPe's LeGenD~**  
UA. Una peligrosa leyenda comienza a нacerse verdad... peligro, acción, нumor y drama descuвrirán sus vidas… esperando no llegar a la тragedia…Sasusaкu, Naruнina, Nejιтeη, Sнiкaтema, Кiвaino, Asuкure.

___I. Vengador, el lazo roto entre nosotros_.  


* * *

.

El destino es una dolorosa cara de la moneda que aparece cuando menos lo esperas, cuando no lo deseas. ¿Es correcto cruzar el laberinto? Cuando estás por llegar a la salida es correcto decir que es el destino quién te aguarda al final.

En realidad se supone que ya es tu destino incluso cuando entras, entonces cuando naces también es porque es tu destino. Por qué si todo es trazado por aquel inesquivable futuro ni siquiera se molesta en dejarnos una pista. ¿Acaso debemos afrontarlo solos? ¿Es ése el libre albedrío? Pero como se supone que poseemos la libertad de escoger cuando incluso el libre albedrío es considerado en nuestro destino…

Realmente cuando tomamos una elección consideramos las diversas posibilidades… ¿Existen aquellas realidades paralelas donde actuamos conforme la decisión tomada? No importa porque incluso si erramos en la realidad que nos concierne el destino se encargará de mover la brújula en el sentido correcto, para que siempre acabemos en el mismo punto. Eso es lo que significa _destino_.

* * *

.

Itachi estaba sentado en el suelo de una antigua biblioteca que pertenecía a su organización, rodeado de libros con pastas desgastadas. Se le había encomendado una misión, debía recabar toda la información existente acerca de una leyenda así que decidió que el mejor lugar para llevar a cabo su misión era la biblioteca. Había pasado el día completo buscado lo que necesitaba, a pesar de que aborrecía ese lugar.

El majestuoso salón rodeado de estanterías que en la forma en que habían sido dispuestas daban la impresión de ser un laberinto, los muebles de madera desgastados y viejos, los cojines de estos roídos por la mugre, el lugar entero cubierto por una fina capa de polvo, los altos ventanales que daban paso a una luz sepulcral y las velas de las arañas completamente consumidas; y la fría atmósfera que abundaba en la estancia... daban la impresión de que solo los espectros habitaban ese lugar. Los fantasmas de su pasado que lo atormentaban…

Enfadado por la "molesta misión" aventó un libro antiguo que accidentalmente le dio de lleno a la estantería frente a él, provocando que los libros que estaban a la orilla de ésta cayeran a sus pies; gruñendo se acomodó en medio de ellos y comenzó la inspección… Encontró un libro de pasta dura gastada y rota, que aparentemente no poseía autor ni título, algo que solo los años pudieron haberle borrado. Una sensación extraña le dijo que ese era el libro indicado, aquel que necesitaba… hojeó con rápida delicadeza las delgadas páginas amarillentas lo más veloz que sus ojos le permitían hasta que reparó en un extraño dibujo y una historia debajo de él…

Cuando terminó de leer guardo el libro entre sus ropas. Había encontrado lo que él jefe le había pedido, pero esa leyenda se le hacía conocida. Ya antes la había escuchado pero ¿dónde?... Y ¿por qué tenía conocimiento él de algo tan antiguo como eso…?

Al llegar a la guarida no fue recibido por nadie, ni le extrañó. Eran las personas que pertenecían a Akatsuki pero siempre estaban de misión, además siendo frío y antisocial como lo era, no es que formase lazos con esa gente… Se dirigió al recinto de Pein, el jefe, para entregarle su reporte. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta no tocó simplemente entró, encontró al pelirrojo sentado revisando unos pergaminos que lucían importantes… dirigió su vista a Itachi cuando éste estuvo unos pasos frente a él.

—¿Encontraste algo? —preguntó con camuflada indiferencia pero con un deje de emoción en su voz.

—Hmp… —gruñó Itachi.

El jefe levantó una ceja en señal de respuesta, e Itachi avanzo hacía él y le entregó el libro. Pein examinó con cuidado el libro desgastado entre sus manos… y lo hojeó, acto seguido esbozó una sonrisa falsa que no llegó a sus ojos y asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender a Itachi que podía marcharse y lo satisfecho que estaba con su desempeño.

Itachi sólo caminó hacia la salida pero se detuvo al posar su mano en el pomo de la puerta, volvió su rostro hacia Pein que lo miraba expectante.

—¿Los buscarás? —inquirió mordaz.

—Pronto… —Fue la respuesta que recibió. Giro la perilla y se marchó…

.

.

En el lejano reino Taiyou, ya era medio día. Los madrugadores habitantes del reino se encontraban levantados realizando sus tareas o labores.

En el castillo principal era distinto, era un lugar solitario, frío, lejano y según decían los aldeanos "maldito". Se decía que el príncipe heredero, el mayor de los Uchiha, había asesinado a toda su noble estirpe. El poblado a los pies del castillo nombrado como el Valle del Fuego, era donde habitaba la numerosa familia Uchiha. Solamente cuatro personas habitaban el tenebroso castillo, además de toda la servidumbre.

Dicen las malas lenguas que Itachi-sama se volvió loco después de que se descubriera el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, y primo, Uchiha Shisui-sama. Enloqueció de tristeza, y mató a todo el Clan; excepto a su hermano menor, que se encontraba en la nación vecina. Cuando Sasuke-sama volvió a su hogar, no fue recibido como acostumbraba. Fue hacia el castillo convencido de que algo pasaba; y se encontró con su hermano de pie junto al cadáver de sus majestades.

Unos creen que cuando Itachi-sama vio el rostro compungido de su hermano volvió en sí durante unos instantes y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, dicen que fue a las caballerizas tomó su caballo y se marchó. Y los demás creen que el mayor de los hermanos simplemente desapareció, no sin antes dejar en claro al menor que volvería para matarlo cuando llegase la hora.

Pero las dos historias coinciden en que él desapareció, para jamás volver. Únicamente una persona podría desmentir esas historias, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntarle. Y él tampoco estaba interesado en contarles...

Se despertó sobresaltado, bañado en una capa de sudor y respirando agitadamente. De nuevo ese sueño, sino era ése recuerdo el que lo asaltaba por las noches era el de su vida en el pasado y como la disfrutaba; aunque lo común en ambos sucesos era el sentimiento de vacío que aparecía al despertar. Y la tristeza que habitaba en sus ojos, cada que recordaba el rostro alegre de su madre diciéndole: _"Cuando estamos solos, tu padre solo habla de ti"_ o el serio e inflexible semblante de su padre cuando decía: _"Eres un digno hijo mío"_

Se levantó resignado intentando despejar esos sucesos de su mente, fue al baño y se miró en el espejo. Un joven alto y fuerte le devolvió la mirada, iba vestido con una camisa delgada de dormir abierta por la mitad dejando ver su trabajado abdomen y pantalones cortos. En su rostro pálido cortinas de negros hilos le caían a ambos costados, el corte singular en forma de cacatúa, y los abismos vacíos y oscuros que tenía por ojos, con ojeras debajo.

Se mojó la cara y suspiró, no podía permitirse el pasar esta noche en vela, mañana cumpliría la mayoría de edad y se marcharía en un peligroso viaje sólo para obtener poder y consumar su venganza, pero miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que no sería mañana sino hoy. Las cortinas oscuras lo desorientaban tanto.

—Hmp —gruñó molesto. Nadie se había tomado la molestia de despertarlo. Quizá porque nadie quería que se fuera…

_El parlamento del reino Taiyou estaba reunido en el palacio de invierno y esperaban pacientemente al Rey, que les había avisado que les tenía un comunicado. _

_Estaban reunidos en la sala redonda, sentados en la mesa, los ancianos paseaban su mirada por los rostros de los antiguos reyes y reinas del reino Taiyou, el cual era gobernado desde hace 400 años por el clan Uchiha. _

_Estaban lo más aburridos y es que desde que Uchiha-sama tenía por consejero a Hatake Kakashi, siempre aparecía una o dos horas después de la fijada. Ellos sabían que no era porque al rey se le pegara la impuntualidad de Kakashi, sino porque éste cuando le avisaba de las reuniones se daba el lujo de cambiar la hora fijada, unas más tarde… Pudieron haber replicado pero no tenía caso, el consejero real era tan impuntual, desubicado, pero de extrema confianza y le guardaba profundo cariño al joven rey, era __**casi**__ su padre. Ni siquiera hubiera valido la pena mencionarlo ya que Hatake Kakashi sólo trabajaba bajo sus propias reglas._

_Cada uno de los ancianos del parlamento se encontraba en sus cavilaciones, y uno que otro despotricaba en voz baja, cuando las puertas del salón les interrumpieron al ser abiertas con brusquedad. _

_Entró el rey ataviado de magníficas galas, vestía un pantalón ajustado de seda, azul oscuro y unas botas negras que le llegaban a la pantorrilla. Una camisa de holanes blanca que tenía la abertura del cuello bastante amplia y dejaba ver parte de su trabajado pecho. Un saco del mismo color que el pantalón. La capa roja que llevaba sobre los hombros, poseía magníficos bordados en la parte inferior y el abanico del clan en la espalda ambos bordados con oro. Además llevaba un sombrero con plumas azul oscuro y las joyas de la corona, un dije de diamantes con el símbolo del clan y el anillo con el sello del rey. Tenía un porte sobrenatural que lo hacía ver perfecto como un ángel, aunque aparecía con una mueca de enfado en el rostro. Un ángel destructor. Iba seguido de cerca por Kakashi, quién iba sonriendo. Éste llevaba un atuendo de seda negra parecido al del rey; de igual manera lucía muy guapo._

—_Lamento la tardanza, señores… —Se apresuró a decir Sasuke—. Pero Kakashi —dijo señalando con la mirada al hombre a su lado—. No mencionó que la reunión comenzaba hace dos horas… —El aludido esbozó una sonrisa._

—_Les hubiera recordado, pero mi esposa… —Se disculpó Kakashi con una gran sonrisa mirando a los presentes—. Me mandó a comprar leche y huevos por la mañana…_

—_Tú no tienes esposa —dijo el más anciano con tono reprobatorio y fulminando con la mirada al peligris._

—_No creas que porque somos viejos, ya chocheamos. —Se apresuró a decir otro—. Al menos no todos… —reclamó el anciano con voz más baja mirando al que se encontraba a la derecha._

—_El hecho de que te ganara en el póker, no quiere decir que hiciera trampa. —Frunció el ceño._

—_Claro, me ganaste limpiamente, cuando vi las cartas bajó tu manga dijiste que no sabías que…_

—_Hmp —gruñó en desaprobación Sasuke, tomó asiento en su silla y espero a que los demás le imitaran—. ¿Comenzamos? —preguntó cuando todos estaban sentados._

—_Bien. —Recargó los codos en la mesa y apoyó su mentón en sus manos—. Todos saben que mi coronación se adelantó debido a un trágico suceso. —Los ancianos y Kakashi escuchaban atentamente, temiendo por donde iría el hilo de la conversación—. La muerte prematura de mis antecesores, Fukaku-sama y Mikoto-sama; a manos del traidor Uchiha Itachi —mencionó con resentimiento el último nombre—. Sé que es mi deber para con mi nación gobernar, pero también sé que mi deber conmigo mismo es vengar la muerte de mi clan, de mi familia. _

_Los ancianos estaban estupefactos, luego del asesinato del clan. Sasuke les dijo "En honor a mis padres que en paz descansen, les pido me cedan el trono. Haré que se sientan orgullosos de mí" y jamás le habían escuchado mencionar a sus padres o al desertor Itachi. Después Sasuke había sido coronado rey. _

—_Por eso, el día que cumpla 18 años me marcharé del reino. Conseguiré poder, encontraré a Itachi y lo obligaré a rendir cuentas en el infierno—. Algunos se quedaron boquiabiertos, otros lo miraban confusos, solamente Kakashi lo miraba serio. Abrió la boca para replicar, pero no le dejaría—. Es una decisión que ya está tomada, y no pueden hacer nada al respecto. He esperado 10 largos años para esto y nada me detendrá está vez. —Frunció el ceño, golpeó la mesa y se puso de pie. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó. _

_Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo y antes de salir les dijo: —Kakashi ocupará mi lugar en mi ausencia._

Ese era el día, veintitrés de julio. Su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Se dirigió al baño para ducharse, se vistió con un haori negro. Tomo una capa negra, con el abanico de los Uchiha. En el pantalón, amarró su espada Chokuto.

Tomo una mochila, miró por última vez su habitación y salió de ella. Caminó silenciosamente por los pasillos del castillo sumergido en sus recuerdos.

_Acababa de llegar del viaje al Reino Tsuki (Luna) donde reinaban los Hyuuga, Taiyou había firmado una alianza con Tsuki hacía ya 500 años atrás por el rey Madara._

_Había pasado un mes en el castillo de los Hyuuga, conviviendo con el príncipe. Su amigo, Neji. Extrañaba a su familia, pero iba a volver finalmente. Iba cabalgando. Se emocionó cuando vio a lo lejos el barrio Uchiha, a los pies del castillo y adelantó a su guardia._

_Bajó del caballo y lo amarró en un árbol a la entrada, él siempre llegaba a caballo. Pero esta vez tenía un mal presentimiento. Corrió por las calles de la aldea vacías, se detuvo al vislumbrar una sombra en lo alto de un techo. Cuando volvió a mirar únicamente aparecía la Luna en lo alto. _"Pero ¿qué? Pensé que había alguien ahí"_ pensó. Entonces cayó en la cuenta _"No hay nadie, no es tan tarde para que la gente ya este durmiendo"

_Dio la vuelta en una esquina y se encontró con una imagen que asaltaría sus pesadillas eternamente. Ventanas rotas, paredes cuarteadas y los símbolos del clan desechos, banderas del reino rotas. Armas incrustadas en las casas y manchas de sangre en éstas_. "¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué está pasando?"_ Siguió caminando, y se encontró con los cadáveres de sus tíos a la mitad de la calle. La familia real. _

_Corrió lo más rápido que sus pequeñas piernas le daban, e irrumpió en el castillo. Rogaba secretamente encontrar a sus padres vivos pero era una esperanza que se desvanecía a cada paso, toda la casa estaba en penumbra, recorrió una a una las habitaciones del lugar, con el corazón en la boca se dirigió a la única que le faltaba. La habitación del trono. Se detuvo frente a las enormes puertas de roble, estiró las manos que se aferraron temblando a los pomos de las puertas. _

_Cada una de sus perfectas facciones se desfiguraba de desesperación y tenía la sensación de que alguien lo aguardaba en el interior. Temblaba de pies a cabeza, su respiración era un silencioso jadeo. El miedo lo paralizó._

"Muévete"_ ordenó a su cuerpo. Lentamente su mano se levantó y se cerró en torno al picaporte. Abrió lentamente la puerta._

—_Padre, Madre —llamó en un grito. Corrió dentro del cuarto y la puerta se cerró a su espalda. _

_Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados, la luz de la luna se colaba por un ventanal iluminando la escena del crimen. Dos cuerpos bañados en sangre, uno encima del otro. Muertos. Sus padres estaban muertos. Un enorme hueco se abrió en su pecho._

_Alguien desde la penumbra se asomó y Sasuke retrocedió horrorizado, el hombre se detuvo al lado del ensangrentado cuerpo de su padre. Sasuke retrocedió hasta la pared sin llegar a tocarla. La sombra delante de él, ladeó el rostro y la luz dio de lleno en él. Éste se volvió a verlo. Los ojos escarlata brillaron en la oscuridad. _

"Hermano" _lo reconoció entonces…_

—_Hermano —dijo aliviado—. Papá, mamá están… —las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta. _

— _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? —Se repetía afligido—. ¿Quién pudo…? —El zumbido de un cuchillo cortando el aire interrumpió sus palabras, la shuriken le rozó el hombro y se clavó en la pared tras él. Abrió los ojos como platos y los cerró rápidamente ante el escozor de la herida de su brazo._

—_Hermano… ¿qué estás haciendo? —Se llevó la mano al hombro y observó detenidamente al hombre frente a él. _

— _¿Qué estás haciendo, hermano…? —Reunió el valor necesario para hacer la pregunta. Lo miraba sin expresión alguna. _

_Esperó un minuto, y cuando pensó que no le respondería. Escuchó su voz._

—_Estúpido hermano pequeño… —Cerró los ojos y los abrió lentamente—. Mangekyou Sharingan —dijo cuando lo miró fijamente. _

_La luna y el cielo cambiaron a matices negros y carmesí, el tiempo retrocedía y podía ver como mataba a cada persona de su familia a través de los ojos de su hermano, con sus propias manos y dentro de su cabeza. Mató a todos, incluyendo a su guardia, que lo siguió cuando entró al castillo. _

_Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y gritó con todas sus fuerzas "¡Detente Hermano! No me muestras esto" gimió _"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?"_ le gritó saliendo de la ilusión. Sintió como sus piernas perdieron fuerza y cayó de rodillas al suelo jadeando de dolor. Su rostro dio de lleno en el suelo. _

_Los ojos de Itachi volvieron a ser azabaches. Sasuke respiraba agitadamente._

— _¿Por qué lo hiciste? —le gritó sin mirarlo. _

—_Para poder probar mi contenedor —le dijo su hermano con voz monótona._

— _¿Para qué pudieras medir tu contenedor? —Repitió Sasuke dolido—. Solo para eso… —respiró—. Solo para eso mataste a todo el mundo… —un sendero de lágrimas corrió por sus mejillas._

—_Era necesario —cerró los ojos como si le pesara lo que acababa de hacer_

_Sasuke se levantó. _

— _¡¿Que mierda estás diciendo? —dijo histérico—. ¡No me jodas! —Corrió hacia él intentando golpearlo, pero fue golpeado en el estómago. Cayó al lado del cadáver de su padre, su rostro golpeó de lleno en el piso y rápidamente levantó la cabeza. Las lágrimas le empañaban la vista por más que abriera los ojos. Itachi dio un paso hacia él, _

"Tengo miedo"_ se dijo._

—_Tengo miedo —repitió en voz baja, se levantó y corrió hacia la puerta la abrió y salió._

"No me mates"_ Corrió lo más que sus piernas le daban pero no fue suficiente pues se detuvo cuando lo vio frente a él con expresión indiferente. Sus ojos estaban vacíos pero tenían una mirada llena de odio, de crueldad._

—_No es cierto, tú no eres mi hermano… —le gritó con lágrimas en los ojos y la cara desencajada._

—_La razón por la que continúe actuando como el hermano que querías, era para poder probar tu contenedor. —Le dijo impasible, hablándole con desprecio. Sasuke se sorprendió—. Tú serás mi oponente, como aquel que confirmará mi contenedor. Tú cargas ese potencial. —Continuó hablando el mayor. _

—_Me detestaste y mantuviste un rencor hacia mí. Continuamente deseaste superarme y es por eso que te dejaré vivir. —Sus fríos ojos escrutando cada reacción de Sasuke—…para mí —dijo cruelmente. _

—_Eres como yo, alguien capaz de despertar el Mangekyou Sharingan dentro de sí. —El viento levanto unas hojas que volaron entre los dos Uchiha—. Para hacerlo hay una condición especial… A tu mejor amigo… —continuó hablando— debes… ¡matarlo! _

—_No puede ser —Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, deseando no escuchar lo siguiente._

—_Tal como hice yo… —dijo Itachi sin rastro alguno de emoción. En la mente de Sasuke pasaron imágenes de cuando a Itachi le informaron el suicidio de alguien en particular._ "Uchiha Shisui" _era el único nombre que repetía su mente, queriendo negar el hecho._

—_En el templo Nakano, en la esquina derecha de la habitación detrás del cuarto principal, bajó el séptimo tatami se encuentra el pergamino conmemorativo del clan —esperó a que Sasuke memorizara todo—. En ellos está explicado el propósito principal del doujutsu del clan Uchiha, así como su verdadero secreto. —El silencio le indicó que podía continuar—. Si lo despiertas, habrá tres personas incluyéndome a mí, que han usado el Mangekyou Sharingan, si esto pasa tendré un motivo para dejarte vivir._

—_Pero como estas ahora, ni siquiera vale la pena matarte. —Cerró los ojos y giró medio cuerpo dispuesto a marcharse._

—_Estúpido hermano pequeño… Si quieres matarme, cúlpame, ódiame, —a Sasuke le temblaba la ceja y le castañeaban los dientes— y vive avergonzado. Huye, huye y aférrate desesperadamente a la vida. Un día ven ante mí con los mismos ojos que tengo. —Abrió los ojos y le mostró el Mangekyou una vez más, metiéndole dentro de la ilusión. Sasuke cayó inconsciente. Itachi lo contempló y se marchó. _

Salió del castillo y lo contempló, se volvió y reanudó su marcha. Deseando salir del desierto barrio Uchiha siguió recordando.

_Despertó de la inconsciencia al día siguiente en el hospital, se escabulló cuando escuchó a dos enfermeras hablar de la matanza. Regreso al barrio Uchiha encontrándolo sin cadáveres pero igual de solitario. Se imaginó las caras de sus tíos saludándolo cada vez que bajaba a verlos. _

_Un instante lo creyó, un instante fue feliz… pero sólo un instante. Sacudió la cabeza comprendiendo que esa visión jamás volvería a él. Se dirigió al lago del barrio. Se sentó en el muelle y contempló su reflejo. Recordando su vida anterior, porque el Uchiha Sasuke que era feliz, que sentía celos, miedo, esperanza y dudas. Había muerto. En su lugar estaba un caparazón vació que jamás se permitiría perder a nadie más, porque no tendría a quién. _

_Decidió gobernar, no importaba que tan niño fuera. Estaría en el poder y enorgullecería a su padre. Haría que todos olvidarán su trágica historia, por lo buen rey que sería. Aventó una piedra al lago, y su reflejo se distorsionó mostrando la sombra que lo perseguiría hasta el final de sus días, el rostro del asesino de su clan, su propio hermano. Molesto se tiró al lago y nadó hasta el fondo, pensando intensamente._

"Para poder matarte, no importa cuanta oscuridad haya por delante. Seguiré mi camino, sin importar que… obtendré poder. Desde ahora, seré un **vengador**"

Con esa respuesta el vengador emprendía su camino. Finalmente haría pagar a Itachi. Salió del barrio y se encontró con el reino entero reunido para verlo marchar _"Tal vez, sería la última vez que los vería". _Caminó sin vacilar en un espacio sin gente y cuando hubo cruzado al fin a todas las personas allí reunidas, se volvió. Esbozando una media sonrisa, los miró por última vez. Se dio la vuelta y levantó la mano como gesto de despedida.

Siguió su camino sin voltear atrás, cruzando la frontera.

.

.

El lejano Reino Niji (Arcoíris) preparaba sus mejores galas. Ya que un importante suceso tomaría lugar al crepúsculo del día siguiente. El anochecer del 24 de julio, día en que la princesa de Niji sería unida en matrimonio con el príncipe Neji, heredero al trono del Reino Tsuki.

Solamente la familia real estaba consciente del hecho que dicha unión conllevaría, perder a su única hija e impedir el poderío del Este a los Hyuuga, al menos hasta que el viejo rey Hirazen Haruno muriese. Pero el pueblo ignoraba que la princesa Haruno estaba inconforme con la decisión tomada, pensaba el pueblo que la princesa no había sido vista recientemente en las calles de Niji, por estar ocupada con las actividades de la boda.

La realidad era que la princesa estaba cautiva en el palacio, atrapada por su propio padre a causa de una discusión. Porque la princesa se negó a contraer nupcias con Neji, su amigo y confidente. Recientemente su enemigo, un traidor que merecía castigo por haber sucumbido a la tentación del poder, pero ese es el pequeño secreto de la princesa. Y ella no desmantelaría la imagen del príncipe Neji, aunque lo odiara con todas sus fuerzas.

Recluida en su alcoba, Sakura contemplaba desde su balcón el bello jardín. Los setos crecían en forma de laberinto, ella desde esa altura podía ver perfectamente la salida y ya había trazado miles de veces el camino. Afortunadamente, su madrastra había olvidado cerrar aquel ventanal, y como éste daba al jardín oeste, donde nadie acostumbraba pasar temiendo perderse en el interminable laberinto. Ella acostumbraba tomar un poco de aire fresco, haciendo lo único que podía hacer: recordar cómo todo empezó.

_La joven y hermosa princesa, estaba usando un vestido rojo oscuro, tenía las mangas largas y detalles de flores en la parte de arriba en color dorado, la caída del vestido era algo incómoda ya que ocupaba bastante volumen. Llevaba el largo cabello rosa recogido en un elegante moño, con caireles que caían a ambos lados de su rostro. No llevaba casi maquillaje, solamente un delineado negro en sus bellos ojos jade y un tenue brillo en sus rojos labios. Ojos y labios destacaban en su semblante gracias a la piel nívea. _

_Sakura estaba cenando, sentada a la izquierda del rey Hirazen. La reina Anko ocupaba el lugar de la derecha. Su padre y la reina le habían dicho que le comunicarían algo importante esa noche. Enorme fue su sorpresa cuando a mitad de la cena le dijeron que se casaría con el príncipe de Tsuki. Los cubiertos resbalaron de sus manos, que temblaban de furia. Sabía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría. Se apoyó en la mesa, lo miró fijamente y se levantó._

—_No me casaré con el frígido de Neji y es mi última palabra —gritó la chica para después salir corriendo rumbo al salón de música, su guarida._

_Se sentó ante el piano frustrada y sus adiestradas manos comenzaron a tocar una suave melodía, que acompaño con su hermosa voz. _

~  
El mundo no parece el mismo.  
Pero sé que nada ha cambiado,  
ésta todo en mi estado de ánimo.  
No puedo dejar nada de esto atrás.  
Tener que levantarme para ser fuerte.  
~

_La tenue pero emocionada voz llenó todo el recinto cuyas puertas abiertas condujeron la música y sin ella saberlo todos en el castillo escuchaban la canción cargada de sentimiento. Sintió la necesidad de llorar pero se contuvo. _

~  
Tener que intentar.  
Liberarme,  
de los pensamientos de mi mente.  
Aprovechar el tiempo que tengo,  
No puedo decir adiós.  
Tengo que hacer lo correcto.  
~

_Lo correcto sería casarse con Neji, pero ella sabía que su corazón nunca se conformaría. Menos al estar con un hombre por el que únicamente sentía cariño. Recién había cumplido dieciséis años. Pero la edad no era lo único que tenía que ver, se llevaban dos años, técnicamente tres cuando él cumpliera años el veintisiete de diciembre. Ella aún era joven para casarse. _

~  
Tener que pelear  
porque sé que al final valdrá la pena,  
que el dolor que yo siento  
lentamente se desvanecerá.  
Todo estará bien.  
~

_Era el hecho de que había traicionado a su hermana melliza, y mejor amiga de Sakura. Neji había traicionado a Hinata. Cuando el príncipe de Taiyou se negó a casarse con Hinata, su padre la despojó de su derecho de reinar, cediéndoselo a Neji que aceptó rápidamente diciéndole a su hermana que era débil y tonta, por lo que no merecía reinar. Hinata quedó destrozada y escapó._

~  
Sé,  
debería darme cuenta.  
El tiempo es valioso,  
valdrá la pena.  
~

_Sakura sabía con exactitud la ubicación de su amiga, gracias a una lechuza mensajera. Era la mascota más fiel de su amiga. También sabía que una de las condiciones para que Neji reinara era que tenía que desposarse. Y él pidió su mano a su padre, quién aceptó. Pero ella no se lo pondría fácil. Ella lucharía, porque al final siempre valía la pena. _

_Tan concentrada estaba cantando y tocando el piano, que no se dio cuenta de que su padre había entrado a la habitación y estaba detrás de ella. Hasta que éste le reprendió al oído. _

—_Te casarás dentro de un mes y es mi última oferta —dijo su padre tras ella. Interrumpió la melodía al pegar un salto. _

—_No. No me casaré con Neji —arrastró las palabras como si fuera peor el hecho de decirlo._

—_Bien, tú lo quisiste así —Le dijo suavemente cerrando los ojos—. La boda será el 24 de julio —dijo con un tono severo que no admitía replica._

— _¿Qué? —Abrió los ojos sorprendida—. Pero… es ¡en una semana! —gritó furiosa. —Ya tenías planeado todo, ¿verdad? —bufó indignada._

—_Creí que estarías de acuerdo. —Suspiró cansado—. Pensé que Neji sería una gran elección. Eran amigos. —Sakura pensó que su padre lucía muy viejo._

—_**Éramos**__… tú lo dijiste, padre —respondió tristemente. Su padre se sentó en el banco del piano a su lado. _

— _¿Qué pasó? —Hirazen miró interrogante a su hija._

—_No lo sé… —Su mirada se volvió desolada y añadió como derrotada—: Es sólo que… cambio._

_El rey meditó un momento, no sabía cómo hacerle entender a su hija su deber._

—_Es lo único que se te pide, Hime-sama. —Le habló de la manera en que un rey daba órdenes a sus súbditos._

—_Lo sé —respondió con pesar—. Pero mi corazón no podrá vivir con eso. Me perderé a mi misma si lo hago… Sería un… —vaciló buscando la palabra adecuada— __**títere. **__—Sin duda, esa era—. ¿No lo entiendes? —Un sollozo quebró la última palabra. Todo por lo que había luchado desde que salió del comedor._

— _¡Escaparé si es necesario! —amenazó limpiándose las lágrimas. El rey quedó estupefacto ante la perspectiva de perder a su hija._

—_Estarás vigilada de aquí a la boda. No podrás salir de tu habitación —ordenó la reina, que los miraba de pie en el umbral—. Después de eso, serás problema de Tsuki —se dijo a sí misma en voz baja._

_Nadie se movió._

— _¡No me escuchaste! ¡Vete a tu habitación! —dijo autoritaria la reina y fulminó a Sakura con la mirada. El rey Hirazen abrió la boca para replicar, pero fue callado por la suave voz de la reina Anko que le dijo—. No hay otra opción, Hirazen. Necesita mano dura —señaló a Sakura con un ademán._

— _¡Jamás serás mi madre, Anko! —Habló con voz furiosa y trémula Sakura, apretó los manos formando puños—. ¡Nunca lo serás! —le gritó temblando de rabia._

—_Pero soy Anko-sama, __**tu reina **__—esbozó una sonrisa triunfante y acto seguido miró a Hirazen—. Vas a permitir que tu hija me hable así, a mí. __**Su reina. **__—Hizo una mueca de desagrado. El rey las observó a ambas._

— _¡Sakura! Anko-sama, la Reina de __**tu**__ nación te ha dado una orden. ¡Obedécela! —contesto furioso. Anko sonrió satisfecha. Sakura hizo una mueca y se marchó. _

_Desde entonces había estado recluida en su habitación, bajo llave, por orden de su madrasta. Donde sólo se aparecía una sirvienta a dejarle su desayuno, comida y cena. Estaba decidida, buscaría la forma de escapar. _

Suspiró fuertemente, a estas alturas ya había agotado sus lágrimas. El tiempo se agotaba, ya habían pasado seis días y la boda sería al día siguiente. Pero no encontraba solución, más de una vez pensó en cruzar el laberinto pero desechó ese plan al saber que la caída la mataría. Y solamente tenía hasta el crepúsculo para escapar.

Después de intentar idear su plan, se regresó a su cuarto y cerró el balcón. Se tiró en su cama y se tapó la cara con la almohada, sofocó un grito en ella. Y se quedó dormida...

Corría desesperadamente, anhelaba llegar. Sus pasos eran pesados y era difícil respirar. Pero ¿a dónde iba? ¿Dónde estaba? No recordaba haber salido de su recinto, no recordaba haberse movido de su cama. Fue cuando cayó en cuenta, estaba soñando. A su alrededor se levantaban dos paredes de hojas y matorrales, inexplicablemente enormes. Ella seguía corriendo, tenía la sensación de que la perseguían. Intentaba perderlos, sin perderse ella. Giró a la derecha, avanzó hacia el frente y volvió a girar a la derecha. Inmediatamente dio vuelta a la izquierda. Alcanzaba a ver la luz, sabía que pronto iba a llegar. Sentía como la dicha la llenaba. Pero un ruido sordo la despertó. Abrió los ojos.

Otro ruido sordo. Intentó localizar con la mirada de donde provenían los ruidos. Otro golpe. La puerta se abrió pausadamente. Desconcertada miró la puerta.

— ¿La desperté, Hime-sama? —La mucama hizo una reverencia y dejó una gran caja en la cama—. Hace un rato subí a dejarle la comida, pero veo que no la ha tocado —señaló la bandeja de plata.

— ¿Comida? —preguntó confusa.

—Sí, se quedó dormida hasta muy tarde —adivinó la chica. En realidad era de suponer por cómo iba vestida la princesa.

—Ah… Gracias —dijo tranquilamente. La muchacha le miraba esperando algo—. ¡¿Ya es hora? —chilló Sakura, al fin entendió aquella mirada. La mucama asintió suavemente observándola.

—En realidad, no quiere esto —no era una pregunta, lo afirmaba. La pelirrosa la miró afligida —Yo podría ayudarla —sugirió ella. La princesa la miró esperanzada.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó cortésmente.

—Tayuya, Hime-sama. Para servirle —le respondió. Sakura se tomó su tiempo observándola no había reparado antes en ella, seguramente había llegado hace poco. La muchacha una cabeza y media más alta que Sakura, los cabellos entre violetas y rojos estaban recogidos con un moño. Por alguna razón no le inspiraba demasiada confianza.

— ¿Me ayudaras, Tayuya-san? —preguntó Sakura. La chica asintió—. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? —cuestionó recelosa.

—Sé lo que es ser vendido, contra tu voluntad —Sakura la miró, parecía sincera—. Mi padre me envió aquí, vengo de la aldea Shizen (Lluvia). Él perdió su fortuna, y para librarse de sus deudas, me envió a trabajar en este palacio. Al servicio de Anko-sama —dijo tristemente—. Lo siento, pero no soy feliz aquí —se apresuró a agregar—: No porque su presencia no sea grata... Aún así no deseo que usted pase por lo mismo que yo.

—De acuerdo —finalmente se decidió a aceptar la ayuda—. ¿Tienes un plan? —aventuró esperanzada.

—La boda es en dos horas. —Sakura hizo una mueca de incredulidad y abrió la boca para interrumpir. Tayuya la silencio con una mirada—. Yo estoy aquí para ayudarla a prepararse —señaló una enorme caja que debía tener un vestido blanco, Sakura se estremeció al verla—. Cuando bajemos, inevitablemente pasaremos por el jardín del Este, para que se reúna con Haruno-sama. Anko-sama ha ordenado que la escolte una guardia. Puedo arreglármelas para detener a la guardia, solamente por unos… veinte minutos —maquilaba rápidamente.

—Usted debe arreglárselas para esconderse en el laberinto, mientras tanto. Cuando hayan desistido la búsqueda, la alcanzaré y partiremos juntas. Conozco a un poderoso mago que nos dará asilo —vio la duda plasmada en el semblante de la princesa—. Es de confianza, se lo aseguró —se apresuró a añadir—. Y bien. ¿Qué dice, Hime-sama?

—Sakura. Llámame sólo Sakura —corrigió rápidamente—. Me parece… bien… —aún tenía sus dudas—. Debemos apresurarnos.

Tayuya ayudó a Sakura a colocarse el vestido de novia, blanco y hermoso. De seda, el velo transparente, de no ser por el rostro llenó de tristeza y ansiedad. Sería la novia más hermosa. Como joyas utilizó un hermoso collar con un diamante azul que había pertenecido a su madre, tenía el símbolo del clan Haruno. La guardia llegó una hora y media después.

Tayuya llevaba la cola del vestido en sus brazos, bajaron por la escalinata, el sol se estaba poniendo. Sin duda había sido un día espectacular. Llegaron finalmente al jardín, la pelirrosa miró a Tayuya. No la notaba para nada nerviosa, respiró profundo. Dio gracias por haber conocido a esa persona, sabía que sola no lograría nada.

Caminaban lentamente, dos guardias atrás de ella y uno delante. Sintió como le pisaron el largo vestido. Volteo hacia atrás, miró confusa a la mujer, pero ésta nada más inclinó la cabeza. Los guardias se detuvieron cuando vieron que la princesa había parado de caminar, el de adelante se volvió y camino hacia ella. Tayuya levantó la cabeza y unas marcas aparecieron en el ensombrecido rostro, la pelirrosa la miró asustada y confundida. _"¿Qué le sucedía?" _Pudo ver las marcas en todo el cuerpo, y la asustaba de sobremanera. En un parpadeo la mujer despareció y se sitúo detrás del hombre del frente, rápidamente le nockeo. Los restantes se pusieron en guardia y empuñaron sus armas, atacaron a la chica, le golpearon el estómago con la espada. Sakura reprimió un grito ahogado, preocupada por su amiga. Ella estaba en el suelo y se levanto sorpresivamente de un salto, sangraba. Miró de una manera arrogante a los dos hombres y esbozo una sonrisa torcida.

— ¡Que espera!.. ¡Escape! —le gritó a Sakura, que le miró sorprendida. Asintió lentamente y echo a correr, a todo lo que podía. Tayuya volvió a sonreír orgullosa, se le había prohibido usar la segunda fase del sello en presencia de la princesa, pero ahora ella no la veía. Y esos hombres no volverían a ser un problema.

Corrió desesperada, y lentamente. Suspiró tranquila en cuanto llego al laberinto, conocía la salida. Estaba segura que Tayuya lo sabía, pero debía esperarla, no la abandonaría. Por un momento se imaginó el semblante de su padre cuando le dijesen que había escapado, lleno de decepción. Y _casi _pudo ver a Neji esperándola en el altar con esa sonrisa de satisfacción. Que drásticamente cambiaría a una mueca de desdén e impotencia cuando le dijeran, que la mujer que iba a esposar, escapó. Temía que el rey Hyuuga-sama, cancelara el acuerdo de paz. Su padre había trabajado mucho para lograr aquello. Le habría gustado que las cosas fueran de otro modo con él.

La tarde ya había caído en noche. Estaba muy oscuro y comenzaba el viento helado. No pasó mucho tiempo para que oyera pasos acercándose, se tensó. Que pasaría si no era la chica, si era un guardia. Pero una voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Sakura-hime, ¿está ahí?

—Sí. —Suspiró aliviada—. ¿Dónde estás? No te veo.

—Ya voy para allá —a su lado derecho una luz apareció flotando.

—Guau, eso es… —La última palabra la pronunció en un susurro—. Magia.

—Así es —confirmó orgullosa—. Lo aprendí de Orochimaru-sama, cuando niña.

— ¿Orochimaru-sama? —repitió dudosa, le tomó un minuto comprender—. ¡¿El mago? —dijo emocionada. Tayuya solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Bien, es hora de partir —Tayuya comenzó a andar, pero Sakura se quedó de pie mirando su hogar, lo único que llevaba consigo era el collar de su madre, lo único que le quedaba. Cerró y apretó los ojos, sus manos temblaban. Recordó cuando Anko la despojó de todo lo que había pertenecido a su madre. Sacudió la cabeza, obligándose a olvidar aquello. Abrió los ojos y echó una última hojeada al castillo.

Comenzó la marcha.


	3. About love, Friendship of traitors

******~Advertencias:** Ninguna.

Masashi Kishimoto ©.  
**Notas:** FIC en EDICiÓN.

* * *

**~HoPe's LeGenD~**  
UA. Una peligrosa leyenda comienza a нacerse verdad... peligro, acción, нumor y drama descuвrirán sus vidas… esperando no llegar a la тragedia…Sasusaкu, Naruнina, Nejιтeη, Sнiкaтema, Кiвaino, Asuкure.

___II. Cuestión de amor, amistad entre traidores_.  


* * *

.

Una vida vacía. ¿Qué significado tiene? Si acaso adquiere alguno, ¿cuánto tarda en llegar? ¿En verdad llega? ¿Y si alguna vez tuvo sentido y se perdió en el viento? ¿Será posible que vuelva alguna vez? Todos tienen derecho a darle un motivo a su existencia, cada ser. No importa si es humano o monstruo. Cuando se tiene consciencia, se necesita un sentido…

Aquella amistad que supera los límites establecidos por la definición de la propia palabra terminando finalmente en una hermandad, que podría afectarles más de lo que están dispuestos a admitir. Sin embargo es un riesgo que se tiene que tomar. Cuando una oportunidad llama lo mejor es aprovecharla… La esperanza de escape ya que permanecen dubitativas en la idea de acudir con un mentor, por bueno que fuese. Los conocimientos previos del mundo mágico que por su sangre noble poseen les advierten que nadie da favores sin precio alguno, y la prueba de ello está en el conocimiento de un futuro…

Sentimientos de impotencia al ver negadas sus ambiciones por lo que se embarca en un viaje sin principio o fin para ver cumplidos sus deseos más profundos. Aunque más que nada tiene un sentimiento de posesión.

* * *

.

Comenzaron a cruzar el laberinto, Sakura guiaba, no contaban con mucho tiempo. Probablemente hubiera una guardia esperándolas del otro lado de éste. Contaban con ello, ya que Neji era bastante inteligente, sabían que eran perseguidas.

De repente escuchaban los apresurados pasos tras ellas. El pánico se apoderó de Sakura, cayó un par de veces. Ensuciando su impecable vestido, en cambio Tayuya no mostraba emociones únicamente se concentraba en apresurar el paso y mirar al frente. También conocía el camino.

La siguiente vez que la princesa terminó en el suelo, Tayuya la encaró regañándola. —No tenemos todo el día. Apure —había dicho. Los pasos se hacían cada vez más sonoros, Tayuya comenzó a trotar y Sakura apenas podía con el vestido.

Unas voces las alertaron a apresurar el paso, ya avanzaban cerca de la salida, comenzaron a doblar a la derecha, para luego seguir de frente. Las voces estaban cada vez más cerca, comenzaron a correr. Nuevamente derecha, se detuvieron abruptamente, las habían cercado.

Ambas maldecían en su interior, Tayuya se puso en guardia. Los soldados estaban listos para atacar. La de pelirrosa miró a su compañera con terror, ésta hizo una mueca de que siguiera sola. Sakura vaciló y Tayuya insistió.

—No te preocupes por mí, Sakura-hime. Debe escapar —dijo segura. Sonrió de medio lado—. Nos veremos donde Orochimaru-sama — se despidió haciendo una seña para que se fuera.

—Gracias —avanzó vacilante, miró hacia atrás.

Y hecho a andar sin ver hacia atrás, dobló por último a la izquierda. Habían estado tan cerca de la salida. Invocó la poca magia que sabía hacer, y dijo —Kai —cruzando la barrera mágica que protegía al castillo.

Cuando hubo cruzado está, sintió moverse el piso bajo sus pies. Aterrada miró hacia atrás y pudo ver a través de la oscuridad, algo similar a un pájaro gigante surcando los cielos. Tétrico, describiría ampliamente al animal ya qué un resplandor rojo sangre le rodeaba.

**.**

**.**

_Arreglaba los últimos detalles de la boda, su traje negro estaba impecable, su largo cabello recogido en una coleta, su camisa era negra con los holanes blancos, y ligeramente abierta. Sus pantalones ajustados y unas botas que le llegaban casi a la rodilla. Su rostro se mostraba impaciente, había llegado la hora. Muy pronto estaría unido a la mujer que amó desde niño, su mejor amiga Sakura. Era el momento de entrar a la iglesia a esperar a la mujer de su vida. Esperaba que ella lograse amarlo. Él sabía que ella lo odiaría por obligarla a casarse con él. Tomo el riesgo. Una parte de él se arrepentía a cada segundo, no sólo por lo que le obligaría a hacer a Sakura, sino también por como traicionó a Hinata. Y la otra parte siempre le decía que lo hacía por el bien de todos, aunque sabía que solamente obraba en beneficio propio._

— _¡Neji-sama! —Gritaba desde fuera una persona —Suéltenme… Necesito hablar con el Neji-sama —la guardia real lo tenía sujeto — ¡Neji-oji-sama! —_

—_Suéltenlo —los miró fríamente. Al momento lo soltaron con brusquedad, provocando que se cayera. _

—_Oji-sama… —respiraba agitadamente y señalaba la iglesia —Oji-sama… Su… digo… la… —se enredó con sus palabras_

—_Habla._

—_Su prometida, es decir, Sakura-hime-sama. La que iba a ser su futura esposa —Neji perdía la paciencia —Ha escapado —dio un paso hacia atrás, como protección a cualquier reacción. Le llevo un minuto entender que Sakura se había ido._

— _¡__**¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo que ha escapado? ¡¿No se supone que la vigilaban? **__—miró a los guardias con furia —Que esperan… __**¡Búsquenla y tráiganla! —**__se volvió al hombre que le informó._

— _**¿Quién le dijo?**_

—_Lo vi con mis propios ojos. La vi entrar al laberinto —decía temeroso. Neji vio a la guardia real inmóvil, enfrente._

— _**¡Rápido! —**__ordenó en un siseo, fulminándolos con la mirada —Tú —le miró. —Márchate._

_Se quedó solo, caminó furiosamente por el salón._ "¿Por qué?" _**Maldita zorra**_. _Aventó lo que estaba más cerca de él, un valioso jarrón que se hizo añicos en cuanto toco el suelo. _

—_**Sabía que debía ordenar a mi guardia, vigilarla.**_

_No entendía que había pasado como ella terminaba escapando de él. Por su cabeza pasó una imagen de ellos, cuando niños. _Sakura-chan se había enojado con Hinata-nee-chan, y estaba llorando. Él la consolaba.

_Avanzó con grandes zancadas al espejo dónde se había arreglado, se contempló. Otra imagen: _Estaban juntos en un lago, estaban al lado del otro —Neji-kun, no quiero ser reina ¿y si no puedo? —Había dicho.

Él la miró y le respondió —Siempre estas al tanto de las personas, te preocupas por ellas y les escuchas. Tu pueblo te ama, no te ven como la princesa, sino como su protectora. Te adoran, Sakura-chan.

Ella le miró con escepticismo y tristeza. — ¿Tú crees? —Le dijo.

—Estoy seguro, serás una excelente reina. —Ambos miraron el lago azorados. Vio el rostro de ella reflejado y luego miró el suyo.

_Se encontraba tan distinto al Neji de aquella vez, el Neji-kun que ella quería ahora sólo era una sombra. Quiso borrar esa imagen y destrozó el espejo de un puñetazo. _

— _¿La encontraron? —preguntó desesperado. Sus guardias permanecían en silencio._

—_Sí, señor —Neji sonrió satisfecho —Pero… —comenzó a contar_

— _¿Qué? ¡¿Pero __**qué**__…? —Una nota histérica en su voz_

—_No iba sola, Neji-sama —dijo rápidamente —Tratamos de no atacarla, pero no estaba sola. Una chica hizo una magia extraña —el príncipe estaba incrédulo —y su cuerpo se llenó de tatuajes, y luego ella usó un poder —lo miró y vio la sorpresa en su rostro, realmente no entendía —Nos detuvieron —lo miró expectante —No queríamos. No pensábamos que… —balbuceó._

—_Retírense —se dio la vuelta furioso_. "Ineptos"_ no la detuvieron. _

_Ella aborrecía al nuevo Neji, al actual. Pero él ahora era así y no estaba dispuesto a cambiar por ella; por nadie. Ella aprendería a respetarlo. Él mismo se lo enseñaría: la encontraría y se casarían. _

_Era una promesa. _

"Te encontraré, y te traeré de vuelta. Lo quieras o no, vas a ser mi esposa"

—Neji, ¿has decido algo ya?

—Sí, padre —lo encaró. El anciano escuchaba atentamente ya había amanecido, y Neji había pasado la noche en vela aún era muy pronto para tomar una decisión. Pero su hijo era un genio—. Deseo marcharme tras ella. La buscaré, la traeré y será mi esposa —el anciano asintió.

— ¿Deseas anular el tratado de paz? —preguntó como quién no quiere la cosa.

—No. No es conveniente.

— ¿Estás seguro? —arqueó las cejas confuso.

Asintió. —Ella me odiará si lo hago —explicó

— ¿Más? —el rey soltó una carcajada de incredulidad. El príncipe le miró molesto.

—De paso, encontraré a Hinata y la traeré de vuelta —dijo Neji regodeándose con la idea. El rey frunció el ceño. Neji se apresuró a contestar la pregunta que sabía se había hecho su padre—. Así es, no podemos dejar a esa traidora sin castigo. ¿Qué dirá el pueblo?

—No podrás encontrarla, nadie lo ha hecho —dijo serio—. Personalmente he mandado ANBUs en su búsqueda… Mi escuadrón de elite… —No podrás —concluyó el rey.

Neji esbozó una sonrisa complacida.

—Lo haré —sonrió con mayor satisfacción—. ¿Dónde crees que irá Sakura? —ensanchó más su sonrisa.

—Con Hinata —El rey comprendió. Neji asintió altanero.

—Mañana al amanecer partiré en su búsqueda —anunció al rey.

— ¿Mañana? —el rey miró por la ventana, no había pasado mucho desde el comienzo de ese día.

—Le daré un día de ventaja… —sonrió maliciosamente.

El rey lo miró lleno de determinación y seguridad. Fue entonces que comprendió que ni una sola palabra, ni de él ni de nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión. Sabía que no le esperaban laureles en su viaje, que iba a ser duro. Y un sexto sentido le decía que podría ser peligroso. Ya había perdido a una hija, por culpa de su terquedad. Ahora estaba a punto de perder a su hijo gracias a la soberbia que le había enseñado.

Sólo le quedaba Hanabi, la heredera perfecta pero en un lugar que no le correspondía. Si tan sólo ella hubiese sido su primogénita las cosas tendrían otro rumbo. Neji y Hanabi eran a su imagen y semejanza, ambos actuaban como él.

Neji era soberbio, fuerte, poderoso, tenaz pero arrogante, presumido y envidioso. A pesar de todo un genio. Hanabi no era tan distinta, altiva, fuerte, terca, arrogante, poderosa y con una inteligencia privilegiada, de la misma manera que su hermano mayor.

En cambio, Hinata, la heredera legítima al trono era distinta. A la imagen y semejanza de la fallecida reina. Era suave, bondadosa, compasiva, caritativa y sobretodo débil. Por esa razón el príncipe de Taiyou se negó a desposarse con ella, Hiashi no culpaba al príncipe sino a Hinata.

Su hija no aceptó el hecho de que Hiashi le cediera el trono a Neji, aseguraba que el trono le pertenecía. Hinata era demasiado débil para contradecir al rey, por lo que en su lugar se enfrentó a Neji. Él cual solo la insultó y le dijo que no se merecía el trono. Era demasiado compasiva y Hiashi aseguraba que si Hinata reinaba, el país se iría a la ruina.

Cuando Hiashi le dijo a Hinata que era oficial que Neji reinaría, esta escapó.

Pero Neji debía conseguir una esposa antes. Podía ser cualquiera, pero él solo quería a una. Casualmente la mejor amiga de Hinata, que estaba más que molesta con Neji por arrebatarle su derecho. La princesa del Reino Niji, Sakura Haruno. Princesa que a víspera de la boda, escapó de sus manos. Y ahora Neji debía ir por ella, porque él quería que ella fuera su esposa.

Era cuestión de _guerra_, para evitarla debían desposarse.

Era cuestión de _arrogancia_, el príncipe que traía a toda la población femenina de Tsuki suspirando y la mujer más hermosa que ha conocido Niji.

Era cuestión de _orgullo_, ella lo dejó plantado en el altar, hirió su orgullo.

Era cuestión de _honor_, ella lo había robado y para recuperarlo él debía ir tras ella.

Era cuestión de _**amor**_.

Porque después de todo, ambos sabían que Neji le perdonaba todo a Sakura porque… la amaba.

.

.

En la guarida de la serpiente al anochecer, el mago Orochimaru esperaba impaciente la llegada de una súbdita con su reciente más preciado experimento. Nadie sabía para que la quería, o porque tanto interés. Sin embargo era lo que más deseaba el poderoso mago en este momento.

Él no daría explicaciones, simplemente debían de cumplir sus órdenes. La guarida estaba oscura, tétricos candelabros adornaban la estancia, brindándole la poca luz que daban. Se mantenía sin ventanas, ya que era muy fría. Había sido construida bajo un lago, por lo cual las luces tenían un resplandor entre verde y grisáceo. El techo estaba tan alto que no se sabía donde terminaba.

Entrando por la puerta además de las lámparas veías dos ojos amarillos a lo lejos. Y únicamente oías el deslizar de un cuerpo flexible y largo que producía un silbido amenazante. Que no se veía por ningún lado.

— ¿Y bien? —Siseó—. ¡¿La trajiste? —preguntó impaciente cuando la mujer de cabellos violáceos estuvo frente a él.

—No, Orochimaru-sama. Al salir del castillo nos atacaron…

—Debiste haberla traído —espetó furioso—. Era tu prioridad. ¿Te quedaste a jugar con los peones? —ironizó—. ¿O acaso te interesaba tanto probar tus nuevos poderes? ¡¿Qué no podías…? ¡Esperar!

—O-Orochi…maru-sa-sama… Y-yo i-iba… —balbuceó cosas incomprensibles

—Activaste el sello maldito… ¡Te advertí que de no cumplir…! —Esbozó una sonrisa malévola que brillo en la oscuridad—… pagarías… muy… caro… —dijo con falsa dulzura.

—N-No, m-master… po-por fa-favor —suplicó tumbada en el piso, reunió aire e informó—. Le aseguró que sabe de usted y vendrá por sí misma —rogó

—Eso espero, Tayuya. Por tu bien, eso espero —soltó una risa aguda y espeluznante.

Gritos incesantes se escuchaban por toda la fortaleza, aquellos bramidos, sollozos y gemidos de dolor. Le ponían los pelos de punta a cualquiera. Excepto a uno.

El secreto de Orochimaru, aquél donde residía la información más tétrica que podría haber existido en el mundo entero. El secreto del sello maldito, él gozaba del dolor ajeno. Se regocijaba a cada nuevo alarido de dolor porque imaginaba que era él y no su maestro el que lo provocaba. Juugo, ese era su nombre, era considerado una máquina de matar y la más efectiva para hacer sentir el dolor a la víctima.

Pero no le servía de mucho en el lugar en que se encontraba, aún siendo tan temido y respetado como era debía permanecer encadenado en aquella asquerosa celda, sin ninguna otra compañía que las ratas que habitaban ahí, a su lado. Él no poseía sentido común para luchar por el lugar que se merece, él vivía dominado por su otra mitad. Aquella que tenía una sed de sangre tan grande, que no lograba calmar ni con el más feroz asesinato.

Juugo tenía una existencia mundana y ni siquiera era capaz de comprender el porqué. Cuando lograba unos cortos minutos tener el control de su cuerpo y su mente a la vez, sólo conseguía sentirse desdichado y abandonando. Aquél hombre anhelaba una vida que no era capaz de llevar, y lo más triste es que él sabía que no podría llevar.

En otro lado, una muchacha lloraba. No era ella la castigada, pero sabía cuánto dolor debía producirle esto a la otra mujer. Ella siempre era forzada a entretener a los súbditos de Orochimaru aunque no por voluntad, no por deseo, no por convicción. Sino porque se había quedado sin fuerzas para luchar por su dignidad.

Karin, una hechicera especialista en rastreo. Ella era capaz de encontrar cualquier cosa en los confines del mundo, en los rincones más alejados del mundo. Pero ella no podía usar sus poderes para sí misma. Ella tenía dueño, amo y maestro a quién servir, un poderoso señor que casi nunca la necesitaba y sólo la tenía ahí como último recurso.

Por lo que los demás se aprovechaban de la voluptuosa mujer pelirroja, y de su debilidad. Acostumbrada a los constantes manoseos, y la violencia con lo que la trataban esperaba con afán el día en que su tiempo de vida llegara a su límite. Esperaba que un día se pasaran de la raya con sus golpes y la mataran en el intento de hacerla suya. Porque Karin, ya no quería seguir siendo de nadie, quería pertenecerse a sí misma, y cada vez que era violada se preguntaba ¿acaso es el precio por ser débil?

Suiguetsu, un esclavo de guerra. Reclutado por sí mismo en aquella guarida. Había llegado engañado en busca de venganza. El buscaba a aquel que tras la muerte de su maestro, le había robado una espada que era suya. Su pertenencia, la más preciada y la que nunca obtuvo.

Él era consciente de que para el amo al que servía era un peón más, un peón que era necesario tener, mover y hasta sacrificar. Pero a él seguía sin importarle, el gozaba con las peleas y no le importaba cometer asesinatos, por lo que él no le importaba lo que le ordenaran o le obligaran a hacer. Suiguetsu era feliz y lo único que pedía era que aquel bastardo que le robó su herencia apareciera para el darle fin con sus propias manos y degollarlo con la misma espada que se había empeñado en robar.

Tres personas muy diferentes, todos con pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados pero al fin y al cabo personas. Unos contentos, otros deprimidos, cada cual inconforme a su manera y cada cual en busca de la anhelada libertad.

La vida no era justa y menos para aquellos desdichados peones, cuya única opción era servir a su amo y señor que idolatraban y aborrecían al mismo tiempo en una confusa dualidad. Sabían de sobremanera que en el momento en que dejaran de ser útiles sería su fin, sin ninguna consideración por años de trabajo y lealtad.

.

.

La aldea Konoha (De la Hoja), era uno de los poblados más cercanos a la frontera Taiyou-Tsuki al sur del reino Taiyou, cercano al palacio de invierno. El patriarca de la aldea era llamado Hokage, y la aldea Konoha era famosa por la ausencia de éste.

Yondaime, Minato había muerto en la defensa de su aldea. Cuando un monstruoso zorro de nueve colas en su dominio del fuego intento incinerar su hogar. Nadie supo como venció al enorme zorro solamente se enteraron de lo inevitable, a Minato le costó la vida. El poderoso mago dejó a su mujer y a su pequeño hijo de un año solos.

Kushina Uzumaki, la esposa de Minato y su hijo Naruto Uzumaki tenían el completo apoyo de la aldea. Incluso algunos esperaban que el pequeño Naruto al crecer, fuera el líder de la aldea. Naruto, de pelo rubio y ojos azules, creció siendo tratado como el salvador de la aldea. Únicamente por el parecido con su padre, la gente creía que era Minato quien los veía a través de los ojos de Naruto.

A sus dieciséis años, el rubio solía ser una persona inmadura, jovial y sobretodo alegre. Estaba listo para asumir el antiguo puesto de su padre, y dar un Hokage a la aldea sin líder. Cuando la tragedia sucedió.

_Unos extraños sujetos aparecieron un día en la aldea, ataviados con túnicas negras con nubes rojas. Según los rumores se hacían llamar Akatsuki. Venían en la búsqueda del líder de la aldea. _

_Ya que no había uno concreto accedieron a hablar con Kushina Uzumaki, viuda del Yondaime._

—_Uzumaki Kushina. Díganme, ¿en qué puedo servirles? —Amablemente preguntó la mujer._

—_Buscamos al guardián del templo oculto del fuego —respondió un joven de cabellos rojos._

— _¿El guardián del templo oculto del fuego? —preguntó confusa._

—_Sí, baa-san —respondió impaciente un rubio de ojos verdes—. Mire, no tenemos todo el día._

— _¿Quiénes son ustedes? —Minato le había advertido que algún día llegaría gente que preguntaría por el templo—. Y ¿Por qué razón… quieren saber del templo? —preguntó duramente._

_El rubio negó con la cabeza, pero el pelirrojo fue el primero que habló._

—_Mala elección —dijo suavemente el de cabellos de fuego—. Debiste habernos dicho todo lo que sabías, mujer. —Kushina abrió los ojos desconcertada por la respuesta tan irrespetuosa y el rubio se le acercó silenciosamente por detrás y le clavó un puñal en la espalda._

_Kushina sonrió, un hilo de sangre corría por sus labios. La herida no había sido en ningún punto vital, por lo que la muerte sería lente, ella no podía permitir que fueran tras su Naruto._

—_Acaban de apuñalar a la única persona que conocía la ubicación del templo —amplió su sonrisa sangrienta y tosió un poco de sangre._

_El pelirrojo comenzó a sacar sus instrumentos para hacer sus marionetas. El rubio le miró curioso, y entonces sonrió. _

—_Sasori-sempai, ¿harás una marioneta? —preguntó. Kushina se sobresaltó al oír la palabra "marioneta"_

—_Cállate Deidara, lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia —regañó el pelirrojo mientras afilaba sus cuchillos. _

Naruto se sobresaltó, esos recuerdos eran aún más dolorosos. Él solo había visto a su madre convertida en una marioneta, su cuerpo ensangrentado y sin vida transformada en una carcasa vacía, un títere. Pero Deidara le había contado lo sucedido…

Naruto lucho contra ellos y a pesar de usar el poder que le otorgaba el Kyuubi no logro derrotarlos ya que esos tipos lograron escapar, dejándole únicamente un nombre… _**Akatsuki**_. Fue cuando por primera vez su optimismo y jovilidad se convirtieron en furia y desprecio, al casi ser incapaz de contenerse. Desde ese entonces, el rubio de ojos azules no duda en mantener una barrera con cualquier persona... para protegerlas de él.

El rubio de ojos azules siempre recreaba la escena, lamentándose de no haber estado con su madre. Aunque la misión de su madre había sido protegerlo, a Naruto Uzumaki, guardián del templo del fuego. Como lo había sido Minato. Además de ser el contenedor del Kyuubi…

Solo con dieciséis años, siendo muy débil. Se propuso entrenar para encontrar al titiritero Sasori y destruirlo. Ahora con casi veinte años, era muy fuerte. Pero él sabía que ser muy fuerte no iba a ser necesario y en su aldea ya no había nadie que pudiese ayudarlo. Decidió partir en la búsqueda del perfecto dominio de la magia que ya poseía, siendo el guardián de la magia del fuego y poseedor de una bestia legendaria.

Naruto estaba alistando sus pertenencias, iba a partir al amanecer y faltaban poco menos de un día. Él había comunicado su decisión al consejo el día anterior, argumentando que muy a su pesar los ancianos de Konoha debían respetar su elección y dejarlo marchar. Consejo que aquellos ancianos aceptaron con desesperación, rogando a los cielos que permitieran a Naruto volver a casa sano y salvo.

El optimista rubio aseguró que volvería sin ningún problema puesto que el sería el futuro Hokage de Konoha y eso era una promesa.

Aquel último día de la estancia de Naruto en Konoha, se apareció el príncipe heredero de Tsuki, en el pueblo, Naruto no pudo evitar burlarse de él a sus espaldas ya que se había enterado que su prometida lo había dejado plantado en el altar; era la comidilla de todo Tsuki.

Las chicas refunfuñaban furiosas, al tiempo que despotricaban a la princesa de Niji. Y los hombres únicamente se burlaban de la poca virilidad del príncipe Neji ya que había sido incapaz de retener a una mujer a su lado.

—Neji-sama ¡Bienvenido! —dijeron a coro los ancianos, observando al hombre frente a ellos, finamente vestido, y en la espalda de la capa con un bordado de hilo de oro llevaba el símbolo de los Hyuuga.

— ¿El Kage de la aldea?

—No hay, su majestad —respondió un hombre maduro entrecano. Neji alzó una ceja incrédulo.

—Lo que sucede es que el puesto le pertenece a Naruto Uzumaki, pero el partirá mañana en una misión indefinida…

— ¿Por el bien de la aldea o por el bien propio? —preguntó irónico Neji.

—Pues… —vaciló un anciano

—Por el bien propio —dijo Naruto desafiante al llegar al encuentro—. Para cumplir una venganza… ¿Me acusará de _**traidor**_ su majestad? —dijo sarcástico el rubio. Los ancianos contuvieron la respiración ante el tono del rubio. Neji lo inspeccionó con la fría mirada, ¿quién osaba hablarle así al futuro rey? Solamente una persona sin clase, y sus ropas de campesino lo gritaban.

—Porque según sé, usted _**majestad **_también saldrá por bien propio —enfatizó usando un tono despectivo. Neji lo evaluó y al instante supo que el hombre frente a él, no sería dominado. Él siempre dominaría.

—Venía a preguntarle algo —ignoró sus comentarios anteriores.

— ¿Sí habíamos visto en esta aldea a su ex-prometida, _**majestad**_?

Neji asintió expectante, aunque ya conociendo la respuesta. Tenía curiosidad de la respuesta que le darían.

—De ser así no se lo diría, _**su majestad **_—sonrió Naruto. Neji también sonrió, había encontrado un digno rival. Pero las cosas no se quedarán así Naruto Uzumaki, aseguró en sus pensamientos.

—Hn… —dijo secamente.

El futuro Hokage de Konoha, no estaba nada contento con la actuación del príncipe Neji. Naruto, como todos los habitantes de Tsuki, adoraban a la princesa Hinata y anhelaban el día en que ella sería coronada su reina.

Pero había sucedido algo muy extraño, la princesa había huido. Y el reino se preguntaba el porqué. Fue Neji el que apareció frente a Tsuki, comunicando que la princesa había abandonado a su pueblo. Y que era considerada una traidora, cosa que escandalizo a todo Tsuki. ¿Cómo era posible que su dulce princesa fuera una traidora? ¿Cuál había sido su crimen? A lo que el rey Hyuuga-sama respondió con únicamente una palabra, que tuvieron que aceptar… _Abandono._

El Uzumaki estaba muy bien enterado y él sabía que no la podían acusar de traidora solamente por abandonar su país. Y aseguraba que había una razón de peso para hacerlo. La princesa de Niji, escapó de su matrimonio, de su deber y de su nación. ¿Era ella también una traidora? Naruto no pensaba así, el comprendía la división que existía entre el deber y el querer; ya que es algo que sólo puede comprender alguien que lo ha vivido.

¿Qué había del príncipe de Taiyou? Según se rumoraba había partido en una misión indefinida, entremezclada con la venganza y redención de su propio pasado. ¿Él también se convertiría en un traidor? Y sí era así. Próximamente Naruto Uzumaki sería el nuevo traidor de Konoha, él se marcharía por tiempo indefinido…

Su última hora en Konoha, se fue volando. Y llegada la hora partió.

No había caminado tanto, estaba en los bosques de las afueras de Konoha, cuando divisó algo que lo sorprendió una persona tirada a lo largo de una claro. Se acercó lentamente deseando con todas sus fuerzas que fuera Neji, para dejarlo tirado pero su deseo no se cumplió.

En donde debería de estar el prepotente de Neji, estaba un muchacho de cabellos azabaches que con la luz del sol irradiaban destellos azulados. Y de muy blanca piel, tanto que Naruto se asustó. Apresurándose a comprobar si era un cadáver.

Pero pudo encontrar en el muchacho signos vitales, por lo que intento despertarlo.

— ¡Oi! ¡Teeeemeee! —gritó alegremente. El joven se despertó enfurruñado, ¿quién osaba interrumpir su preciado sueño?

— ¡Baka! ¡Cállate! —Le contestó el azabachado—. ¡¿Qué no ves que tus gritos me destrozan los tímpanos? —inquirió más molesto aún

—Pero si serás… Teme, ¡Es tú culpa por dormir en un lugar así! —sonrió, susto de muerte se había llevado. No deseaba ver más cadáveres.

— ¡¿Me llamaste… Te-me? —dijo con una nota de histeria. Lo miró ¿acaso era idiota? O No sabía quién era. El rubio sonrió, si era idiota.

— ¿No sabes quién soy? —preguntó vacilante. No quería que todo el mundo lo reconociera estaba cansado de los tratos superficiales y educados para con él.

—Queda claro que…. —Sasuke se decepcionó, por una vez esperaba ser una persona común —… Eres un Teme —dijo radiante de alegría, Sasuke lo miró sombrío buscando la burla en sus ojos pero no la encontró — ¿En serio Teme, cómo se te ocurre dormir en un lugar así?

— ¿Qué hay de malo…? —preguntó confuso Sasuke. El ojiazul suspiró.

—Podrían matarte… —dijo repentinamente serio, a Sasuke le dio la impresión de que parecía mayor.

— No soy débil.

—Eres sólo un bebé… dattebayo.

— ¿Te atreves a decirme bebé? —Dijo furioso —A mí. Uchiha Sasuke… Tai… —se detuvo justo a tiempo, ese rubio infantil lo sacaba de sus casillas.

Ese nombre me suena, dijo para sus adentros el rubio. —Uzumaki Naruto, futuro Hokage de Konoha 'ttebayo —dijo tendiéndole la mano. Sasuke le dio una mirada asesina y Naruto irrumpió en risas, cosa que sorprendió al Uchiha —Tengo diecinueve años y estoy seguro que tú eres menor que yo.

—Dieciocho —refunfuño Sasuke

—Yo cumpliré veinte el diez de octubre y tú los acabas de cumplir ¿No es así? —Naruto volvió a reír. Se sorprendió a sí mismo, él no solía ser tan abierto con las personas siempre intentaba guardar un poco de distancia, para protegerlos.

—Hmp… —gruñó Sasuke, entre furioso y sorprendido. Era la primera vez, desde hace mucho tiempo que hablaba más de diez palabras con una persona por voluntad propia. Pero no debía pasar eso, él no necesitaba distracciones.

—Y ¿a dónde te diriges? —preguntó Naruto

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Bien… —meditó un momento —Yo voy en busca de poder —probó Naruto, tenía la sensación de que aquel joven, era muy parecido a él. Sasuke lo miró inexpresivo pero atento —Unos imbéciles llamados Akatsuki exterminaron la vida de mi madre hace más de tres años —apretó los puños hasta que sus manos se pusieron lívidas. —No lo hicieron del modo común —Sasuke lo miró con interés —Ellos mancillaron hasta su muerte, y la condenaron a servirles por la eternidad. La convirtieron en una marioneta —un odio de proporciones increíbles se entreveía en su voz —No sé qué opines. Pero yo la liberaré y haré que él desgraciado que se atrevió a tocarla se revuelque en una condena peor.

—Ya veo… —susurró el azabachado. El Uchiha se sentía confuso, porque un extraño le contaba sus motivos o razones para elegir el mismo camino que él. La oscuridad, la venganza. Además Sasuke había crecido para la oscuridad, pero no Naruto. Él no podría cruzar ese interminable valle lleno de odio y soledad.

—Sé que buscas lo mismo… que yo… —dijo Naruto —Tus ojos son solitarios y fríos. Y adoptaste a la soledad como tu mejor amiga, tal como quise hacer yo. —Sasuke lo miró incrédulo —Jamás lo logre… Ya que alguien me dio su reconocimiento, me dijeron que era natural que sintiera odio. Y que no por eso era un monstruo, era simplemente humano —Naruto recordó cuando conoció a Iruka-sensei. Y de la oscuridad de la que él lo extrajo e irónicamente recordó sus palabras _"No eres un monstruo" _tenía razón, ya que él es un demonio.

Sasuke recordó las palabras de Kakashi le dijo cuando murieron sus padres.

"_Ambos sabemos lo difícil que es estar solos, pero no es algo que valga. _

_Porque el día que tengas amigos, sabrás que no es agradable la soledad. _

_De nada sirve alejarse de los otros por protegerlos._

_Y tú no eres el que provoca sus muertes, lo que está escrito no se altera; simplemente sigue su curso" _

¿Quién era Naruto? ¿Y por qué parecía una persona madura y melancólica muchas veces y las otras no era más que un simplón infantil? Y ¿Qué era aquel cálido sentimiento que no reconocía… y que hacía que confiará ciegamente en el rubio escandaloso?

—Quizá sea muy tarde para liberarte de la oscuridad… —comenzó Naruto, a lo que el pelinegro lo miró sin emoción alguna —pero puedo ser tu amigo, dattebayo —Sasuke se quedó de piedra, ahora tenía un amigo.

Neji era su compañero de niñez, pero ellos se alejaron después de la tragedia del clan Uchiha. Nunca más había tenido un amigo, era todo lo que quería y no quería tener. No supo identificar el creciente torrente de emociones hacia el rubio, por lo que le llamo _**amistad. **_

Habían pasado tres días desde que Sakura escapó de su boda aún no había alcanzado a Hinata y para ser completamente sincera, no estaba segura de donde estaba ni a que lugar se dirigía. Maaka la guiaba en su recorrido, la lechuza de su amiga.

—Maaka! ¿Falta mucho? —preguntó la princesa. No tuvo que esperar demasiado para obtener una respuesta, aunque no de quién esperaba. — ¡_¡Serás baka! Esperas que la lechuza te conteste… —dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza_ —_Ya llegaste._

— ¿Ah? —levantó la vista y se maravillo con lo que vio, una cabañita pequeña con las paredes color ocre, y el techo rojo lucía muy pequeña de lejos. Parecía más el hogar de Blancanieves y los siete enanos; alrededor de esta se empezaba a ver el verde pasto entre los árboles del bosque. Ya que el alba se mostraba en lo alto.

Se sentía tan emocionada que corrió hasta la casita y fue cuando estuvo frente a ella cuando la dejo de ver pequeña. Su amiga salió de la cabaña asustada por el ruido, llevaba un camisón de dormir ligero, su largo cabello negro ébano caía por su espalda como una cascada enmarcando su blancuzco rostro y sus ojos plateados brillaban bajo la luz de la luna; iguales a los de él. Al ver a Sakura sonrió de oreja a oreja, ambas amigas se abrazaron y por las mejillas de las dos rodaron lágrimas de soledad, de tristeza, de miedo y de alegría.

—Sa-Saku… entra… amiga… mía —dijo con la voz entrecortada por los sollozos —E-Estás… en… tu… casa…

—Gracias, Hinata-chan…

Sakura siguió a Hinata dentro de la casa maravillándose por lo que encontró en el interior. La cabaña era de lo más hogareña. El piso de madera hacía juego con los muebles, ya algo gastados. Éstos eran tallados a mano.

—Lo lamento, Hinata-chan —dijo repentinamente Sakura

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Por mi culpa… Neji te buscará —contesto avergonzada. La Hyuuga le miró sin entender —Para ser coronado, él debía estar casado… Y le pidió mi mano a mi padre, él acepto pensando que yo estaría feliz. Pero jamás lo estaría después de lo que sucedió —Hinata hizo una mueca —Y me rehusé a contraer las nupcias… pero entonces Anko llegó e impuso su voluntad —explicó.

— ¿Anko? —Preguntó la ojiperla — ¿Qué pinta ella?

—Ya sabes cómo es… y ese hechizo que tiene sobre otou-san —suspiró. Hinata alzó una ceja interrogante ante la palabra hechizo —Él hace todo lo que ella dice —rectifico Sakura.

—Lo sé… es sólo que…

— ¿Qué sucede? —vaciló al preguntar, temiendo muchas cosas.

—Pe-Perdóname amiga, pero se rumora que Anko tenía un amante… Y que es un poderoso mago… —la pelinegra habló rápidamente, pues sabía que su amiga es muy susceptible con el tema de su madrastra.

—Mmm… no lo sé.

— ¿Estás bien?

—No —respondió la ojijade pero Hinata aguardó pacientemente a que su amiga sacará todo el dolor de su interior —Sabes, a penas recuerdo a mi madre. Sé únicamente algunas cosas que mi padre me contaba, y de cierta manera Anko ha sido la única madre que he estado consciente de conocer —silenciosas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas —Y resulta que la única madre que he tenido me odia sin razón alguna.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes. Oka-chan desapareció cuando tenía quince años. La verdad pienso que Hiashi la desterró —el tono de Hinata era sombrío pero serio.

—Pero al menos la recuerdas, sabes como era ella. Sus ojos, su cabello, su voz. Yo tenía dos años cuando la perdí. Ni siquiera conozco el rostro de mi madre, sólo recuerdo que olía a jazmín. Anko se encargó de tirar todo retrato con el rostro de ella —intentó en vano calmar sus sollozos, la Hyuuga la abrazo.

— ¿Y qué pasó con…? —comenzó la ojiperla cuando la pelirrosa estaba más tranquila.

— ¿…la boda? —Interrumpió Sakura, la pelinegra asintió —Se programó, iba a ser hace como tres días. Una chica me ayudó a escapar de Neji y me dijo que nos reuniéramos con Orochimaru. Es un mago, y dicen que muy poderoso —Hinata no parecía del todo convencida de ir con un mago —Quizá él nos pueda proteger de tu hermano…

—Nadie nos puede proteger de Neji —dijo tristemente la ojiperla. Sakura suspiró y se disculpo, alegando que podía haber una pequeña esperanza —Nos, es decir, _**te buscará **_hasta el fin del mundo. No se que le sucedió a mi hermano…

—Tengo miedo, Hinata-chan —se sinceró la pelirrosa —Lamento… haberte metido… en esto…

—Tranquila, Sakura-chan —alentó la pelinegra —Por ahora debemos huir.

Sakura asintió. Ella, ambas sabían que les esperaban tiempos difíciles. Aquellas traidoras siendo acechadas por el príncipe Neji. Resultaría complicado esconderse de él. Debían ser muy inteligentes, pero sobretodo precavidas; ambas debían conseguir disfraces ya que una chica pelirrosa de ojos verdes y otra pelinegra con ojos plateados llamaban la atención.

La princesa de Niji estaba exhausta después de viajar tres días seguidos por lo que en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada cayó rendida en un profundo sueño. Hinata observó a su amiga con atención, su ropa desvaída que antes había sido un bello vestido de novia. Y aún llevaba el collar de su madre que sólo usaba cada año en su cumpleaños, era lo único que poseía de su progenitora. La pelinegra la miró con cariño y la arropó.

Mañana sería un día muy largo, ya que irían con la bruja de la montaña a conseguir el perfecto disfraz. Uno que ocultara el color rosado del cabello de Sakura y los blancos ojos de Hinata.

La noche fue corta para ambas princesas, en cuanto el alba despuntó ellas salieron. Hinata casi no había dormido la noche anterior, preparando las cosas que se llevarían. Y Sakura estaba agotada por su largo viaje. Pero no podían quedarse hasta recuperar fuerzas, al menos no ahora. Eran conscientes de que Neji les pisaba los talones.

La pelinegra le había dado a su amiga un vestido sencillo y largo; de campesina, similar al que Hinata usaba para pasar desapercibida, ya que no podían viajar con el estorboso vestido de bodas.

Sakura debía usar una capa por su color de pelo, y la princesa de Tsuki debía arreglárselas para no mostrar sus ojos a nadie. Iban a ir por el bosque para evitar ser vistas, pero aún así debían prevenir.

Partieron rumbo a las montañas, caminando sin descanso. Tardaron todo un día en llegar al escondite de la bruja. Entraron a la tenebrosa cueva, tenía una alfombra del color de la sangre y unos candelabros con tenues llamas que titilaban con cada soplido del viento. La pelirrosa renegó mentalmente, porque razón los escondites de las brujas eran tan tétricos.

La bruja las recibió hablándoles con una voz suave que sonaba como campanillas, contrarrestaba totalmente lo tétrico, Sakura y Hinata se sorprendieron a su vez. Se quitaron las capuchas de la cabeza.

—Adelante niñas. Soy la bruja Shizune… pero eso ya lo saben —rió alegremente — ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

Miraron a la bruja que estaba acostada sobre un costado de su cuerpo, de cabello corto y de color oscuro al igual que los ojos. De facciones finas y cuerpo escultural, era muy bella. Usaba un corto vestido rojo con un escote en V y una abertura en la pierna. Llevaba numerosas pulseras y collares con símbolos extraños.

—No-No-Nos…o…tras —tartamudeó la pelinegra. Sakura suspiró sabiendo que Hinata se había acobardado.

—Ve-Venimos bu-buscando u-un di-disfraz —la pelirrosa tampoco fue capaz de controlar el temblor de su voz.

—Eso lo sé. Sabes, no muchas personas poseen el singular color de tu cabello, Niji no Hime-sama —la pelirrosa dio un respingo —Mucho menos el de tus ojos, Tsuki no Hime-sama —Hinata sonrió débilmente, eso ya se lo esperaba.

— ¿Cree que podría…?

— ¿Qué si podría….? —La bruja Shizune soltó una carcajada, la pelinegra miró a Sakura y ambas intercambiaron una mirada confusa —Por supuesto que puedo —ambas suspiraron.

La bruja se levantó de su lecho, y buscó en unas cajas de su alrededor. Finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, saco dos hermosísimas pulseras de plata, una con un dije de estrella y la otra con uno de luna. Sostuvo el dije de Luna en su mano izquierda mientras murmuraba un conjuro a media voz.

—La Luna parte de tu naturaleza, te regalo esos hermosos ojos a su imagen y semejanza; ahora será la Luna la que los cambiará para protegerte, a ti. Su bella hija —Hinata extendió su brazo y la bruja colocó la pulsera en la muñeca derecha de la princesa. Se volvió hacia Sakura y comenzó el conjuro.

—La Luz de las estrellas es casi tan pura como la luz que tú emanas, deja que esa luz te envuelva y te proteja… —repitió la misma operación con Sakura.

Sakura y Hinata se miraban el espejo esperando un cambio en ellas. — ¡Kai! —murmuró Shizune haciendo un sello con las manos.

Al instante, Sakura observó como el color de su pelo se tenía de oscuro haciéndose negro como el ébano pero sus ojos se mantenían verdes. Podría pasar por hermana de Hinata fácilmente, volvió su vista a Hinata cuyos ojos se habían oscurecido; ahora eran castaños y su cabello seguía intacto demasiado negro, que hasta poseía brillos azulados.

—Mu-Muchas… Gra-Gracias —dijeron ambas maravilladas. Se disponían a pagarle a Shizune cuando esta se rehusó.

— ¿Entonces como quieres que te paguemos, Shizune-san? —preguntó Hinata confusa.

—Déjenme mirar su futuro —sugirió la bruja, ambas asintieron azaradas. Shizune se concentró, pero al mirar se sintió angustiada. Lo que vio no era del todo grato. _Poder, venganza, destrucción. _Los tres grandes pasos a la tragedia. Se dispuso a advertirles…

—No lo digas… —susurró Sakura —Yo misma encararé el futuro. De verdad, gracias por todo, Shizune-nee-chan.

—Muchas Gracias… —dijo Hinata.

— ¿Tú tampoco quieres saber? —preguntó incrédula Shizune, jamás había conocido personas que se negaran a la oportunidad de conocer su destino. Hinata negó con la cabeza.

—Todo es relativo, las cosas que tú ves; pueden ser las que sucederán pero no puedes ver el trasfondo —la bruja le miró sorprendida.

—De ese modo, las cosas pueden ser desagradables para ti. Pero significativas para nosotras —concluyó Sakura.

—Dignas herederas, la sabiduría es parte de ustedes —dijo Shizune —Mi lealtad es para con ustedes. Una advertencia… si uno de los medallones se rompe, ambos hechizos perderán sus efectos —pronunció orgullosa la bruja.

—Lo sabemos, hechicera. Nos encontraremos en otra ocasión —dijo Sakura despidiéndose con la mano, acto que Hinata imitó.

Avanzaron hasta la salida, convencidas de que tenían una amiga más. La hechicera Shizune se quedó maravillada y ahora estaba segura de que el futuro podría ser difícil para esas dos niñas pero ese era el camino que ellas habían elegido.

Y el camino elegido siempre es el mejor.


	4. Iron Lady, kunoichi & Akatsuki’s Village

******~Advertencias:** Ninguna.

Masashi Kishimoto ©.  
**Notas:** FIC en EDICiÓN.

* * *

**~HoPe's LeGenD~**  
UA. Una peligrosa leyenda comienza a нacerse verdad... peligro, acción, нumor y drama descuвrirán sus vidas… esperando no llegar a la тragedia…Sasusaкu, Naruнina, Nejιтeη, Sнiкaтema, Кiвaino, Asuкure.

___III. La dama de Hierro, kunoishi & La aldea Akatsuki_.  


* * *

.

La sed de sangre se extiende, pretendiendo hacer cualquier cosa por realizar sus propósitos. Pero, ¿qué tan lejos te dejarías arrastrar por tu voluntad? Y si realmente pasado un tiempo te dieras cuenta que no lo decidiste tú más bien que era algo que el destino te tenía reservado.

Y ¿cuándo te enamoras, también sigues un sendero ya marcado o se crea a tu paso conforme avanzas? Se dice que únicamente debes limitarte a seguir los caprichos de la diosa de la suerte, pero la pregunta cambia. Si el que te tiene que amar llega ¿cómo reconocerle…?

Hay preguntas que no se responden y hay respuestas que llegan sin la necesidad de hacer preguntas. Entonces ¿cómo hacer para conseguir aquellas respuestas? Definitivamente esa es una de las preguntas sin respuesta.

* * *

.

Neji había preguntado por las fronteras del reino Niji, Tsuki y Taiyou pero no había conseguido información en absoluto. Algunos le habían sugerido que fuera a visitar a la bruja Shizune que conocía todas las respuestas. Era una especie de oráculo, pero él se mantuvo alejado de las garras traicioneras y poco fiables, según él, de esa mujer.

Él sabía que probablemente aquella mujer conocía el paradero de las chicas, y sabía también que bastaba la actitud de cada una para ganarse la confianza y lealtad de la misteriosa bruja.

Él debía encontrarlas por sus propios medios, y le bastaban. Por lo que se dirigió a la ciudad de Yami (Oscuridad), donde había una famosa ninja, que era frecuentemente contratada para asesinatos y misiones peligrosas y se rumoraba, era muy buena en su trabajo. Mataba cuando tenía que matar, y secuestraba cuando tenía que hacerlo, todo a un alto precio.

Le decían _**Iron Lady**_. La única flor que posee el don divino de la muerte, una flor cuyo perfume mata. Con sólo ser aspirado… una peligrosa flor silvestre, carnívora y con una sed insaciable de sangre humana. Su nombre, famoso debido a que ella era silenciosa como el viento y peligrosa como la noche, también era rastreadora y especialista en robos como buena kunoichi. Y de igual manera, era la protección perfecta en caso de amenaza de asesinato, a menos que la hubieran contratado antes para hacer el trabajo sucio.

Pero algo chueco tenía que haber, nadie conocía el verdadero rostro de la kunoichi. Siempre se presentaba con aquella máscara de porcelana con los rasgos de una hermosa mujer. Y ella siempre llegaba al encuentro de aquél que la buscaba.

El príncipe Neji sabía que Iron Lady era un recurso peligroso, pero era el único que él estaba dispuesto a conseguir. Y ¿Qué mejor cliente podría haber conseguido que alguien con recursos monetarios casi infinitos?

El contactaría a la kunoichi, ella sería su rastreadora...

Una mujer de ojos castaños leía en la intimidad de su humilde hogar, una carta de un príncipe a sabiendas de que ninguna otra persona en su sano juicio, le ofrecería tal cantidad de dinero por la búsqueda de una mujer. Únicamente el príncipe Hyuuga, el despechado y plantado haría tal cosa.

Aquella mujer contuvo una carcajada al pensar en lo fácil que le resultaría aquel viaje, el príncipe no sólo le había prometido una cifra impensable de oro, sino también la inmunidad que ella buscaba. No sería buscada más como una asesina, y podría vivir con todos los lujos que ansiaba.

Iron Lady. Mortíferamente letal, una kunoichi que nunca más sería llamada asesina.

Se vistió con empeño, tenía un plan, debía antes que nada comprobar las intenciones del hombre. Mando un comunicado con aquel halcón mensajero, en dos días se reunirían. El día del encuentro, utilizo la peluca negra y se vistió como prostituta.

Neji había llegado a la aldea de Yami era de noche, pero era perfecto. Se dirigió al bar más popular de la aldea, y entró. Iba vestido de manera sencilla como hombre de pueblo con algo de dinero, es decir bastante. Llevaba un pantalón de lino negro, camisa blanca y un sombrero. Buscó con la mirada a una mujer con vestido rojo y un antifaz blanco —la kunoichi, le había comunicado que debían encontrarse en ese lugar —la encontró, sentada en una mesa apartada, casi en las sombras.

Le esperaba aquella despampanante mujer de cabello negro corto y lacio, con piel trigueña y labios rojos pintados, estaba enfundada en un vestido rojo de prostituta. Que dejaba entrever las pronunciadas curvas. Sonrió con arrogancia y se atrevió a hablar.

—Iron Lady-san, la peligrosa kunoichi es una prostituta —desdeñó Neji.

—No digas ese nombre —le recriminó la mujer con dulce voz baja.

—Hn. Como quieras —cedió altanero —No puedo creer que aquella famosa _**kunoichi **_preste esos servicios.

—Sólo si está muy necesitado, Hyuuga Neji-sama —dijo mordaz la mujer con una sonrisa. Neji se sorprendió, no esperaba que ella supiera su identidad.

Abrió la boca para preguntar, la razón de su nombre. Pero aquella mujer le calló y puso sus dedos en los labios del hombre. Se acercó sensualmente y le preguntó.

— ¿Sabes tú que una kunoichi, debe estar entrenada en el arte de la seducción? —sonrió y lo miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos plateados —_**Mortíferamente**_bella, es lo que mejor nos define —le susurró al oído.

—Hn —gruñó Neji aturdido.

—Somos geishas y ninjas a la vez… ¿peligrosa combinación, no crees? —le sonrió alejándose de su oído y besó sus labios fugazmente. Neji no le sonrió y se aparto de ella.

—No caeré, mujer —le advirtió con voz ronca — ¿Aceptarás mi propuesta? —La mujer se alejó de él caminando sensualmente, al llegar a la salida se volvió y le dijo.

—Mañana al amanecer, en la puerta este —dijo al viento. Neji la escuchó y sonrío para sí.

"_Un paso más cerca, mi Sakura" _se dijo interiormente, al fin había conseguido a su rastreadora.

Naruto y Sasuke habían caminado dos días enteros por el bosque. El calor era sofocante, casi no habían pasado por aldeas en el último día así que se encontraban bastante hambrientos. Sasuke suponía que más Naruto ya que el día anterior casi lo había visto zampándose una manada de cerdos él sólo. En realidad, únicamente habían sido 24 tazones de ramen.

Comida que a Sasuke no le agradaba del todo y el rubio se había encargado de arrastrarlo hasta ahí, era en momentos como ese que el Uchiha se preguntaba que hacía en compañía del Uzumaki, cuando había podido arreglárselas suficientemente bien como para llevar a cabo su placentero viaje.

Detuvo el riel de sus pensamientos en ese momento, su viaje no era placentero y sabía que Naruto lo ayudaba a mantener la cordura especialmente haciendo que su mente se concentrara en trivialidades y no se deformara con su oscuro objetivo. A regañadientes y muy en el fondo lo agradecía, aunque no se atrevería a expresarlo jamás. En cuanto al rubio tenía una leve idea de que mantenía a flote al moreno pero ignoraba cuanto.

— ¿Sasuke-teme, falta mucho? —preguntó el rubio desesperanzado.

—Hmp… —dijo inconscientemente Sasuke, pero después de un minuto de considerarlo —Oi, tú eras el guía.

— ¿Ah, sí? —preguntó distraído. El Uchiha lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa.

—Tú eras el guía… —el rubio balbuceó algo inentendible —… Usurakontachi.

—Teme, no me digas así…. Dattebayo —lloriqueó Naruto.

—Usurakontachi —repitió el pelinegro y lo soltó.

—Jejejeje… —Sasuke lo miró furioso.

Naruto sonrió zorrunamente, estaba contento de tener un amigo, él no era una persona amiguera, era sociable y todo eso. Pero en la aldea siempre lo veían como el líder y generalmente los mayores lo trataban con respeto y los jóvenes lo odiaban; cada uno consideraba que podría llegar a ser mejor líder que él. Además de que el guardaba sus distancias celosamente…

Sasuke era una buena persona, era algo frío y solamente hablaba lo necesario. A diferencia de Naruto que hablaba de las cosas más triviales y se divertía haciendo bromas. Aunque el rubio sabía que el Uchiha escuchaba atentamente los comentarios del rubio, a pesar de que contestaba con muletillas y se hacía el desentendido.

Excepto cuando había algún tema de su interés…

—Teme-suke, ¿te he contado de mi padre?

—No.

—Murió cuando yo era pequeño —Sasuke frunció el seño —Su nombre era Minato, era un poderoso mago.

—Por eso fue Hokage —concluyó el pelinegro. Naruto asintió con la cabeza — ¿Tú sabes de magia?

—Me estoy entrenando, manejo algo del elemento fuego 'ttebayo —el Uchiha lo miró desconcertado

—También manejo el fuego… Es parte del legado Uchiha.

—Uchiha… Uchiha —se repitió para sí el rubio —Ya sé —golpeó la palma abierta de su mano izquierda con su puño derecho — ¡Uchiha Sasuke! Dattebayo.

— ¿Hmp? —alzó una ceja desentendido.

—Uchiha de los Uchiha —gritó Naruto como si hubiera descubierto un continente.

—No, de los Uzumaki —ironizó —Dobe —rodó los ojos con evidente fastidio.

— ¡Del Reino Taiyou! —Sasuke se quedó de piedra, no pensó que fuera eso a lo que se refería —Taiyou no oji-sama… 'ttebayo.

—Es una afirmación o una pregunta —dijo seriamente el pelinegro. Una oleada de pánico le invadió pero la desechó rápidamente sustituyéndola por indiferencia.

—Eres Sasuke-oji-sama 'ttebayo —grito el Uzumaki señalándolo con el dedo. —Sí, el príncipe que tiene a todas las chicas de su reino a sus pies que no se interesa por ninguna y que rechazó a Hyuuga-hime —esto último lo dijo con algo de rencor. Sasuke se dio cuenta pero lo ignoró.

—No me digas —replicó aburrido su compañero.

—Oi, Teme. No esperes que te trate como la realeza —dijo Naruto. —Eres sólo Sasuke-teme para mí —el Uchiha sonrió de medio lado.

Pero en su sonrisa arrogante se podía apreciar un dejo de tristeza, todo lo que se propuso, todo por cuanto luchó. Irremediablemente había perdido, fallado miserablemente… Tenía un amigo. Tenía sentimientos paradójicos, se sentía alegre y desdichado al mismo tiempo, trató de alejar ambos sentimientos a la vez, pero no pudo.

—Hmp… Sasuke está bien… —dijo fingiendo indiferencia. Naruto lo miró con una ceja alzada, hasta que este decidió cambiar de tema —Baka, me estabas diciendo algo.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Naruto sonrió, al fin encontraba un tema de conversación con el Uchiha, aunque éste no conversara.

—Hn —afirmó el Uchiha.

—Minato… Namikaze —susurró Naruto mirando al cielo —Un poderoso mago con dominio del elemento fuego, se entrenó con Jiraiya-sama dattebayo —había perdido la inspiración para contarle a Sasuke la increíble historia de su padre.

— ¿Vamos con Jiraiya? —cuestionó el pelinegro.

—Sí, a entrenarnos con él 'ttebayo —gritó alegremente Naruto. —En marcha —señalo hacia el frente, y Sasuke resopló en desaprobación, pero aún así lo siguió.

Sakura y Hinata llegaron a un poblado cercano a las montañas, el llamado pueblo sin ley, Candelyon, arribaron a la posada de la aldea, que se mantenía al lado del bosque a las afueras de la ciudad. Ambas se dieron cuenta de que esa aldea era diferente, a pesar de no tener leyes era demasiado rica.

La posada consistía en tres cabañas. Una grande se podía decir la principal, donde había un comedor y cocina de un lado, del otro lado bancas y mesas para comer y en medio una gran chimenea. Había dos escaleras que daban a los extremos de un tapete circular frente a la chimenea, éstas llegaban al segundo piso donde dormían únicamente los hombres.

En otra cabaña dormían las mujeres, era de dos pisos. Y en la parte de abajo contaba con una pequeña chimenea y una cocineta improvisada, dos baños completos. En la parte de abajo tenían dos habitaciones con tres literas cada una.

Y la última cabaña era igual a la anterior a diferencia de que en ella vivían los dueños de la posada. Finalmente les informaron que había unas aguas termales cerca, a Hinata no le sorprendió en absoluto alegando que ella podía oler el azufre que destilaban las dichosas aguas.

Cuando preguntaron sus nombres Hinata dudo. Sus ojos castaños mostraron confusión, ella conocía que en ese lugar nadie debía dar un nombre. Pero Sakura fue más rápida y dijo sus nombres antes de que la Hyuuga pudiera incluso cavilar sobre el asunto.

—Hikari Sakuno —respondió rápidamente Sakura tendiéndole la mano al muchacho que las había atendido. Ella no conocía las historias del pueblo sin ley pero no por eso dejaba de ser una persona precavida, era consciente de lo mucho que arriesgaban.

—Un placer… —la voz grave del hombre provocó un escalofrió en la Hyuuga. Miró a Hinata con gesto ávido.

—Ah —dijo Sakura comprendiendo de pronto —Ella es mi nee-san, Hinamori —Hinata asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Que grosero de mi parte, señoritas —la ojiverde le devolvió la mirada confusa —Mi nombre es… Aburame Shino. —El joven alto, con cabello negro y ojos verdes les sonrió.

—Mucho gusto, Shino-kun —dijo repentinamente Hinata, decidiendo que podía confiar en ese hombre.

— ¡Hina…! —gritó alarmada Sakura.

— ¿Qué? —gruñó su hermana en voz baja con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y esas confiancitas? —Inquirió la ojiverde alarmada también en voz baja —Lo lamento, Aburame-san, con su permiso —se volvió hacia su hermana y la jaló del brazo hacia ella.

Cuando las dos azabachadas se retiraron, Sakura encaró a su amiga que se estaba riendo.

—Hinat… Hinamori-chan ¿qué te pasa? —le regaño alterada. —Se supone que debemos pasar desapercibidas y se te ocurre hacer migas… ¡Con el dueño de la posada! ¿Estás loca?

—Cálmate, Sakuno-chan —se rió la pelinegra —No tiene nada de malo, confiar en alguien… de vez en cuando —dijo seria por primera vez.

—L-Lo sé… p-pero N-Neji… ¡Tengo miedo, Hin…Hinamori! —se tiró a sus brazos llorando.

—Tranquila. Shino-kun es una buena persona —aseguró la mayor —Neji no nos encontrará.

—No puedes asegurarlo —dijo la ojiverde.

—Pero podemos intentarlo.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Hinamori y Sakuno, se registraron en la posada de la aldea. Se dieron cuenta de que había un gran grupo de extranjeros hospedándose en ella. Provenían de una aldea cercana, donde todos los habitantes poseían el mismo tipo de piel blanca y ojos color borgoña.

Hombres y mujeres con cabellos desde rubio hasta violeta, todos ellos poseedores de una belleza inaudita.

Un joven alto, pálido y ojeroso estaba sentado sólo en el comedor, de penetrantes ojos borgoña y cabellera negra recogida en una coleta. Extremada belleza para un solo ser. Escrutaba las figuras de los allí presentes buscando algo con la mirada, de pronto encontró lo que buscaba. Hizo un sonido con la garganta dirigido hacia la muchacha frente a él.

Aquella volvió los ojos jade hacia él, éste a su vez le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que se acercara. La muchacha se puso de pie sin vacilar con los ojos fijos en él y no parecía darse cuenta de su aletargamiento hasta que fue retenida bruscamente por el agarre de un brazo.

Ella miró el brazo perteneciente a la chica de ojos castaños que estaba sentada a su lado, la miró a los ojos y comprendió la desaprobación es aquellos pozos café. Sonrió para infundirle seguridad y con una mirada aseguró que todo estaría bien, más bien que _ella estaría bien. _

Se acerco con andar ceremonioso y se sentó frente a él, en ningún momento desde la interrupción de Hinata había renunciado al contacto visual.

— ¿Su aldea está muy lejos de aquí? —preguntó con timidez la Haruno mirándolo entre las pestañas, algo cohibida por la mirada

—Sin duda —respondió con voz ronca pero musical.

— ¿Y qué hacen por acá? —curioseó la pelirrosa fingiendo indiferencia.

—De caza —resolvió tranquilamente, parecía un ser inalterable.

— ¿Caza? —replicó frunciendo el ceño en señal de confusión. Esos aldeanos sí que eran extraños — ¿Y qué van a cazar? —quiso saber más.

— ¿Realmente quieres saber? —sonrió él con arrogancia… la Haruno asintió con la cabeza, él inclinó la suya hacia la de ella, sin pensarlo ella repitió la acción. — ¿Tú nombre? —murmuró.

—Haruno Sakura —respondió automáticamente y sin pensar. Él sonrió triunfante.

La contempló mientras ella únicamente lo miraba, podía escuchar los incesantes latidos del corazón de la chica. Sentía enormes deseos de hacerla suya pero no sólo en el sentido carnal, más allá de eso.

—Vengo de caza, pero puede que las opciones cambien —rectificó él después de meditar un minuto.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Podría buscar una _**compañera**_ —Sakura se estremeció ante sus palabras, él sonrío en una mueca torcida dejando entrever unos afilados colmillos.

— ¿Quién? —susurró la pelirrosa aterrada, comprendiendo entonces que no era precisamente el depredador sino más bien la presa, la indefensa presa.

Aquel hombre se río con ganas, de una manera espectral. Su risa sonaba vacía, hueca como si no existiera, como el sonido de un eco pero sin ser repetitivo.

—Hueles _**delicioso**_ —se regodeó aspirando aquel aroma con los ojos cerrados —a chocolate y cerezas —ella se sonrojo hasta la raíz del pelo. —Se me hace agua la boca.

Lentamente acercó su boca al cuello de la ojiverde y pasó sus labios por su garganta hacia el lóbulo de la oreja, Sakura se había congelado en el acto. Ella jamás había llegado a tal nivel con un hombre, sintió miedo por lo que pudiese suceder.

— ¿Interrumpo algo? —Hinata habló furiosa, ¿Qué se creía ese sujeto para hacerle eso a su amiga? Esa si era demasiado confianza, miró con brusquedad a Sakura pero al percatarse del terror en los ojos de esta, la ira se desvaneció.

— ¿Venías a decir algo? —dijo con la voz crispada de rabia.

—Heem… Vámonos, Sakuno-chan —la jaló rápidamente y la sacó a trompicones del comedor, ella seguía en shock. Hinata suspiró comprendiendo que la pelirrosa estaba tan asustada e incluso más que ella. — ¿Estás bien? —Sakura tardo un minuto entero en responder.

—Sí —dijo con un hilo de voz.

Regresaron a la cabaña, a protegerse en sus habitaciones. Hinata había escuchado de aquellas criaturas de la noche, los bebedores de sangre. Pero jamás se imagino encontrar un poblado donde coexistieran de una manera singular. Una de las cosas más extrañas, era sin duda, que el sol no parecía afectarles en absoluto. Por lo que ambas tenían que mantenerse cautelosas al desconfiar de cualquier habitante de la posada, ya que un movimiento no calculado y podían sumirse involuntariamente en el sueño eterno de la muerte.

Sakura era menos cuidadosa, pero no le iba a dar una reprimenda por lo de hoy, ya estaba demasiado aterrada. Ahora Hinata no tendría que restregarle que los vampiros no la veían "deliciosa" por lo bella que era, sino porque olía como comida. La pelirrosa al fin lo había comprendido aunque de pésima manera. Al menos seguía viva…

Por la mañana sentadas desayunando, alejadas de los demás por petición de Hinata y sin reproches de Sakura.

—Saku-chan, hoy hace un buen día… —comenzó Hinata, la ojiverde le miró. La "oji-castaña" reprimió una carcajada al verla, el pan tostado sosteniéndolo con los dientes y las mejillas untadas de mermelada. Las manos ocupadas en sostener el cabello fuera del rostro.

— ¿Afg see...? —la pelinegra no pudo más y soltó la carcajada, Sakura frunció el seño.

—Lo siento —se disculpó —Vayamos a las termas… —sugirió la pelinegra. Sakura soltó el pan, emocionada.

—Que buena idea, Hina-chan —gritó la pelirrosa. La pelinegra sonrió.

Terminando el desayuno, se alistaron camino al área de recreación que no estaba del todo cerca; simplemente a la distancia ideal para disfrutar de una tranquila caminata. De ida a las termas la ojiverde vio a lo lejos un hermoso caballo blanco, no tardó en avanzar hacia él. Pero el animal se alejaba cada que ella daba un paso hacía él.

—Se aleja… —murmuró desconcertada la "pelinegra" —Pero ¿por qué?

Esto sorprendió mucho a ambas, ya que se conocían desde pequeñas y Hinata sabía que su amiga tenía una conexión especial con los animales. La ojiverde decidió no darle tanta importancia, y las chicas retomaron su camino.

Ya en la estancia termal, tuvieron la oportunidad de dejar a un lado aquella preocupación de ser encontradas aunque fuera por un pequeño momento, o aunque fuera minimizarla.

De regreso se separaron, Sakura fue a buscar comida, estaba hambrienta pues ni siquiera había terminado su desayuno. En cambio, Hinata buscó a Shino. Se encamino hacia la cabaña del administrador, ambos se habían hecho amigos.

— ¿Shino-kun? —preguntó al distinguir una silueta en la cabaña del administrador

— ¿Hina…mo…ri-chan? —dijo el aludido con una voz áspera y entrecortada.

— ¿Q-Qué sucede… Shino-kun? —cuestionó preocupada por él, cuando estuvo a su lado. Tenía un aspecto deplorable, sus ojos estaban hundidos y había ojeras debajo de ellos. Su tez estaba pálida y sus labios de un color azuloso.

—Hina-chan, corres peligro.

— ¿Po-Por q-qué? —comenzaba a aterrorizarse, nunca había visto a su amigo así.

—La Akatsuki… —fue lo único que fue capaz de decir.

—N-No entiendo…

—No hay tiempo, debemos irnos —la tomó de la muñeca izquierda, y la jaló hacia la salida, junto a él. Pensó que su amigo deliraba, pero vaciló al ver la preocupación en su semblante y su determinación.

—P-Pero ¿Y Sakura? —gimió Hinata, Shino frunció las cejas, pensativo.

— ¿Quién? —_"Mierda" _se dijo la pelinegra.

—Sakuno —él la miró sin comprender. Como si jamás hubiera oído el nombre —Mi hermana menor, Sakuno.

—No hay tiempo —repitió Shino duramente arrastrándola a las afueras de la posada, rumbo al bosque. No parecía él. Las nubes se arremolinaban furiosas en el firmamento y comenzaba a llover.

En la cabaña principal, la "pelinegra" de ojos verdes se servía animadamente un plato de cereal, ajena a lo que estaba por suceder.

Se sentó, dispuesta a disfrutar su segundo desayuno. Rápidamente comenzó a engullir el cereal, con el fin de buscar a Hinata y Shino. No le gustaba estar sola, demasiado.

Le faltaba medio plato cuando se dio cuenta de que sentía un sueño atroz, difícil de soportar. Soltó su cuchara pesadamente, al tiempo que se le cerraban los ojos. Sin percatarse de que una mirada color carmín seguía atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

Finalmente no pudo más y se rindió al sueño…

Hinata y Shino se alejaron rápidamente de los alrededores, internándose en el bosque. La lluvia golpeándoles fieramente el rostro. Hinata forcejeó intentando zafarse pero no lo consiguió. Ella en su intentó por deshacerse del agarre cayó al suelo, Shino la levantó sin dificultad alguna, y corrió con ella en brazos.

Finalmente llegaron a un acantilado extendiéndose en la orilla contraria del bosque, el mar se revolvía agitado y peligroso. Shino la soltó bruscamente y avanzó un paso hacia el frente, con dirección al acantilado, el viento soplaba con furia de tormenta y la lluvia había arreciado.

—Shino-kun… ¿Qué pasa? —dijo suavemente con cuidado de no alterarlo.

—Teníamos que escapar Hina-chan… —siguió hablando con voz áspera y con los ojos vigilantes.

—Pero, no entiendo… —replicó Hinata. Shino se volteó y la encaró, la pelinegra pudo ver un destello de locura en sus ojos. Avanzó hacia ella.

— ¿Qué no lo entiendes? —repitió con una nota de histeria, Hinata intentó dar un paso hacia atrás pero el la tomo por los brazos antes de que se moviera — ¡¿Qué no lo entiendes? —dijo irónico, repentinamente furioso, la zarandeo con fuerza.

—Me… haces daño… Shino-kun… —sollozó Hinata. No se había percatado, pero por sus mejillas corrían rastro salados de dolor acompañados por la lluvia —Suél…tame… ¡Suéltame! —gritó.

—Hina… —los ojos de Shino se abrieron desconcertados, él lucía distinto —Hinamori… ¿p-pero… q-qué…? —preguntó confuso, el grito de Hinata le había sorprendido.

En ese momento unos pasos apresurados y un grito ensordecedor los alertaron, un chico alto y rubio venía corriendo hacia ellos seguido por uno pelinegro. Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando oyeron la voz autoritaria del rubio.

— ¡Libérala, maleante! —gritó Naruto. Shino le devolvió una mirada confusa y desentendida, Hinata le miró con lágrimas en los ojos a causa del dolor —Te he dicho que la sueltes…. —gritó el rubio a punto de abalanzarse contra él.

— ¿Shino-kun…? P-Por favor… —dijo con voz débil la pelinegra, Shino la miró y se dio cuenta de que la tenía sujeta con tanta fuerza que la lastimaba, inmediatamente como si le quemara, la soltó.

Hinata cayó al suelo de sentón, sobándose torpemente los brazos entumidos por el dolor y el frío. El rubio que antes había llegado, camino hasta ella, se inclinó hacia delante y le ofreció la mano para que se parase. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —dijo con una sonrisa cuando ella estuvo de pie. Ella asintió — ¿Segura? ¿No te hizo daño?

—Sí, G-Gracias —respondió con un sonrojo.

—Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, y él es Sasuke-teme —dijo señalando a la persona que venía corriendo tras él. Hinata pudo observarlos bien, altos y fornidos. El rubio con la piel bronceada y ojos azules profundos. Cálidos como la brisa del verano en la playa. Y el otro de piel nívea que contrastaba perfectamente con su cabello negro casi azulado. Aunque menos que el de la chica. Su iris de color ónix, tan fríos como la misma piedra.

—Hn —gruño el aludido.

Hinata dudo, pero finalmente se resolvió en decirle su nombre a los extraños que la miraban interesados.

—Hikari Hinamori —el nombre que Sakura había escogido para ella, cayo en la cuenta. Ella no estaba ahí, buscó a Shino con la mirada, pero no lo encontró — ¡¿Shino-kun? —preguntó al viento.

— ¿Humm? —murmuró Naruto sin comprender.

— ¿Shino-kun…? —volvió a preguntar. Miró al rubio esperanzada —Uzumaki-san ¿d-dónde está Shino-kun?

—Estaba aquí… 'ttebayo —Naruto miró confundido en todas direcciones — ¿Teme, viste a dónde se fue?

—Hmp… —negó extrañado. Ese sujeto había desaparecido de un momento a otro y nadie lo había notado. El Uchiha tenía la sensación que estaba ocurriendo algo gordo.

Hinata miró asustada a su alrededor, estaba en el bosque. La persona que la había llevado ahí se había esfumado, su amiga del alma había sido abandonada en la posada. Por ella. Según por la amenaza de peligro inminente, aunque ella no comprendía del todo ese peligro. Estaba sola, se sobresaltó, _casi _sola. Había dos extraños a su lado, de los cuales a penas y sabía sus nombres.

Las lágrimas se le arremolinaban en los ojos, luchaba por contenerlas pero no se sentía capaz. _**Estúpida. **_Era una estúpida, escapó de un peligro que ni siquiera existía, dejando a su suerte a su casi-hermana. Y ella tampoco sabía como volver.

Naruto y Sasuke miraban a la chica ensimismados, se notaba que ella estaba a punto de echarse a llorar y ellos no sabían que hacer al respecto.

—Oi —dijo Sasuke fríamente. Hinata se sobresaltó y le miró cohibida —Ni se te ocurra llorar.

Error. Lo dijo con dureza, demasiado poco tacto. La chica al oír sus palabras derramó las lágrimas que con tanto esfuerzo, había logrado contener. Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, sin poder contener ya los sollozos.

—Teme, eres hipersensible —ironizó Naruto rodando los ojos. Sasuke le hizo mala cara.

—Dobe —puso los ojos en blanco.

—Hinamori-chan… ¿Puedo decirte así, cierto? —dijo dulcemente el rubio, ella le miró y asintió con la cabeza. Naruto se arrodillo al lado de ella y puso una mano en su hombro —Tranquila. No te haremos daño —aseguró.

—Primero tenemos que refugiarnos de la tormenta —razonó el rubio, la miró fijamente toda empapada y sucia, temblando de frío. Le tendió su abrigo y la mano, ella recibió el abrigo y le tomó la mano, la ayudo a levantarse. —Vamos —la jaló delicadamente de la muñeca hacia el bosque donde los gruesos árboles los protegieran de la lluvia.

El pelinegro los siguió sin mucho interés, encontraron unos cuantos leños y los juntaron. Sasuke prendió la fogata. Los tres se sentaron alrededor de ella, para guardar calor. Por las mejillas de Hinata seguían cayendo lágrimas.

—Respira profundo y tranquilízate —le dijo con voz suave Naruto. Ella siguió sus instrucciones. Cuando se hubo calmado, Naruto le preguntó — ¿Qué sucede, Hinamori-chan? —Hinata hiperventilo antes de contestar.

—Estoy preocupada… —dijo a media voz.

—Sabemos que te preocupa tu _amigo, _pero no creo que deberías…

—No estoy así por él… —interrumpió Hinata, se percató del tono con el que el rubio había pronunciado la palabra "amigo" como si le molestara. Se apresuró a añadir —Bueno, no del todo. Más bien es por mi hermana —los chicos se sorprendieron, ella los ignoró. Su voz se volvió tan baja como un susurro —Ella se quedó en la posada donde nos estábamos hospedando. Shino-kun dijo que yo corría peligro y me arrastró lejos. No estoy segura cuál es el peligro pero sé que si lo hay… mi hermana podría pasarlo mal —recordó de pronto una mención de Shino —Él dijo algo de… Akamatsu… o algo así, pero no sé qué es eso —frunció el ceño.

— ¿Akamatsu?... No te preocupes, Hinamori-chan —Naruto la miró fijamente y le sonrió, Hinata le respondió con un sonrojo —Te ayudaremos a rescatar a tu hermana dattebayo.

— ¿De verdad Uzumaki-san? —preguntó sorprendida, la sonrisa de Naruto se ensanchó y asintió.

—Puedes decirme Naruto, te ayudaremos ¿verdad, Sasuke-teme? —miró al aludido y se dio cuenta de que este no tenía intenciones de ayudarla.

—Dobe —habló secamente, miró hacia otro lado y comenzó a caminar. Hizo una seña para que le siguiera. Naruto miró a Hinata y ella a su vez lo miró a él.

—No tardo Hinamori-chan —corrió un poco hasta alcanzar a su amigo. Hinata los miraba curiosa, algo sorprendida por la amabilidad del rubio — ¿Qué haces teme? ¿No ves que necesita ayuda?

—No. ¿Qué haces tú? —Le reprimió el pelinegro —No hay tiempo para esto.

—Claro que lo hay 'ttebayo —rebatió el rubio —Siempre hay tiempo para ayudar a alguien. Estoy empezando a desconfiar de ti. ¿Qué clase de rey serías, si te niegas a ayudar a quién lo necesita? —Se cuestionó con la mano en la barbilla —No uno muy querido, definitivamente —El menor de los Uchiha le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—Hmp —respondió el Uchiha, Naruto sonrió —Rápido.

Regresaron con Hinata, Naruto sonriendo y el Uchiha enfurruñado pero dispuesto a ayudar. Hinata adivinó lo que sucedió. Miró al Uchiha intimidada y le dio las gracias. La princesa ignoraba que aquel hombre de pocas palabras y belleza excepcional, era el mismo príncipe que la rechazó como su esposa.

—Y-Yo no conozco… el camino —dijo preocupada mirando a las copas de los árboles, sabiendo que dada la poca luz ya era de noche, ambos la miraron.

—Hn —gruño.

—El teme nos dirá el camino —dijo tranquilizador. Hinata se sorprendió y miró al aludido que cerraba los ojos y después de un segundo los volvía a abrir. De un distinto color, de rojo carmín y pupila negra… con aspas alrededor de estas.

—Partiremos al amanecer… —habló con voz fría Sasuke.

—Resiste, Saku… —imploró la chica.

Despertó desorientada, aletargada y entumida, no segura de lo que había sucedido con anterioridad. Los ojos nublados no reconocían su alrededor. Un sentimiento de soledad, la invadió.

Logró enfocar la visión, y se confundió cuando observó a su alrededor, aquella cabaña principal sin una sola ánima y con aspecto abandonado. La luz de la Luna alumbraba tétricamente la estancia.

Se levantó desconcertada, y sintió sus piernas entumidas y débiles. A penas y podían sostener su peso, dio unos cuantos pasos, produciendo eco. Cayó de rodillas rendida por sus piernas de goma.

—Que extraño… —murmuró en voz baja, con la sensación de que se olvidaba de algo.

— ¿_Qué es extraño_? —ronroneó una voz masculina en su oído, se sobresaltó y miró hacia atrás.

Un hombre de pie, tras ella, vestía una capa negra con nubes rojas. Extremadamente apuesto, tanto que lucía irreal. Estaba segura que si se levantaba, él sería mucho más alto que ella. Aproximadamente como dos cabezas. De tez blanca angelical y ojos oscuros profundos, haciendo perfecto juego con su cabello ébano, largo y amarrado en una coleta. Le costaba creer que ese hombre hubiera pronunciado esas palabras, su semblante era serio, frío, totalmente indiferente; pero en sus ojos había una chispa de curiosidad y algo más, algo _**indescifrable**__. _

— ¿Humm? —fue lo único que salió de sus labios, y se golpeó mentalmente por aletargarse.

—Te he estado buscando, _**Hime **_—sonrió con superioridad. Ella tragó saliva.

— ¿Q-Quién eres? —preguntó con un hilo de voz, casi hipnotizada por la penetrante mirada de él.

—Itachi…

— ¿I-Itachi? —no se atrevió a subir la voz, queriendo mantener la atmósfera de ese encuentro. De alguna manera, sentía que si hablaba alto, su ensoñación se esfumaría. Él asintió una sola vez.

— ¿Vendrás _**conmigo**_, Hime? —dijo con voz seductora, aterciopelada.

Ella lo miró levemente dubitativa, él la miró con fijeza engatusándola. Ella accedió finalmente. Itachi le tendió la mano y ella colocó la suya sobre la de él, y se levantó. Completamente hipnotizada, una parte de su mente le gritaba que lo que hacía estaba mal, pero ella la ignoraba. Había algo tremendamente familiar en su belleza, lucía como uno de ellos.

— ¿Y los vampiros? —preguntó aletargada.

—Sólo eran una ilusión… —la princesa lo miró confundida pero sin alterarse. Itachi negó con la cabeza, y le susurró con la vista clavada en sus ojos. —Vamos.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —dijo dulcemente la ojiverde…

—A mi reino, _**Niji **__no Hime-sama._

Sakura parpadeó repetidas veces, saliendo de su estupor. Itachi maldijo en su fuero interno, aquella estupidez. La tomó bruscamente por el brazo apegándola a él, la chica le devolvió la mirada espantada.

— ¿C-Cómo s-sabes… q-quien s-soy? —dijo una octava más alta, haciendo que el aturdimiento fuera suplantado por el miedo.

—No importa… —dijo él, mirándola a los ojos, casi se sintió desfallecer en aquellos abismos oscuros.

—P-Pero… —desvió la mirada, obligándose a mantenerse a flote. La tomó del mentón obligándola a encararlo.

—Vamos —repitió él, suavemente, intentando seducirla. Ella se soltó de su agarre.

—No —dijo firmemente. Itachi suspiró inconforme, cerrando los ojos.

—Debiste haber aceptado antes —ella le miró confundida, preguntándose porque _antes. _Lo decía como si ella fuese a aceptar.

Itachi abrió los ojos lentamente, la ojiverde se sorprendió. Eran rojos y con aspas girando alrededor de la pupila. Parpadeó repetidas veces, entonces las aspas se unieron en una sola e Itachi susurró bajo como si se tratara de un veneno deslizándose por sus labios.

—Mangekyou Sharingan.

Ahogó un grito de sorpresa al tiempo que se desplomaba, con su mente dentro de una ilusión. Itachi sostuvo el cuerpo tomándola de la cintura, apegándola a él. La alzo en vilo y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, con su capa ondeando tras él.


	5. Illusionist and Artist, Cherry withered

******~Advertencias:** Ninguna.

Masashi Kishimoto ©.  
**Notas:** FIC en EDICiÓN.

* * *

**~HoPe's LeGenD~**  
UA. Una peligrosa leyenda comienza a нacerse verdad... peligro, acción, нumor y drama descuвrirán sus vidas… esperando no llegar a la тragedia…Sasusaкu, Naruнina, Nejιтeη, Sнiкaтema, Кiвaino, Asuкure.

___IV. Ilusionista y artista, flor de cerezo flagelada_.  


* * *

.

La línea que divide la locura de la razón se vuelve tan diáfana que no es posible asegurar que realmente existe. Muchas veces aquella realidad se pierde en la fantasía, pero hay ocasiones en que la mente estable produce delirios o alucinaciones que en su sano juicio no tendría. Sobre todo cuando su naturaleza es inestable y cambiante… pero si no se puede sublimar en algo positivo o por lo menos decente.

¿Es posible afirmar entonces que se está demente? Y si se está demente ¿cómo saberlo? Ya que los límites son tan difusos. Es como la vida o la muerte, puedes estar a un paso de la muerte pero sigues estando vivo. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Pero cuando caes en coma, el letargo mágico del cual no despiertas por voluntad propia, ¿estás vivo o estás muerto?

Cuando creas algo que no podría existir, algo que sólo se puede ver. Algo que nunca ha existido, la mejor de las ilusiones jamás vista antes. Magia de un nivel superior, únicamente majestuoso. ¿En qué_ te conviertes? ¿Qué eres? ¿Ilusionista o artista_?

* * *

.

La línea que divide la locura de la razón se vuelve tan diáfana que no es posible asegurar que realmente existe. Muchas veces aquella realidad se pierde en la fantasía, pero hay ocasiones en que la mente estable produce delirios o alucinaciones que en su sano juicio no tendría. Sobre todo cuando su naturaleza es inestable y cambiante… pero si no se puede sublimar en algo positivo o por lo menos decente.

¿Es posible afirmar entonces que se está demente? Y si se está demente ¿cómo saberlo? Ya que los límites son tan difusos. Es como la vida o la muerte, puedes estar a un paso de la muerte pero sigues estando vivo. Tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Pero cuando caes en coma, el letargo mágico del cual no despiertas por voluntad propia, ¿estás vivo o estás muerto?

Cuando creas algo que no podría existir, algo que sólo se puede ver. Algo que nunca ha existido, la mejor de las ilusiones jamás vista antes. Magia de un nivel superior, únicamente majestuoso. ¿En qué_ te conviertes? ¿Qué eres? ¿Ilusionista o artista_?

La Hyuuga estaba sentada en una piedra. Miró al cielo ansiosa, y se dio cuenta de que un resplandor anaranjado y rojizo envolvía al astro rey, quién miraba todo desde las alturas y les brindaba con benevolencia su preciado resplandor. Suspiro al tiempo que miraba aquél hermoso espectáculo, de pronto recordó que no estaba sola y volteó a su derecha y observo al rubio sentado mirando también al cielo. Lo observo atentamente y no pudo evitar que un calor emanara de su pecho cuando recordó que le ofreció su ayuda.

Desvió la vista avergonzada, esperando que él no se diera cuenta. Recordó al otro chico el acompañante de Naruto, el pelinegro de ojos negros, Sasuke.

_El sol brillaba en lo alto, habían salido a primera hora. A Hinata le costaba creer que se encontraban tan lejos, cuando llegó con Shino fue todo tan rápido, pero al parecer estaban demasiado lejos para volver rápido. Sasuke iba a la cabeza del grupo, seguido por el rubio y por último ella, la más lenta._

— _¿Qué pasa 'ttebayo? —gritó Naruto, que chocó contra Sasuke ya que se detuvo de pronto. Sasuke miró hacia atrás, más allá de Naruto. La mirada de Sasuke se encontró con la de Hinata y el rubio gruño molesto._

—_No puede seguir —dijo serio aún con la mirada en los ojos de Hinata. Ella frunció el seño molesta, si que era capaz de seguir, cierto que hacía que fueran más lentos pero no tenía derecho a tratarla así. Abrió la boca para replicar, pero Naruto la sorprendió interrumpiéndola._

—_Lo sé —dijo el rubio bajando la cabeza. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, no creyó Naruto la traicionase así. Se había vuelto hacía el lado oscuro, entrecerró los ojos con furia —Teme, ten cuidado —esas palabras la descolocaron por completo, no entendió a lo que se referían… la chica los miró confundida. _

—_Aa… —afirmó el pelinegro altanero, los miró primero a Hinata y luego a Naruto. —Dobe… —dijo con un asentimiento. _

_Sasuke se dio la vuelta. _

—_Hi-Hikari… —le dijo Hinata, él se volvió y la miró dudoso. —Hi-Hikari Sa-Sakuno —dijo con voz trémula la pelinegra mientras lo miraba con ojos anhelantes —Es el nombre de mi hermana._

_Se sorprendió y sonrió de medio lado, haciendo un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida. Y se marchó acto seguido, lo suficientemente veloz para que Hinata lo perdiera de vista rápidamente. Ella miró a Naruto confundida y atemorizada, porque se habían quedado solos. Naruto comprendió la mirada y respondió a las preguntas que la Hyuuga no había podido pronunciar._

—_Hinamori-chan es muy peligroso que tú vayas, se sienten chakras (pulsiones mágicas) demasiado fuertes. También es peligroso que te deje sola, por eso Sasuke-teme se adelantó. Yo iré en caso de que tarde mucho en volver… —la miró fijamente, ella se encontraba abrumada había separado a los chicos para que la ayudaran, sin mencionar que no tenía idea de cómo se encontraba Sakura._

—_Lo lamento, Naruto-san —la chica se disculpó, él negó con la cabeza._

—_Todo estará bien, te lo prometo. Dattebayo —sus ojos brillaban debido a la sinceridad de su promesa, siempre inspirando confianza._

—_G-Gracias, Na-Naruto-san —le devolvió la sonrisa._

Hinata no lo pensaba admitir pero estaba preocupada por aquel hombre arrogante de ojos negros, se había ido muy temprano y ya era casi medio día, pero de alguna manera estaba bastante tranquila, es decir, ya que Naruto no andaba preocupado en absoluto.

—No te preocupes, Hinamori-chan. El teme es fuerte —le dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, adivinando sus pensamientos —Viste sus ojos, son poderosos. Sasuke sabrá encontrarla 'ttebayo—ella se sonrojó al ser descubierta y luego frunció el seño.

—N-No estaba preocupada y menos por alguien como él —respondió altiva. Pero ambos sabían que eso era mentira. Después de todo quizá Naruto también estuviese preocupado, igual que ella.

Quizá él también deseaba acompañar a su amigo… pero claro era su culpa. Si Naruto no había podido ir, era porque tenía que hacer de niñera. Hinata suspiró.

—No deberías hacer esto.

— ¿Hacer qué? —el Uzumaki la miró con interés.

—Ya sabes. Esto —la pelinegra se sonrojo nuevamente desviando la mirada. Naruto sonrió.

— ¿Esto? —dijo ampliando más la sonrisa. — ¿A qué te refieres… dattebayo? —arqueó las cejas en señal de confusión.

—Hacer de niñera, por supuesto… —dijo seriamente mirándolo apenada —Seguramente deseas acompañar a tu amigo… y…

—Lo deseo 'ttebayo —admitió el rubio —Pero lo que más deseo en este momento es protegerte —respondió sinceramente y sin pensar. Hinata se sonrojo hasta la raíz del pelo y bajo la cabeza, haciendo que su cabello le cubriera la cara, Naruto la miro ávidamente un segundo y luego volteo hacia el cielo —Lo siento —se disculpó el rubio —Yo sé que es muy extraño oír esto pero, siento como si ya te conociera… desde hace mucho tiempo… —dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Nunca has sentido que te hace falta alguien? Un vació en el pecho, que te dice que hay alguien a quien extrañas y aún no conoces. ¿Qué la estás esperando, cuánto tardarás en conocerla si es que realmente la conocerás? Es una sensación extraña 'ttebayo —Naruto describió con emoción lo que sentía.

Hinata pasó cuidadosamente su cabello a su hombro derecho, creando una cortina protectora entre ellos. Su corazón intentaba decirle algo importante pero no podía escucharlo claramente, lo oía latir con fuerza y desesperación. Naruto esperaba una respuesta así que se quedo callado.

—Me ha sucedido. Esperar a alguien que no llega… Amar a alguien que no conozco… sin la certeza de conocerlo. Es triste… —respondió con un hilo de voz la pelinegra y un nudo en la garganta.

—No me parece triste. Yo pienso que algún día conoceremos a los que esperamos —Hinata le miró sorprendida y él le sonrió. —La vida no sería emocionante sí los hubiéramos conocido desde un principio… —sus miradas se cruzaron, Naruto sonrió tiernamente mientras Hinata tenía la sensación de perderse en aquel mar profundo de su mirada, al igual que el rubio se perdía en la mirada de la chica.

Naruto pudo ver un destello plateado en aquellos ojos que llameaban mientras los miraba, y parpadeó repetidas veces rompiendo el contacto visual que habían creado. Ambos desviaron la mirada, repentinamente azorados.

— ¿Cómo es tu hermana, 'ttebayo? —preguntó Naruto dispuesto a romper el incómodo momento. Por la cabeza de Hinata pasaron imágenes de Hanabi un segundo y sacudió la cabeza, no debía pensar en eso, Sakura también era su hermana.

—Su nombre es Saku…no, ella tiene ojos verdes… —miró al rubio con gesto nostálgico —Es una gran persona, muy dulce y buena, también tiene su carácter. Es infantil y terca pero siempre sigue sus convicciones… También es muy inteligente aunque algo inocente —suspiró recordando el incidente con el vampiro —No concibe maldad en nadie.

— ¿Eres su hermana mayor? —preguntó el rubio.

—Sí, yo tengo dieciocho y ella tiene… trece digo, dieciséis… —se golpeó mentalmente por su error. Esperaba que Naruto no se hubiera dado cuenta, se sintió mal por mentirle.

—Parece ser que no estás muy enterada de su edad… —Hinata hizo una mueca y el rubio se rió de ella —pero la quieres mucho —dijo Naruto conmovido. Hinata asintió más alegre aferrándose a cualquier cosa que le restara importancia a su equivocación, se volvió hacia el rubio y le miró, lucía algo deprimido.

— ¿Tienes hermanos…? —el rubio bajo la cabeza tristemente, la pelinegra tomó valor y termino — ¿Na-Naruto-ku-kun? —después de todo lo que había pasado era imposible no sentir confianza hacia ese sujeto.

—No. —dijo el ojiazul con voz apagada… Sonrió levemente al recordar que no se podía rendir, al menos aún no. —Pero una vez tuve una familia.

—Ah. —fue todo lo que fue capaz de decir, no se esperaba esa misteriosa reacción del rubio. Decidió no insistir más, él le contaría cuando se sintiera preparado.

Naruto puso su cabeza entre las rodillas, preguntándose porque no pudo contarle, con Sasuke no había tenido problemas recordando al recordar su pasado, claro está que no recordó todo. En cambio con Hinamori, cuando recordó lo que sucedió sintió una ira tremenda y una oleada de tristeza.

Supuso que se debía a su padre y la aceptación, todos lo veían como un héroe en su natal Konoha pero él no se veía así. Él, Naruto Uzumaki era el asesino de Minato Namikaze. Su padre, él había asesinado a su padre…

Por culpa, del Kyuubi. Aquel zorro gigante de nueve colas que atacó su aldea hace casi veinte años, había sido encerrado en su interior, por su padre. Pero toda acción tiene que tener un intercambio equivalente, y el precio de salvar a su aldea fue la vida de Minato.

Quizá Naruto temiera que Hinamori lo viera como lo que realmente era… un demonio. Pero ¿por qué le importaba tanto lo que ella pensara? La miró de reojo… Pudo ver que ella movía constantemente sus manos sin sentido, ¿estaba nerviosa? O ¿quizá preocupada? Sólo esperaba ser lo bastante fuerte para controlarse en dado caso de que el zorro le ganara a su razón.

Aunque quizá ella huyera cuando se diera cuenta de lo peligroso e inestable que era. Pero con lo poco que la había conocido pudo asegurarse que ella no era de las que se marchan, dejando a alguien a su suerte… Un sudor frío le recorrió la espina dorsal, entonces se dio cuenta que realmente tenía miedo de dañarla, tenía miedo de perder el control.

Un día de camino y aún no habían llegado a ninguna parte, pero quién puede avanzar tan rápido está claro que alguien como él podría. Viajando sólo claro está. Pero esa mujer lo retrasaba, él sabía que no era un shinobi aún así era consciente de que poseía bastante resistencia.

Miró con renuencia a la mujer que se encontraba junto al fuego, ella hacia un estofado de verduras. Él se encontraba sentado frente a ella mirándola tan entretenida y relajada, en ocasiones como esa Neji dudaba de aquella kunoichi. Ella le había dicho que se detuvieran después de caminar un día y medio.

Aquella máscara que usaba lo molestaba, él quería estar con igualdad, quería que ella se expusiera al igual que él. Quería conocer su identidad y al mismo tiempo quería saciar su curiosidad, ella era la única mujer que inspiraba esos sentimientos.

Lo que él sentía por Sakura, por su Sakura. Era enteramente diferente, él sabía que esa mujer no le pertenecía. Neji conocía a la perfección a Sakura y la quería, la amaba obsesivamente; pero ella lo odiaba, odiaba su ambición, odiaba su nuevo carácter, lo odiaba a él.

En cambio a Iron Lady, la quería… muerta. Él no estaba dispuesto a dejar que una mujer lo mangoneara como su juguete y menos una de tan baja categoría como esa prostituta. Pero por ahora, de ella dependía todo. De ella dependía encontrar a su Sakura.

Se sentía impotente y tan normal, estaba terriblemente acostumbrado a que la gente le respetará y temiera que no podía concebir que hubiera una persona que no cayera ante él.

Si se considera como actúo Sakura ante él, eran aquella mujer y la princesita del reino Niji las únicas que se habían revelado ante él. Aunque pronto ella estaría junto a él como su esposa.

_Neji caminaba lentamente a la salida de la aldea Yami, el sol comenzaba a levantarse poco a poco. Se sorprendió mucho cuando a las afueras del pueblo y a orillas del bosque, buscó con la mirada y pudo ver una lejana silueta que lo esperaba._

_Admiro la bien formada silueta de aquella mujer, vestía unos pantalones rosa oscuro que llegaban a la mitad de la pierna como aquellos que usaban los pescadores. Y una blusa china de color blanco con bordados en las orillas del mismo rosa. Llevaba las típicas sandalias ninja de color negro, el cabello castaño oscuro lo usaba atado en dos chonguitos. En la cintura tenía algo similar a un pergamino enorme color verde además del típico estuche de armas._

—_Hn —llamó su atención cuando estuvo a su lado._

—_No me hables como si fuera un perro —habló altivamente dándose la vuelta a medias, rebelando una máscara de hermoso perfil y gruesa porcelana. —Que seas de sangre noble, no quiere decir que seas un caballero —inquirió mordaz._

— _¿La usas para no mancharte de sangre? —preguntó ignorando el comentario anterior._

—_No me provoques Hyuuga… sabes lo peligrosa que soy —susurró sombría. Neji perdió los estribos en un segundo, y la tomó por los hombros azotándola en un árbol cercano. Iron Lady gimió de dolor, Neji sonrió de medio lado, no importaba que tan fuerte era aquella kunoichi él era un hombre y siempre sería más fuerte._

—_No me provoques a mí —dijo con las venas de los ojos hinchadas por el coraje —Tu vida depende de mí, ahora —dijo furioso deslizando sus manos a ambos lados de la chica, acorralándola._

_La mujer hizo un débil sonido similar a una risita y subió las piernas a la cintura del príncipe y pasó los brazos por la espalda de él, desconcertándolo por un segundo. Neji se dejó llevar por sus instintos y la apretó más contra sí quedando ella atrapada entre el cuerpo del hombre y el árbol._

—_No te confíes oji-sama —ronroneó sensualmente Iron Lady mientras lo amenazaba con un kunai al cuello, Neji se quedó estático y la miró furioso nuevamente. —Muévete —le ordenó. El orgulloso Hyuuga se apartó rápidamente, mirándola con odio._

_Ella se rió a carcajada limpia de su rostro, cosa que logró enfurecerlo más. Y Neji tuvo que hacer uso de todo su auto-control para no echársele encima a esa mujer y estrangularla. Respiró profundamente tranquilizándose, luego la miró de soslayo nuevamente enfurecido al no poder ver su rostro. Lo frustraba el hecho de saber que esa mujer era inmune a su hombría, y que no podía conocer lo que siquiera ella pensaba de él. Iron Lady había humillado al príncipe Hyuuga y más humillante era saber que él dependía de aquella mujer._

_Caminó enfurecido incluso sin recordar mirar atrás para saber si ella lo seguía, mientras el continuaba intentando poner orden a sus ideas. No concebía lo que había sentido por aquella despreciable mujer. Casi se deja seducir por ella, un error que prometió no cometer._

Ella se acercó a él y le tendió el cuenco de comida. Neji lo recibió a regañadientes, ella suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó en un tono amigable, el castaño le devolvió la mirada viéndola como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas más. Ella se dio cuenta y suspiró —Mira se que empezamos con el pie izquierdo pero yo no tengo nada en contra tuya. Lo único que quiero que sepas es que no voy a ir por ahí besando el suelo por donde caminas —dijo sinceramente y sin una gota de resentimiento.

—Deberías —bufó molesto frunciendo el ceño.

—Ves, esa actitud de anciano arrogante y soberbio que te cargas. Es lo que me molesta —suspiró nuevamente, el príncipe tenía un tic en el ojo. — ¿No puedes ser más amigable? —Neji se levantó molesto y le señaló con el dedo.

— ¿Cómo esperas que sea _**amigable **_con un rostro de piedra? —le reprocho el de ojos platinados.

Ella le miró unos segundos, considerando su respuesta. Después decidió que era bastante válida, ella no sería amigable con una persona que escondiera su rostro.

—Lo lamento —cerró los ojos tras la máscara. —No puedo mostrarte mi rostro.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó el Hyuuga con voz suave pero aún frustrada, mirándola fijamente.

—Porque puede que te enamores de mí —bromeó ella, Neji la miró con una sonrisa burlona.

—Eso es lo que quieres, ¿cierto? —dijo arrogante. Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente. —Bien, no lo haré. ¿Suficiente? —le preguntó poniéndose la mano en el puente de la nariz, repentinamente molesto de nuevo.

—Aún así no puedo —se disculpó ella —Nunca he mostrado mi rostro, si lo hubiera hecho desde el principio… no tendría paz. Me buscarían siempre… Cuando me retire, deseo hacerlo con todas las letras de la palabra. Y para eso necesito esta máscara.

Él la miró con interés, sabía que ella era inteligente pero no conocía cuanto. Era consciente de que ella estaba completamente en lo cierto…

Itachi caminaba con el pequeño cuerpo afincado entre sus brazos, se dirigía al punto de encuentro. No era seguro quedarse en la aldea después de todo unas personas habían escapado, ya era la hora del crepúsculo. El posadero que se libero del poder de su Mangekyou Sharingan y la acompañante de la princesa. Aún existía una posibilidad de que aquella mujer volviera por Sakura.

Le intrigaba saber cómo es que la pequeña princesa había podido resistirse a su magia, aunque sea por un corto tiempo. Debía tener un talento mágico inmenso, quizá esa fuera la razón por la cual la buscaba el jefe.

Mirándola atentamente, pudo ver su rostro crispado por miles de gotas de sudor a pesar de que el aire que los rodeaba era frío. Sus parpados apretados y su ceño fruncido, los labios casi como una fina línea. Le parecía cómico, ya que significaba que la chica se oponía. O al menos luchaba por hacerlo.

Su cabello negro pegándose a su sudorosa y pálida frente, preguntándose ¿Por qué negro? Le habían dicho que el cabello de la princesa de Niji era fácilmente reconocible. Pero ella estaba huyendo, debía haber una razón, si ella llevaba su excéntrica cabellera sería fácilmente descubierta y entregada después.

¿Acaso era hada o bruja? Era una suerte de que no se hubiera cambiado el color de los ojos, ya que si no hubiera sido más difícil dar con su paradero. Sonrío, en realidad todo había resultado extremadamente sencillo. Basto con una ilusión, para que la chica revelara su nombre.

_Itachi sonrió mirando su obra maestra, una aldea desvalijada y caída pasó a convertirse a los ojos de cualquiera en algo sorprendente, una riquísima aldea donde incluso la posada había resultado extremadamente lujosa._

_The Akatsuki's Village, pensó el pelinegro arrogantemente. Controló a un esclavo que le mandó Pein, con su ametaratsu y lo convirtió en su sirviente, Aburame Shino del clan domador de insectos. Demasiado débil para resistirse. _

_Itachi hizo que se hiciera pasar por posadero e hizo unos "vampiros" para que las criaturas mágicas no se acercaran y descubrieran su treta. Las únicas que llegaron a la Akatsuki's Village fueron la princesa de Niji y su acompañante, tal y como le habían dicho las runas a Konan. _

_Pero ambas tenían el cabello negro, como el ébano y el azabache. No podía asegurar a cuál de las dos pertenecía la identidad de princesa del reino Niji, tenía conocimientos de la nobleza. Después de todo, había vivido 18 años como el príncipe Itachi; pero sucede que ambas se comportaban como realeza, supuso que una de ellas debía ser allegada a la princesa. Alguna dama de compañía, o una noble de la corte. _

_Él cambió un poco su aspecto con su Sharingan. Se volvió pálido y ojeroso y sus ojos carmesí intenso se oscurecieron a un borgoña apagado. Se sentó sólo en el comedor, sus penetrantes ojos hacían como que buscaban algo. Inmediatamente fijo la vista en su objetivo. Hizo un sonido con la garganta dirigido hacia la muchacha frente a él. _

_Aquella volvió los ojos jade hacia él, Itachi le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que se acercara. La muchacha se puso de pie sin vacilar con los ojos fijos en él y no parecía darse cuenta de su aletargamiento hasta que fue retenida bruscamente por el agarre de un brazo._

_Ella miró el brazo perteneciente a la chica de ojos castaños que estaba sentada a su lado, la miró a los ojos y comprendió la desaprobación es aquellos pozos café. Sonrió para infundirle seguridad y con una mirada intentó asegurarle que todo estaría bien, más bien que ella estaría bien. No sabía que se equivocaría. _

_Se acerco con andar ceremonioso y se sentó frente a él, en ningún momento desde la interrupción de su compañera había renunciado al contacto visual. Intuía que era ella, Itachi Uchiha siempre tenía la predicción correcta._

— _¿Su aldea está muy lejos de aquí? —preguntó con timidez la ojiverde mirándolo entre las pestañas, algo cohibida por la mirada._

—_Sin duda —respondió con voz ronca pero musical._

— _¿Y qué hacen por acá? —curioseó la mujer fingiendo indiferencia._

—_De caza —resolvió tranquilamente, parecía un ser inalterable._

— _¿Caza? —replicó frunciendo el ceño en señal de confusión. — ¿Y qué van a cazar? —quiso saber más._

— _¿Realmente quieres saber? —sonrió Itachi con arrogancia… la chica asintió con la cabeza, él inclinó la suya hacia la de ella, sin pensarlo ella repitió la acción. — ¿Tu nombre? —murmuró._

—_Haruno Sakura —respondió automáticamente y sin pensar. Él sonrió triunfante._

_La contempló mientras ella únicamente lo miraba, podía escuchar los incesantes latidos del corazón de la chica. No fue capaz de reprimir el deseo que lo embarcó, el deseo de hacerla suya pero no sólo en el sentido carnal, más allá de eso. Se controló evitando mostrar ese tipo de emociones ocultándolas bajo su careta de indiferencia._

—_Vengo de caza, pero puede que las opciones cambien —rectificó él después de meditar un minuto._

— _¿A qué te refieres?_

—_Podría buscar una __**compañera**__ —Sakura se estremeció ante sus palabras, él sonrío en una mueca torcida dejando entrever unos afilados colmillos. _

— _¿Quién? —susurró aterrada, Itachi pudo ver como ella comprendió que no era precisamente el depredador sino más bien la presa, la indefensa presa. _

_Se río con ganas, de una manera espectral. Su risa sonaba vacía, hueca como si no existiera, como el sonido de un eco pero sin ser repetitivo. _

—_Hueles __**delicioso**__ —se regodeó aspirando aquel aroma con los ojos cerrados, completamente inmerso en su papel. Aunque era cierto, ella despedía un olor particularmente irresistible —a chocolate y cerezas —ella se sonrojo hasta la raíz del pelo. —Se me hace agua la boca —finalizó._

_Lentamente pasó sus labios de la garganta de la chica al lóbulo de su oreja. Sintió su cuerpo en tensión en el momento en que sus labios rozaron su fina piel. Casi pudo sentir su terror antes de la interrupción de la otra mujer._

_Pero no le importó él ya había conseguido lo que deseaba y ella pronto estaría con él. Todo a su debido tiempo._

Itachi seguía felicitándose mentalmente por haber ideado un plan tan macabro, inteligente y útil que no se dio cuenta de que la arruga del ceño de la chica se pronunció más y sus ojos comenzaron a apretarse fuertemente.

La chica abrió los ojos pausadamente, veía muy borroso. Sentía las piernas agarrotadas y la mente nublada. Tenía la sensación de que volaba pero esta se detuvo finalmente, intento levantarse pero sintió dos firmes brazos alrededor de ella.

Pestañeó con rapidez buscando aclarar su visión, finalmente lo logró. Encontrándose frente a su rostro un par de ojos negros que la miraban. Un grito se quedó atrapado en su garganta, el hombre frente a ella la miró con sorpresa y la recostó en el húmedo pasto.

No se sentía capaz de ponerse en pie, parpadeó mirando al cielo, o más bien a su captor.

—Al fin despiertas. —Inconscientemente se arrastró hacia atrás. Itachi sonrió de medio lado, arrogante — ¿Tienes miedo? —ella tembló ligeramente al escuchar su voz.

—N-No… —no tenía sentido ocultarlo, era más que obvio. Aún así se esforzó por controlar el temblor y tartamudeo de su voz.

El pelinegro se agachó a su lado, la chica sin proponérselo se movió al lado contrario de donde estaba él. Itachi la evalúo con la mirada, por más fuerte que fuese, no podría sobreponerse a los efectos secundarios del Sharingan con rapidez. Demasiado débil, se dijo.

—No tiene sentido ocultarlo —le dijo calmado. Miró a su alrededor para volver a posar sus ojos en ella. Al parecer no podrían continuar ahora que se había despertado —Iré a cazar algo para que comas, no te muevas de aquí —le advirtió.

Sakura únicamente le miró sorprendida y algo asustada, pero cuando estaba dispuesta a preguntarle el porqué de su actitud se dio cuenta de que él ya se había marchado.

La ojiverde frunció el ceño en confusión y temor, miró el tronco del árbol a su espalda y se arrastró como pudo hacia él, una vez segura de estar completamente recostada en él. Se jaló para ponerse de pie costosamente. Apoyándose en el tronco, pudo sentir sus piernas de gelatina apunto de desvanecerse y se tomo con más fuerza.

Estuvo largo rato parada sosteniéndose cuando recordó que si no se daba prisa aquel hombre volvería antes de que ella pudiera escapar y estaba segura de que sus intenciones no eran para nada buenas.

Concentró toda la fuerza posible en las piernas y se dispuso a soltarse del agarre del árbol sintiéndose tan inconstante como un bebé que recién comenzaba a caminar, poco a poco fue avanzando siempre intentando estar cerca de los árboles por si caía. Se alejaba a la vez que se sentía más segura, comenzó finalmente a correr a penas se sintió más segura, rogando porque sus pies le dieran lo suficiente para escapar de su captor.

Corrió a todo lo que pudo pero no hubo llegado demasiado lejos cuando llego el momento en el que sus piernas le fallaron, y cayó irremediablemente al piso con un ruido sordo. Se lamentó por su torpeza, cuando escuchó un ruido entre el follaje del árbol, se encogió pensando que la habían encontrado.

Escuchó con el corazón en la boca como los pasos se dirigían hasta ella, trató de encogerse más sin resultado y cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando la reprimenda. Cuando escuchó algo que la dejó anonada, alguna voz dudosa la llamaba. No por su nombre verdadero, pero conocía su nombre ficticio y lo pronunciaba con una voz aterciopelada tan grave y hermosa como la del otro muchacho, aunque suficientemente diferente como para poder distinguirla.

— ¿Hikari Sakuno? —habló fuertemente la voz a su lado. Ella temerosa abrió los ojos, topándose con dos ónix que le devolvían la mirada, miró rápidamente al chico y se levantó de un salto. Lucho por mantener a raya a su miedo y le preguntó con voz fiera.

— ¿Q-Qué q-quieres d-de m-mí? —el efecto fue arruinado por su inevitable tartamudez. El chico la encaró sorprendido, y ella se alejó de él todo lo que le fue posible.

— ¿Estabas sola? —respondió con una ceja levantada. La pelinegra asintió con la cabeza.

Sólo entonces Sakura se fijo detenidamente en él, tenía el pelo corto cayéndole a ambos lados del rostro y más azulado, los ojos eran iguales y las facciones demasiado parecidas pero a la vez muy diferentes. Ese chico y el que fue por comida, no eran la misma persona.

—Fue a buscar comida… ¿Q-Quién e-eres…? —preguntó dubitativa enfocando sus ojos en él. "Comida" pensó el chico, eso significa que volvería pronto.

El chico la evalúo, sabía que ella era la chica que buscaba. Cabello negro, al igual que Hinamori y respondió al nombre de Hikari Sakuno. Pero sus ojos no se parecían a ningunos que hubiera visto antes, verdes cual jade.

—Uchiha Sasuke —la ojiverde sintió que se le pasaba una información importante, ignorando que se sentía de la misma manera que el Uchiha. — ¿Hace mucho? —preguntó, la ojiverde negó con la cabeza.

Él suspiró —Vamos —esa palabra tan familiar, la descolocó por completo, la última vez que había acatado esa orden había terminado perdiendo el conocimiento.

—No —replicó firme, esta vez no se dejaría engañar.

—Hn. ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó el chico molesto.

—N-No iré con un desconocido…

—Sabes mi nombre —contestó fríamente el chico.

—Sí, pero no es suficiente —dudó la Haruno, bien podía ser falso.

—Hmp —gruñó el Uchiha comenzando a desesperarse, preguntándose porque no se callaba y le seguía. Entonces recordó porque había venido — ¿Acaso no quieres ver a Hina…? —Sakura se tensó al escuchar esas palabras e interrumpió con voz aguda.

— ¿E-Eres de la ANBU de T-Tsuki? —Su voz se quebró en la última palabra.

—No —replicó el chico confuso. Porque sabía que Tsuki tenía un cuerpo de ANBUs y porque estaba asustada de ellos, ¿acaso ella era una criminal? ¡Imposible! Esa chica pelinegra de ojos verdes y aspecto débil, no podía ser una asesina. Si temblaba cada que él pronunciaba una palabra.

— ¿D-Dónde está Hina…mori? —preguntó casi con lágrimas en los ojos, el Uchiha comenzaba a desesperarse.

—Con el Dobe —dijo rodando los ojos, ante el recuerdo de Naruto y la razón por la cual estaba en ese lugar.

— ¿Do-be? —repitió confusa.

—Aa. Naruto —el Uchiha se enfureció. La miró con los ojos entrecerrados, trató de controlar su voz para que no sonara tan furiosa y le preguntó — ¿Vienes?

—Por supuesto que no. Ya te lo dije, no iré con un extra… —cerró los ojos, esforzándose para hablar con claridad, pero su voz se apagó momentáneamente cuando sintió como era levantada del piso, sin ningún esfuerzo. — ¡Oi! —abrió los ojos enojada, no pudo prever eso.

El Uchiha se había desesperado y decidió por ella, poniéndosela al hombro y cargándola como si de un costal de patatas se tratase.

— ¡Oi! Bájame… ¿Qué crees que…? ¿A dónde me lle…?

—Con tu hermana… —Sasuke suspiró enojado, y al oír que la chica comenzaba a replicar nuevamente… Se dejó llevar —Hmp. ¡Molesta! —dijo con voz cargada de ira. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

— Lo sien…to —susurró muy bajito. Se mantuvo callada un momento, considerando el preguntar. Habló finalmente con un hilo de voz. —E-Etto, ¿me puedes bajar? P-Prometo que iré contigo… sin… replicar.

El chico se tomó su tiempo para contestar, la bajo con delicadeza y agachó la cabeza para verle el rostro, ella era una cabeza más pequeña que él. Espero con una ceja levantada a que la chica huyera, pero parecía que había desistido de la idea de escapar.

Ella le miró, y Sasuke prosiguió a caminar. Adelantándose levemente, notó que ella se quedó estática en su lugar pero siguió sin mirar atrás, cuando la chica de pronto pareció darse cuenta que él se alejaba corrió para alcanzarle…

Itachi miraba a través de su Sharingan, había encontrado un conejo, esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que ella restableciera energías. Se dispuso a regresar al lugar donde la había dejado.

El mayor de los Uchiha se movió con rapidez hacia aquel lugar, sin embargo advirtió que el poco chackra que tenía la princesa no se encontraba ahí. Pudo ver con su Sharingan el rastro de otra energía, un chackra bastante familiar junto al de la ojiverde, en dirección Noroeste.

Se puso furioso y se dirigió veloz en aquella dirección, seguro de que aquel sujeto había secuestrado a su débil presa y él estaba completamente dispuesto a terminar con la vida de aquel inmundo ser…

Avanzaron presas de aquel incómodo silencio, de repente un movimiento brusco del pelinegro alerto a la chica. Él se detuvo y ella chocó irremediablemente contra su amplia espalda.

Sasuke sentía a la perfección el descomunal chackra que les seguía, hacía unos cuantos minutos iba en la dirección en la que ellos habían estado. Ahora se dirigía tras ellos. O más bien tras la chica.

Dio un cuarto de vuelta y miró de reojo a la ojiverde que le miraba aterrada. ¿Quién era esa chica y porqué la perseguían?

No era el momento para estarse preocupando por trivialidades, había un chackra que los perseguía y debían escapar. Pero Sasuke sabía que no llegarían muy lejos antes de encontrarse con su perseguidor, decidió entonces enfrentar al captor. Lo esperaría…

Le miró fijamente, su semblante con la confusión y el miedo plasmado en el. Tenía que advertirle pero no estaba seguro como se lo tomaría ella.

— ¿Por qué te persiguen? —la encaró, pero ella desvió la mirada. Sasuke insistió — ¿Quién te persigue?

—N-No lo sé… —murmuró dubitativa con los ojos fijos en el piso, ¿sería lo correcto decirle que la perseguían porque habían descubierto su identidad? Porque sabían que ella era la princesa de Niji, que había escapado hace tres días… y que era perseguida seguramente por los ANBU de Tsuki, pero ella era consciente de que a quién la encontrará se le recompensaría. Y seguramente su cabeza ya tenía un precio.

¿Pero era lo correcto confiar en él? En ese chico pelinegro extrañamente parecido a su secuestrador, en el cual Hinata había decidido confiar encomendándole la misión de ir por ella. ¿Realmente debería confiar en él? ¿En Sasuke Uchiha? Lo miró a los ojos, buscando las respuestas a sus silenciosas preguntas. No pudo evitar sentir una calidez que la inundó cuando lo miró. La calidez de saberse protegida, segura. Después de todo aquél chico se estaba arriesgando por ella…

—M-Me pe-persiguen po-porque…

Su débil voz se vio interrumpida por un brusco empujón, que la dejó tumbada boca abajo en el piso con Sasuke sobre ella. Abrió mucho los ojos sorprendida, y una explosión se oyó lo suficientemente cercana a ellos como para que los golpearan pequeños trozos de madera. El pelinegro los puso de pie a ambos, veloz siempre protegiendo el frágil cuerpo de la joven tras el de él.

— ¿Es él…? —susurró Sakura, aferrándose a la capa de Sasuke y cerrando los ojos. El pelinegro asintió algo confuso, ése no era el chackra que los perseguía en un principio. Ella abrió los ojos.

Cuando el humo se hubo disipado, se distinguió la figura enfundada en una capa negra con nubes rojas. Una figura delgada, pero lo suficientemente robusta para ser hombre. Sakura buscó con la mirada el rostro del sujeto, y se sorprendió cuando lo encontró.

Un pálido rostro, dónde un ojo verde oscuro le devolvió la mirada con reprobación, ya que el flequillo rubio le tapaba el otro ojo. Y el resto del cabello estaba recogido en una coleta, en sus labios una sádica sonrisa aparecía lentamente.

—No debiste haber escapado… Hime —le dijo el rubio y observó a Sasuke con gesto de desdén, aunque notó el parecido entre el Uchiha y el muchacho frente a la princesa — ¿Quieres que mate a este chico?

—Hn. —Sasuke sonrió orgulloso, si ese imbécil creía que lo iba a matar fácil, que equivocado estaba. Sobre todo porque el rubio moriría primero.

—N-No… —respondió la ojiverde llorando, recargando su cabeza en la espalda del pelinegro y aferrándose más a él.

— ¿Segura? —Alzó una ceja, y ella asintió con la cabeza pero él no lo vio —Sabes ¿qué hacer? —preguntó el rubio y Sakura por toda respuesta soltó su agarre y se movió rápidamente hacia el ojiverde.

Deidara sonrió ante la sorpresa de Sasuke, que la detuvo a unos cuantos pasos delante de él.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le susurró con enojo, tomándola por un brazo.

—N-No voy a permitir que te condenen por mi culpa… —volvió su cara hacia él, con el rostro empapado en lágrimas y una débil sonrisa —Gracias —Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido, y la chica aprovechó ese momento para soltarse y alejarse.

— ¡No vas a lograr nada! —le gritó Sasuke dispuesto a darle alcance, pero lo detuvo un pájaro de arcilla que explotó a sus pies y le hizo retroceder. —De todos modos, intentará matarme y probablemente a ti…

— ¡Te equivocas! —Le gritó la ojijade, ambos chicos se sorprendieron de la confianza que emanaban sus palabras — ¡Me dio su palabra!

— ¡No es suficiente! —intentó convencerla Sasuke.

—Tiene razón —dijo el manipulador de la arcilla, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

—Lo ves —dijeron Sasuke y Sakura a la vez, ambos fruncieron el ceño y el rubio suspiró. Estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Sasuke aprovechó la distracción del maestro de la arcilla, para atacarlo. Desenvainó su espada y corrió a toda velocidad hacia el rubio que lo bloqueó con un pequeño kunai. Sasuke sonrió de lado al igual que el rubio. Y se apartaron ambos de un salto. Sakura ahogó un grito, cuando se atacaron.

—Deidara —se presentó el rubio, y espero a que se presentara el pelinegro.

—Hmp —fue lo que dijo ates de lanzarse contra él.

Esta vez no fue bloqueado por el rubio, el filo de su espada se encajó sutilmente en la piel de su cuello, Deidara rebuscó en sus ropas y Sasuke presionó más la katana, obligando a Deidara a retroceder inconscientemente, el pelinegro sonrió cruelmente y el rubio correspondió la sonrisa.

—El arte es una explosión —Sacó su mano de su túnica y le mostró a Sasuke una descomunal araña de arcilla, que caminó por la espada y se pegó en la espalda de Sasuke, Deidara se alejó de un salto un segundo antes de que el arácnido explotara.

Sakura gritó y corrió hacia el pelinegro, que caía al suelo y se agachó a su lado. Deidara se encontraba de pie en un árbol, atento.

— ¡Uchiha-san! ¡Uchiha-san! —gritó revisando sus puntos vitales rápidamente. El rubio se sorprendió _**Uchiha**_**, **como el miembro de Akatsuki, como Uchiha Itachi. Eran familiares, claramente se veía que el Uchiha con el que luchaba era más joven e inexperto.

Sasuke recuperó la consciencia rápidamente y se levantó de manera forzada, encarando a su contrincante, Sakura se puso de pie a la vez que el moreno. Y con sus manos jaló su ropa, en un vano intento de detenerlo.

—Escóndete —ordenó el Uchiha menor, mientras se soltaba y Sakura tuvo que refugiarse tras un árbol lejano.

Y volvió a concentrarse en la lucha, Deidara arremetió contra él, y después de unos cuantos puñetazos, mantuvo su distancia con el pelinegro. El Uchiha le atacó con la técnica de fuego, que más dominaba Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran bola de Fuego). Deidara esquivó fácilmente la técnica, posándose sobre un gran árbol. Le mostró el proceso de creación de una bomba, recolección de material y luego sus bocas le daban forma. Sasuke se sorprendió al ver las bocas en las palmas de las manos del rubio, pero nuevamente le llenaban arácnidas bombas, Sasuke corrió lo más rápido que pudo deshaciéndose de unas cuantas, pero de igual manera le explotaron en varias partes del cuerpo.

— ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer? —Sasuke sonrió presumido — ¿Hacer figuritas de arcilla y explotarlas? —cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

—No son _**sólo**_figuritas de arcilla, es _**arte **_—exclamó colérico el artista.

— ¡Hn! —abrió los ojos con el Sharingan en ellos. Deidara tragó pesado, únicamente lo estaban probando.

Esta vez Sasuke fue más veloz al llegar al lado del rubio, y sin darle tiempo a defenderse incrustó su espada en su estómago. Deidara escupió sangre, pero sonrió diabólicamente. La bomba estaba lista y está vez no eran simples arácnidos.

Bajó el cierre de su capa, dejando su pecho al descubierto y una cuarta boca en el. De ella, en este momento salía un corazón humano hecho con arcilla con las venas y arterias colgándole, pero sin salir completamente del cuerpo de Deidara, los hilos del corazón se aferraron a las muñecas de Sasuke, provocando que el corazón saliera cuando Sasuke intentó liberarse, el músculo se mantuvo incrustado en el pecho del Uchiha. Luego el artista se esfumó y el moreno se dio cuenta de que había caído en la trampa, el corazón explotó.

Sasuke caía en el piso con heridas delicadas, y Deidara avanzó hacia él. Teniendo en cuenta de que era fuerte y debía dar el golpe de gracia, empuño un kunai. Sakura salió de su escondite en cuanto vio el cuerpo caer, nuevamente buscaba signos vitales. Se percató de que el artista iba hacia ellos con el arma en alto y la ira acompañándole, y el miedo la invadió, cerró los ojos.

Espero paciente y resignada a la muerte, pero no llegó. En su lugar pudo escuchar el choque de metales, y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Frente a ella, defendiéndoles se encontraba un muchacho alto y rubio. Encarando al artista, _¡Kami ¿a cuánta gente más iba a involucrar?_

—Sakuno-chan —pronunció el rubio, dándole más sorpresas al conocer su nombre falso —Levanta al teme y váyanse —su ceño se frunció en confusión _¡¿Teme?_

— ¡Rápido Sakuno-chan! —le apuro el rubio de voz dulce.

—Sí… —asintió, levantó como pudo al moreno y le medio arrastro atrás de un árbol.

Cuando la chica se hubo marchado con su amigo, el rubio recién llegado se dispuso a hablarle al _**hombre**_ delante de él.

—Jamás pensé que te enfrentaría tan pronto… —Naruto sonrió cruelmente —… Deidara.

—Ja. ¿Me conoces? —dijo el artista sintiéndose alagado.

—No me hagas reír, sé que me conoces —le dijo el futuro Hokage de Konoha con enojo.

—Quizá… no eras tú el niño chillón que juró venganza contra Akatsuki, cuando su _**Mami**_ murió —respondió burlón el artista.

—He esperado mucho —la rabia se traslucía en sus palabras —Aunque no eres mi principal objetivo… —el ojiazul empujó a Deidara, manteniendo la distancia entre ellos —dime, ¿dónde está tu compañero?

—Aquí estoy —dijo una voz lejana, entre las sombras. Dónde apareció un hombre enfundado en una capa negra con nubes rojas, y dos ojos escarlata brillando en la oscuridad.

— ¿Dónde está Sasori? —preguntó Naruto furioso, sus ojos se tornaban rojos y sus rasgos se afilaban.

—Mi compañero en esta misión, es Itachi-san —pronunció el ojiverde, mirando al hombre que salía de las sombras. Naruto se sorprendió, era extremadamente parecido a Sasuke, solamente mayor. Pero era justo como su amigo, con el cabello más largo, más viejo y más cruel.

Sakura no podía dejarlo así, moriría. Ella tenía pocos conocimientos de magia médica. Podría usar lo poco que sabía para curarlo, así le agradecería lo que hizo por ella.

Lo recostó en el follaje del suelo del bosque y le quito la capa y la parte de arriba del haori negro, frotó sus manos calentándolas entre sí. Las posó suavemente en el fornido pecho y una energía verde comenzó a emanar de sus manos. Sus quemaduras se fueron curando lentamente, y el muchacho fue recobrando el conocimiento, al tiempo que ella se sentaba exhausta en el piso.

Se inclinó levemente, frente a él de tal modo que al abrir los ojos el moreno, lo primero que vislumbró fueron dos pozos jade teñidos en preocupación. Ella se separó al instante con un delicado rojo en sus mejillas, Sasuke se sentó con menos dolor y la miró interrogante. Ella por toda respuesta se colocó detrás de él e hizo emanar la energía de sus manos para curarle la primera quemadura.

El sintió el alivio de la sanación en su espalda y su cuerpo, se sorprendió al ver a la ojiverde desplomarse luego de terminar de curarlo. La sostuvo antes de estrellarse con el suelo y la recostó delicadamente.

—Gracias —dijo suave pero firme y se dispuso a terminar su lucha.

Sasuke salió del improvisado refugio, dejando a la muchacha tapada con su capa. Escuchó voces algo lejanas, y se apresuró en llegar a ellas. Pero en cuanto llegó, su alma se congeló gracias a su quemante ira… Itachi Uchiha estaba ahí… El asesino de su familia…

No fue capaz de pensar más allá de la venganza y se lanzó contra él.


	6. Weakened medallion & Red clouds

******~Advertencias:** Ninguna.

Masashi Kishimoto ©.  
**Notas:** CAP 5.

* * *

**~HoPe's LeGenD~**  
UA. Una peligrosa leyenda comienza a нacerse verdad... peligro, acción, нumor y drama descuвrirán sus vidas… esperando no llegar a la тragedia…Sasusaкu, Naruнina, Nejιтeη, Sнiкaтema, Кiвaino, Asuкure.

___V. Medallón desmadejado & Nubes rojas_.

* * *

.

Identidad. ¿Es válido guardarla a quiénes te protegen? Más aún cuando sabes que en cualquier momento podría ser revelada… ¿Es correcto obligarlos a asumir el hecho del peligro sin ser conscientes de lo que verdaderamente significa? Odio ¿sirve para algo más que marchitar el alma y alimentar a los demonios? ¿Escogerías seguir odiando al asesino de tus padres, aún a sabiendas de que no es lo ellos deseaban que hicieras? Realmente… ¿puedes llegar a odiar a una persona que te causo males, a la par de bienes? ¿Odiar a una persona a la que quizá… aún aprecias?

Amistad. ¿Serías amigo de una persona que guarda secretos? Aún cuando te ganes su confianza, no te ganas sus secretos. ¿Continuarías siendo su amigo aunque el secreto más importante de todos no te fuese confiado? ¿Lograrías confiar en ella? Amor. Esa mágica fuerza que es capaz de desatar desastres, calumnias, terrores, celos enfermizos, y es capaz de curarlo todo… ¡¿Y si no deseas admitir el amor? ¿Si eliges ignorarlo? ¿Te seguirá buscando, hasta que te encuentre o pasará a tu lado cabizbajo sin decir nada… y nunca más volverás a saber de él?

* * *

.

— ¡Itachi! —gritó con el Sharingan activado cuyas aspas giraban furiosamente.

—Estúpido hermano pequeño. —Le respondió en reconocimiento.

Corrió hacia el usando la mitad de su energía en las piernas, desenfundó a Chokuto y utilizó la técnica mejorada de Kakashi, energía eléctrica en forma de rayos era despedida por el cuerpo de Sasuke la cual bajaba por su brazo hasta concentrarse en su espada.

—Chidori Nagashi.

Itachi alcanzó a esquivar sin dificultad alguna la técnica más poderosa de Sasuke. Haciendo que éste impactara su Chidori en el árbol donde anteriormente se encontraba su hermano. Naruto se sorprendió tanto que sus ojos volvieron a ser zafiros, y la repentina preocupación que le invadió mantuvo a raya al Kyuubi.

— ¿Teme-suke y tus heridas? —preguntó disgustado, nada le gustaría más que concentrarse en su batalla, pero él no dejaría caer a un compañero.

Sasuke no llevaba su haori, le mostró a Naruto su pecho donde una cicatriz rosa claro sobresalía. Naruto alzó las cejas, intentando pensar que esa era la razón por la cual buscaban a la chica, pero sonaba como una tontería. Frunció el ceño, primero se ocuparía de Deidara y luego vería.

—Tajū: Kage Bunshin no jutsu (Técnica de Replicación de Sombra, Masiva).

Creó cincuenta clones que comenzaron a atacar a Deidara. El cual creaba rápidamente pájaros pequeños que explotaban en los cuerpos de las sombras, desapareciéndolos uno a uno. Itachi estaba enfrascado en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo con Sasuke, que se lanzo hacia él en el momento en el que Naruto creó sus clones.

—Karasu Bunshin no jutsu (Técnica de Replicación con Cuervos).

—Itachi, no te funcionará —Sasuke sonrió al inutilizar al clon de Itachi con su Sharingan, Itachi le devolvió la sonrisa, haciendo sellos a una gran velocidad.

—Katon: Gōryūka no jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Dragón de Fuego) —grita Sasuke a la vez que Itachi grita—. Katon: Hōsenka no jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Llamas del Fénix) —un majestuoso dragón de fuego sale de la boca del Uchiha menor, a la vez que el mayor expulsa pequeñas dagas de fuego. Las técnicas se enfrentan entre sí, sin que una en particular venza. Mientras por otro lado Naruto se dedica a usar el taijutsu contra Deidara.

Sakura despierta tras el árbol, a la sombra de una feroz batalla, está levemente cansada después de haber usado su energía en curar las heridas del Uchiha. Se asoma intentando visualizar la batalla, que sus compañeros hábilmente han alejado de ella.

Se acerca sigilosamente y siempre procurando guardar la mínima distancia, pero algo la sorprende. Y no solamente a ella, a Naruto y a Sasuke. Ambos fueron lanzados lejos por sus contrincantes, hacia la dirección en que se encontraba la pelirrosa, pero en cuanto estos se disponían a atacar una luz ilumina sus anillos.

El de Deidara en el índice derecho y el de Itachi en el anular derecho. Intercambiaron sombrías miradas. El Uchiha mayor arroja un kunai entre los dos chicos, y los Akatsukis emprendieron la retirada sin dar ninguna razón… dejando a un colérico Sasuke y a un Naruto desolado.

El kunai impactó precisamente en el medallón de estrella de la bruja Shizune. Resquebrajándolo por la mitad… La ojiverde abrió la boca sorprendida, y miró con detenimiento la pequeña figura, aún estaba entera. Debía tener más cuidado, avanzó con paso trémulo hasta los dos muchachos. El rubio de ojos azules se mantenía en el suelo, lamentándose. Y el pelinegro había salido tras los otros.

—E-Etto… ¿Estás bien? —preguntó tímidamente. El rubio sonrió.

—No cabe duda que son hermanas, estoy bien 'ttebayo —Sakura intentó sonreír, pero sintió como el peso de su mentira la agobiaba y sólo consiguió hacer una mueca. Naruto soltó una carcajada que se transformó en tos.

— ¡Estás herido! —Le regañó la ojiverde con el ceño fruncido—. Déjame ver tus heridas.

Naruto se quitó la parte de arriba de su haori azul con naranja y le dejó ver su bien formado pecho levemente magullado, Sakura levantó sus manos hacia donde se encontraban las quemaduras, haciendo que una energía verdosa saliera de sus manos y lo curó de forma instantánea. Naruto se sorprendió mucho, y estaba dispuesto a preguntarle que era esa energía cuando llegó Sasuke furioso.

—Teme ¿estás bien? —preguntó un preocupado Naruto, y el moreno solamente le gruño como respuesta—. ¿Aquél akatsuki era tu…? —se vio interrumpido por Sasuke que golpeo con furia el árbol, haciendo que su puño sangrara, pero Naruto entendió a la perfección.

Sakura camino tímidamente y tomo su puño entre sus manos, curando la herida del moreno. Sasuke se sorprendió ante esa acción y la ojiverde le sonrió.

—Muchas Gracias, Uchiha-san y E-Etto… —miró a Naruto interrogante a la vez que soltaba la mano del moreno.

—Uzumaki Naruto, el futuro Hokage de Konoha 'ttebayo —gritó radiante el ojiazul, Sasuke gruño y la ojiverde sonrió. Les hizo una reverencia a ambos.

— ¿Sakuno-chan, cómo haces eso? —Preguntó el Uzumaki, la chica le miró interrogante—. La curación dattebayo.

—Es un jutsu médico de los más básicos, lo aprendí en un libro. Aunque claro está que la familia Haruno lo controla de manera innata, es parte de la herencia mágica de la familia —sonrió, para luego formar una mueca ante el eco de una palabra que resonaba en su mente 'Haruno'. Les dijo su apellido, no podía ser; se tapó la boca con una mano.

— ¿Haruno? —El Uchiha alzó la ceja, la pelinegra no respondió—. ¿Tu apellido no era Hikari? —Sakura abrió la boca para excusarse y darles una larga explicación. Pero fue interrumpida por el rubio repentinamente serio.

—Teme. Sakuno-chan. Éste no es el lugar idóneo para sacar a colación un tema así… Debemos volver con Hina-chan, estará encantada de verte Sakuno-chan —el moreno miraba a Naruto con la boca semi abierta, realmente sorprendido por el lenguaje utilizado por el rubio y la seriedad con que lo dijo.

Sakura miró a un anonadado Sasuke y a un Naruto serio, entendió que no sucedía muy a menudo. El Uzumaki hizo una seña y tanto ambos pelinegros se dirigieron en silencio tras él. Caminaron por el bosque ya era de noche, pero era una noche cálida.

Caminaron hasta la madrugada, ya muy adentrados en el bosque cuando divisaron a lo lejos a una chica que se paseaba nerviosa alrededor de una fogata. Sakura ahogó un grito y corrió lo más rápido que pudo en dirección a la chica.

— ¡Hina-chan…! —se tiró a sus brazos en cuanto estuvo frente a ella, la ojiverde tenía lágrimas en los ojos al igual que la castaña. Hinata correspondió el abrazo con fuerza y soltó los sollozos que se esforzaba por contener.

— Lo lamento… lo lamento —Sakura le acariciaba el cabello, los chico terminaron de llegar para toparse con la emotiva escena—. No quise… dejarte sola… Saku-chan… Perdóna…me.

—Tranquila, no fue tu culpa.

Ya que Hinata se hubo tranquilizado, los cuatro se sentaron a hablar civilizadamente. La princesa de Niji, ya sabía que no podrían dejar pasar la confusión 'Hikari-Haruno' y que era momento de aclararlo… Además que les debía su vida…

—Hina, debemos decirles la verdad. —Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron aterrorizados y negó con la cabeza—. Ellos… me salvaron la vida… realmente, podemos confiar en ellos. Sé que lo sabes. —Hinata desvió la vista y se preparó mentalmente. Su amiga tenía la razón.

—Uchiha-san, Uzumaki-san —los miró a ambos, el moreno y el rubio guardaban silencio, expectantes. Sakura miró su dije de estrella cuarteado y lo apretó… este se deshizo como si de arena se tratase, al instante su larga cabellera negra se destiño en rosa—. Mi verdadero nombre es Haruno Sakura —Naruto y Sasuke miraron sorprendidos el único color rosa y los ojos verdes.

—El mío es Hyuuga Hinata. —Ahora si la miraron incrédulos, ambos conocían a la princesa de Tsuki y sabían que ella tenía los ojos perlados. Sakura le hizo un gesto a Hinata y está resopló pero se quitó el dije de luna, al instante sus ojos se aclararon en demasía… Ella desvió su mirada blanca.

—Hi-Hinata-sama… —repitió confuso el rubio, como si no fuera posible lo que sus ojos veían. Se alegro bastante cuando salió de su estupor—. Está viva. —La Hyuuga levantó la vista y él se acercó y le tomó las manos sin pensar, Hinata miró el agarre sonrojándose en el acto, cosa que Naruto imitó y la soltó rápidamente.

"_Pelirrosa de ojos verdes, piel blanca"_ Sasuke pensó rápidamente, la analizó: para empezar era demasiado exótica. Aunque ¿tenía conocimiento de algunas personas con el cabello rosa? Alguna vez había visto en el castillo a una mujer enfundada en sus mejores galas y con el cabello rosa. ¿Pero quién era? Estaba claro que tenía que ser alguien importante, Sasuke era muy niño pero siempre se escapaba a ver a los invitados de sus padres. Además ella sabía hacer magia, debía ser de la realeza entonces. Parecía llevarse bien con Hinata…

Una imagen se le vino a la mente en cuanto pensó en Hinata. Neji hablándole en tono confidencial y bajo, recordaba que los Hyuuga lo habían llamado al castillo para hacerle una oferta o más bien informársela (la del compromiso). La voz de Neji mientras Sasuke miraba conmocionado la cabellera azulada de Hinata desde el balcón, se acababa de enterar que estaban prometidos y su amigo sólo le dijo: _también tengo una prometida: la princesa de Niji, es demasiado infantil_ dijo con gesto despreciativo, _pero es una belleza de ojos verdes_.

No cabía duda —Eres Niji-no-hime —preguntó secamente, la chica le devolvió la mirada tímidamente con la disculpa en sus ojos.

—Tú eres Tsuki-no-hime —dijo el moreno que señaló a Hinata, luego miró a Sakura —y tú Niji-no-hime —la pelirrosa asintió. El chico levantó una ceja — ¿Tú eres la _**hermana**_ de Neji y tú su _**prometida**_?

Ambas asintieron avergonzadas. No querían ser mayor problema para aquellos muchachos… Hinata se percató que el moreno en ningún momento había utilizado el Keigo (lenguaje formal) para hablar. Hinata entendió lo extraño de ese sujeto, tan elegante y fino.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Señaló a Sasuke con voz demandante, todos la miraron sorprendidos — ¿Por qué te referiste a Neji-ni-san como Neji?

El pelinegro palideció, él se había expuesto con esa mujer. No es que le disgustase que supieran quién era él… pero esa mujer fue la que él rechazo como esposa. En su rostro no había rastro alguno de emoción.

—Uchiha Sasuke —dijo con monotonía el pelinegro, la ojiblanca abrió los ojos sorprendida y comenzó a balbucear cosas en voz baja que sonaban como a 'No puede ser'.

—Uchiha —masculló Hinata en voz alta, reprendiéndose mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta.

El Uzumaki y la Haruno se miraron, ellos no pintaban nada ahí. Al parecer Hinata y Sasuke se conocían. Para sorpresa de ambos y del propio Uchiha. Hinata se puso de pie, se acercó al moreno, lo miró furiosamente antes de estampar su mano contra su mejilla. Luego se dio la vuelta orgullosamente y abrazó a Sakura soltándose a llorar.

— ¿Teme? —preguntó en voz baja, observando a las chicas.

—Hn —respondió también observando como Sakura calmaba a Hinata.

— ¿Qué paso con Hinata-sama?

—Dobe. —El moreno hizo una mueca asesina, y Naruto entendió que no quería hablar.

—L-Lo qu-que pa-pasó fue que… —habló Hinata entre sollozos para luego sorber por la nariz y gritar muy furiosa — ¡Me robaste mi trono!

_La Hyuuga se encontraba frente al trono de su padre, el rey de Tsuki. A su lado estaba su hermano menor Neji y tras ellos la pequeña Hanabi. _

_Intentaba que no se notara lo nerviosa que se encontraba pero sus manos se revolvían entre los pliegues de su vestido y su respiración estaba más agitada que de costumbre. De haber podido se pasearía por el salón como si de un león enjaulado se tratase pero su padre quería hablar con ella y aún no mencionaba nada._

—_Padre. —hizo una reverencia al tiempo que Hiashi desviaba su mirada hasta sus ojos. Los ojos de su padre la escanearon altivos. _

—_Hinata. —La aludida asintió. —Ofrecí tu mano al príncipe de Taiyou como alianza y él te rechazó._

_La pelinegra dejó caer la mandíbula a causa de la impresión. Neji a su lado soltó una débil risita y Hanabi tras ellos observaba a su hermana mayor como si de escoria se tratase. La ojiblanca tomó su vestido entre sus manos fuertemente y pellizco su piel, dio un brinco cuando se convenció de que no soñaba._

—_Una mujer que ha sido rechazada, no puede reinar ¿cierto padre? —habló el castaño satisfecho. Los ojos de Hiashi se dirigieron a su hijo, Neji y asintió rápidamente._

—_Neji está en lo cierto. —El prodigio sonrió. —No podrás reinar._

—_P-Pero e-es m-mi d-derecho… ¡Yo soy la __**primogénita**__! —Se llevó la mano a la boca avergonzada, había levantado la voz y ella jamás lo había hecho. Los tres Hyuuga arquearon una ceja._

—_Compórtate con clase —reprendió Hanabi sin alzar la voz._

—_Cierto —concedió Neji. — ¿Acaso harás un berrinche como una plebeya cualquiera?_

—_N-No. —Contestó Hinata con un hilo de voz. _

—_Quién se comporta como campesina, no puede ser reina. _

_Hinata miró a su hermana menor horrorizada, cuando había oído un tono tan impersonal y descortés para con ella. Su hermano y su padre actuaban del mismo modo… ¿Qué les sucedía? No. Ellos no eran los mismos… Salió rápidamente del salón y subió a su habitación._

_En ella buscó papel y tinta, se sentó en una mesita y comenzó a escribir._

_Taiyou-no-oji-sama:_  
_Disculpe mi osadía, pero seré directa. No comprendo la razón por la cual usted rechazó la propuesta del rey Hiashi Hyuuga, de desposar a su hija mayor; para lograr la alianza entre las dos naciones. _  
_Claro está que aquel tratado de paz beneficia en demasía a ambas casas nobles. __La Uhiha y la Hyuuga, relegando al pasado las disputas referidas a las fronteras._  
_Amablemente le pido que reconsidere su elección._  
_Recuerdos,_  
_Hyuuga Hinata._

_Dio la orden a uno de sus criados enviar cuanto antes la carta, y que esperara fielmente la respuesta. Pasaron unos cuantos días a través de los cuales pudo notar la frialdad y el distanciamiento de su padre y sus hermanos menores para con ella. Soportar sus miradas encolerizadas claramente decepcionadas, incluso mando una carta a la princesa de Niji para pedirle una breve estancia en su palacio, dado que la convivencia en el suyo se volvía cada vez menos grata._

_Hasta que un día, la esperada respuesta llegó. Más corta de lo que esperaba._

___Tsuki-no-hime-sama:_  
_Lamento informarle que el príncipe Sasuke ha declinado nuevamente su propuesta, y argumenta que las disputas se han mantenido a raya desde su amistad con el príncipe Neji. _  
_De modo que no es necesario reforzar la alianza, y mucho menos contraer nupcias__._  
_Un agardecimiento por sus amables saludos._  
_Recuerdos,_  
_Hatake Kakashi (Consejero Real)._

_Y menos grata también. _

_Al día siguiente bajo al salón, su padre solicitaba nuevamente su presencia. Sus dedos se movían inconscientemente, su mirada estaba clavada en el piso y las manos le sudaban. Nuevamente ahí estaban los tres. Hinata, Neji y Hanabi en espera del discurso de su padre._

—_He recibido saludos del consejero de Taiyou y una disculpa. —Los ojos de Hinata se enfrentaron a los de su padre, expectantes. —El príncipe no contraerá nupcias._

_Hinata se sintió caer por un abismo, pero ella seguía de pie; su mirada se desvió hasta el suelo nuevamente. Sintió a Neji avanzar hacia adelante y levantó la vista. _

_El castaño se arrodilló frente al trono de su anciano padre._

— _¿Sí, padre? _

—_Heredarás el reino. —dijo con tono solemne el rey, tras ella Hanabi bufó molesta. Un horrible ruido se escuchaba en el palacio. La mirada de Hiashi se posó en Hinata con altivez y reprobación, el ruido se intensificó y a la vez se escuchaba una respiración agitada._

_La blanca mirada de Neji se dirigió hacia ella, llena de rabia y odio. —Cállate. —pronunció con voz cargada de ira, Hinata tragó pesado. —No seas débil._

—_Irás a un convento por la mañana, no nos arriesgaremos a que te rechacen nuevamente. —habló duramente su padre al tiempo que ella intentaba convencerse de la falacia de sus palabras. Pero su mundo se precipitó nuevamente cuando entendió que no había ninguna. _

_Esas palabras produjeron que una fisura se abriera en el pecho de Hinata, y sólo entonces cuando ella se llevó la mano a la cara se dio cuenta de que la producía los sonidos era ella. _

_Su cuerpo se sacudía en incontenibles temblores y sus dientes castañeaban, roncos sollozos brotaban de su pecho, y sus mejillas estaban empapadas de lágrimas. No pudo soportarlo más y salió corriendo, subió hasta su alcoba y lloró desgarradoramente, intentando mantener el dolor a raya pero se vio incapaz. _

_Era de madrugada. Salió rápidamente por la enredadera de la ventana haciendo uso de la poca e inexperta magia que conocía. Uso su chackra en sus manos para impedirse caer. Bajó veloz y cruzó la barrera sin pensarlo dos veces, viéndose seguida únicamente por su fiel lechuza._

—T-Te odio. —afirmó rotundamente la pelinegra mirando con furia al moreno, que la observaba impasible.

—No me interesa —agregó fríamente.

Sólo por un segundo se le pasó por la cabeza explicarle todo pero se convenció de lo ridículo que sería. Además él no tenía la intención de casarse y no se culpaba por haber rechazo esa propuesta. Y él no daba explicaciones.

Por un segundo, nadie dijo nada y cada quién se sumergió en sus recuerdos. Tanto Sakura como Naruto estaban sorprendidos de que Sasuke fuera el que había arruinado así la vida de la princesa de Tsuki.

La pelirrosa estaba dividida entre la furia que sentía ante el hombre que había hecho sufrir a Hinata y el alivio que le procuraba saber que estos no estaban relacionados. Incluso si consideraba los hechos no podía llegar a estar del todo molesta con el Uchiha, ya que éste se había arriesgado para rescatarle… y ella tenía la sensación de que ocultaba algo más, pero sabía que era una buena persona.

Naruto no lo creía, Sasuke era el culpable de la desaparición de su querida princesa, aunque realmente no fuera así… Él conocía lo suficiente al moreno como para saber que él no había querido dañarla, si él ni siquiera se involucraba con la gente.

Además él aseguraba que había otra razón.

Lentamente dirigió su mirada verde en busca de los orbes azabaches, cuando sus miradas se encontraron no pudo evitar que se quedara trabada ahí. No podía despegar su vista, únicamente trataba de escanear aquellos ojos. Se decepciono cuando Sasuke apartó la mirada llena de tristeza y soledad.

Pudo ver a la pelirrosa buscando la mirada de su amigo, ella buscaba algo de arrepentimiento en él, lo leía en su rostro pero ella no lo culpaba, ni le tenía lástima. Únicamente tenía curiosidad, y el rubio también tenía curiosidad, si el moreno de coleta que se encontraron con Deidara era el hermano de Sasuke y pertenecía a Akatsuki ¿qué era lo que buscaba con esa niña?

En cuanto recordó eso se alegro internamente de que Hinata-sama no hubiera estado presente.

— ¡Es tu culpa! —Habló Hinata dolida, con un veneno en la voz que Sakura jamás le había escuchado. —Escape por tu cu-culpa… y n-ni siquiera te disculpas.

—No tengo por qué.

—Claro que sí. —La pelinegra sabía que no tenía razón, que era tonto decir que era su culpa pero no podía dejar de culparlo si no lo hacía se culparía a sí misma, era egoísta. —A-Al menos explícate.

—No. —el moreno frunció el ceño.

—Eres _**un**_… —comenzó a decir encolerizada pero Sakura se puso de pie y la detuvo.

— ¡Hinata! Basta. —Le reprimió, ambos la miraron. Los ojos jade estaban llenos de preocupación, y el rubio se paró tras ella.

—Sakura-chan tiene razón. No debemos pelear. —apoyó el rubio. Sasuke bufo y Hinata desvió la mirada.

—Hablas como si fuéramos un equipo, dobe. —dijo el moreno con tono burlón.

—Lo somos —le aseguró Sakura con una mirada intensa. Los miró a todos, nadie respondió a su afirmación y todos evitaron su mirada.

—No podemos ser un equipo Sakura-chan —se disculpó Naruto. —El teme y yo tenemos asuntos diferentes a los de ustedes, y son arriesgados. No podremos protegerlas si se quedan con nosotras.

—En realidad, no importa si no nos protegen, basta con que no nos entreguen a Neji —rió. Naruto y Hinata hicieron una mueca y Sasuke emitió un gruñido. —Y al parecer ustedes son los que corren peligro a nuestro lado, más bien a mi lado —rectificó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa mirando a Hinata.

— ¿Por qué te persigue mi…? —preguntó de pronto el moreno.

—Akatsuki. —Finalizó Naruto, ambos intercambiaron miradas.

— ¿Akatsuki? ¡Eso fue lo que dijo Shino-kun! —Gritó Hinata sobresaltando a Sakura.

— ¿Shino-kun? ¡¿Dónde…

—No lo sé. —se adelantó la pelinegra bajando la mirada. —Él de-desapareció.

— ¡¿Cómo? —gritó escandalizada la pelirrosa, ambos chicos fruncieron el ceño molestos, aunque por diferentes motivos.

—Se fue después de traer a Hinata-sama aquí. —Señaló Naruto aún con el ceño fruncido y rápidamente desvió la conversación a su punto de interés — ¿Por qué te persiguen Sakura-chan?

—Es obvio. —Dijo la pelirrosa encogiéndose de hombros, los chicos se mostraban serios —Seguramente mi cabeza ya tiene un precio. Neji me ha de buscar hasta debajo de las piedras.

—Akatsuki es una banda de criminales. —Dijo Sasuke con las manos hechas puños y los nudillos blancos. Sakura y Hinata se miraron sorprendidas.

—Su-Supongo que n-no me so-sorprende —decidió Hinata abrumada. Naruto la miró con semblante impasible, y negó con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera su hermano tendría tratos con Akatsuki, son una basura. —añadió con rencor.

—Entonces… ¿Neji no mandó a esos? —preguntó la ojijade con cierto alivio, tres cabezas se volvieron en su dirección al oír aquel tono. Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Eso es peor 'ttebayo —le aclaró Naruto dejando el tono serio a un lado — ¡Significa que no sólo Neji te busca! ¡Akatsuki te busca! —La pelirrosa hizo una mueca y bajo la cabeza avergonzada.

— ¿Es muy malo? —preguntó temerosa, los chicos intercambiaron miradas; luego ambos se volvieron a la chica. Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

—Es pésimo. —aseguró con rotundidad el rubio.

Itachi y Deidara se encontraban en una cueva, bastante lejos de donde se había llevado a cabo la batalla. Entraron a la cueva, notando que eran esperados por unas sombras impacientes.

En cuanto llegaron el pelinegro pasó su mirada indiferente de un lugar a otro aparentemente sin el menor interés, sin embargo; analizaba a fondo cada rincón del lugar. Su mirada escarlata se paseó desde la mohosa y húmeda pared hasta el piso y las estalactitas del techo, pudo apreciar que sus compañeros esperaban al fondo del lugar, con aire ansioso.

Previó que la reunión sería más interesante y complicada que de costumbre, miró a su costado y notó que su compañero no parecía haberse percatado de nada, al parecer iba ensimismado con sus propias cavilaciones. El rubio parecía completamente enfadado, cuando estuvieron frente al grupo Deidara no contuvo su ira y comenzó a despotricar.

— ¿Acaso quería que me encontrara con ese Uzumaki otra vez? —gritó viendo con furia al jefe.

—No. —Dijo sencillamente Pein —Tu misión era apoyar a Itachi y traer a la chica.

—Hn. —el moreno estaba molesto porque había fallado.

—Al menos la encontraron. —comentó una voz burlona.

—Cállate _**tiburón**_… —el rubio bufó. Luego hizo una mueca de satisfacción y dijo —Nosotros estábamos luchando pero nos llamaron y tuvimos que abandonar.

—Me sorprende de Itachi, no de ti. —pronunció una extraña silueta deforme, la mandíbula de Deidara se desencajó.

— ¿Sasori-sempai?

—Hmp.

El moreno estaba bastante molesto por el reciente encuentro con su hermano y la interrupción de Deidara, sumándole al hecho que no entendía que tenía que ver Sasuke con la princesa de Niji. Su Sharingan giraba peligrosamente, aquel absurdo intercambio de palabras le estaba colmando la paciencia, fulminó con la mirada a la silueta de mujer.

—Teníamos algo que informarles, por esa razón los hemos llamado. —Informó la suave voz. —Pein-sama… —pidió la mujer con un gesto.

—La investigación ha concluido. La leyenda en nuestras manos está completa, ahora sólo falta encontrar a los mencionados.

— ¿Habrá recompensa por sus cabezas? —inquirió con interés una amenazante y maliciosa voz.

—Lo único que te preocupa es el dinero. —Replicó otra con amago de diversión — ¡Deberías honrar al Dios!

—No empieces nuevamente —regañó molesta la primera voz.

—No será necesario pedir recompensa, los necesitamos vivos… —acarició la enorme silueta de una alabarda descomunal.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso _**tiburón**_? —preguntó Deidara suspicaz. El aludido se encogió de hombros, el rubio abrió la boca para replicar pero fue interrumpido.

—Silencio Deidara.

El rubio hizo un gesto teatral pero obedeció, finalmente era su sempai. Itachi, Pein y una sombra más habían permanecido en completo silencio. Los ojos de los dos primero refulgían en la oscuridad de manera escabrosa.

— ¿Orochimaru sigue tras la leyenda? —Itachi fijo su mirada en Pein buscando una respuesta. El aludido le miró interrogante y asintió.

—Sabes lo que eso significa. —Afirmó Pein, analizándole con la mirada — ¿Nee, Itachi?

Itachi sonrió cruelmente, dando a entender que comprendía a la perfección. La mujer se dirigió al líder nuevamente, hablando con voz fuerte y clara.

—Conocen la leyenda.

—Entonces… —vaciló el rubio y con voz incrédula y petulante. — ¿Es cierta? —la mujer afirmó con un suave "Sí"

—Necesitamos a la chica.

— ¿Es ella? —preguntó Itachi con un dejo de sorpresa. Pein lo encaró pero fue Konan la que respondió...

—No estamos seguros, debemos comprobarlo.

—En marcha —ordenó Pein. Inmediatamente todos asintieron y cada sombra desapareció del lugar, sabiendo perfectamente lo que tenían que hacer.

Neji suspiró, sus blancos ojos la buscaron con la mirada. Estaba allí junto al fuego, la chica comenzaba a hacer dibujos en un pequeño pedazo de pergamino. Se alejo del pergamino unos cuantos centímetros, comprobando que no hubiera algún error.

Cuando finalmente estuvo satisfecha movió el pergamino lejos del fuego, se acercó lentamente susurrando algo que él no alcanzó a comprender en voz muy baja, pudo apreciar como la chica se llevaba un dedo a la boca antes de acercarse al pergamino y de inmediato apareció un lobo siberiano de tamaño inmenso.

El animal mostraba un aire altivo y protector, al notar a su invocadora le hizo una reverencia demostrando su profundo respeto. Ella le sonrió bajo la máscara, cosa que Neji no pudo notar. El enorme lobo se dio cuenta de la presencia del ojiblanco, y le analizó con la mirada turquesa dando a su vez vueltas alrededor de él, acechante, Neji no hizo un solo ruido sin embargo sus músculos se tensaron automáticamente en respuesta al desafió.

—Astaroth —llamó al animal suavemente la suave voz de Iron Lady. El animal ronroneó suavemente como asentimiento, y se alejo del castaño avanzando hacia la chica pero sin despegar la mirada de aquellos ojos blancos, con la amenaza implícita en los ojos azules del lobo.

El castaño sonrió con sorna, y miró a la chica.

— ¿Cómo nos ayudará ella? —preguntó con una media sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos, sin embargo se amplió cuando oyó al animal gruñir molesto.

—Él —corrigió Iron Lady acariciando las orejas del can, que de inmediato dejó de gruñir, la chica soltó una risita. —Rastreara a la princesa.

— ¿Cómo lo hará si no tengo nada de ella? —Frunció el ceño pensativo, recordó que llevaba una medalla, regalo de ella, de cuando niños. Sacudió la cabeza y concluyó. —Nada que tenga su olor…

—No es necesario.

— ¿¡Cómo que no lo es! —Vociferó exaltado, reconsiderando levemente bajar el tono de voz ante el gruñido de Astaroth — ¿No necesita un rastreador el olor que va a seguir? ¿No se supone que así es como rastrea, en base a un olor? ¡Yo no tengo nada que tenga el olor de ella!

—Ya te dije. —Habló cansinamente, como la voz de una maestra que explica la lección por cuarta vez consecutiva. —No es necesario.

— ¿Y se puede saber porque no es necesario? Que yo sepa, sí que es necesario. —El lobo volvió a gruñir, Neji colocó su mano en el puente de su nariz, intentando guardar compostura. — ¿Puedes decirle que deje de amenazarme? —pidió a media voz.

—Claro. As, lo escuchaste —miró al chico fijamente, en su tono de voz se podía adivinar la sonrisa que hizo enfurecer al castaño. —Decía que no es necesario porque Astaroth ya conoce el aroma de la princesa…

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó descolocado.

—A que nos hemos cruzado en otra ocasión.

—Sakura no hace tratos con criminales —añadió desdeñosamente el castaño. Iron Lady rió y acarició al lobo nuevamente.

—Soy una kunoichi, no una criminal. —Contestó altiva, el castaño abrió la boca para replicar pero la chica lo interrumpió. —Hime-sama conoce a toda su nación, ella _sí_ es una _verdadera_ reina.

Neji frunció el ceño ante su indirecta, él sabía que la pelirrosa era muy entregada a su pueblo y que conocía a cada aldeano, a cada paje del reino Niji.

Se dedico un minuto entero a analizar a la mujer que lo miraba con aquel rostro de piedra, puede que no conociera su rostro pero era muy hermosa, sus piernas largas y torneadas como lo dejo apreciar aquel ajustado vestido rojo, de curvas pronunciadas y fluidas. Y poseía además un aura incitante, que le atraía, le llamaba aunque había algo en aquella mujer que no cuadraba completamente…

De alguna manera sentía que el rencor que Iron Lady le tenía era justificado. Pero no entendía porque, sin proponérselo siquiera prometió averiguar todo de esa mujer. Conquistarla sería la mejor manera más fácil supuso él, pero no sabía cuanto se equivocaba…

Sonrió para sus adentros con aquella idea, además si Iron Lady conocía a Sakura entonces tenía que ser originaria de Niji, estaba un paso más cerca de Sakura y un paso adelante para conocer la identidad de la mujer con máscara de porcelana que realmente le intrigaba.

El castaño, jamás había jugado con las mujeres, en su corazón únicamente estuvo Sakura desde el principio y no iba a permitir que eso cambiara. Él se sabía atractivo para las mujeres, y usaría todos sus encantos para conquistar el corazón de aquella mujer de porcelana, entonces ella le abriría sus secretos y él se vengaría por la humillación sufrida hasta ahora.

Finalmente aceptó, era momento del despliegue de los encantos, ella lo llamó a lo lejos con el lobo a su lado. El castaño midió a su rival, él le demostraría a Astaroth que podía cautivar a su dueña… Con esa meta en mente se dirigió hasta ellos, maquilando un escabroso plan tras aquel serio semblante.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke se despertó al amanecer sudando, tenía una pésima sensación, fue el primero en levantarse. Bajó del árbol y echó una rápida ojeada al improvisado campamento comprobando que todos estuvieran bien, y se fue a buscar el río cerca del cual se habían instalado.

Ya en él, el moreno tuvo tiempo suficiente de darse un ligero chapuzón para lavar su cuerpo y enfriar sus pensamientos, como suponía desde un principio la pelea con Itachi había tenido sus desventajas pero también había cosas positivas, ese sería el punto de partida para su actual entrenamiento…

En cuanto dejaran a las princesas en la aldea más cercana podría retomar el camino con el rubio para llegar con el ermitaño, sólo estaría ahí el tiempo que considerara necesario, salió del agua helada. La mañana era fría y sus ropas no eran lo suficientemente cálidas, suerte que tenía su capa.

Un gritó alertó al Uchiha, aguzó el oído y escuchó un segundo grito proveniente del lugar donde descansaban… Tomó su katana y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia aquel lugar.

Al llegar se encontró con la imagen más bizarra que pudo haber pensado, la princesa de Tsuki golpeaba a Naruto en el pecho mientras éste le tomaba por los codos firmemente, finalmente el rubio atrajo a la princesa a él y la abrazó fuertemente dejando que ésta llorara desconsoladamente; miró alrededor y no encontró la cuarta figura, e intuyó lo que había pasado.

Lentamente se acercó al bulto de mantas arremolinado en el piso que asemejaba la silueta de una persona, cuando estuvo a la altura se arrodilló y destapó el bulto formado por hojas y ramas de árbol, sus ojos se llenaron de sorpresa y buscó la mirada de sus amigo.

Naruto, que había intentado tranquilizar a la desesperada chica buscó con la mirada a Sasuke, vio al pelinegro al lado de la fogata donde reposaban las mantas, extendió la mano con un papel y espero hasta que Sasuke se puso a su lado y tomó la nota.

_Hina-chan fue un error haberte buscado, lo lamento._  
_Perdóname por haberme alejado ahora que las cosas son difíciles para ti,_  
_Pero es más seguro que vayas sola, a mi lado corres más peligro._  
_Me pondré en contacto contigo en algún momento... no mandes a Maaka._  
_._  
_Uzumaki-san, Uchiha-san:_  
_Les pido que dejen a Hina-chan en un lugar seguro, y guarden nuestro secreto._  
_No sigan la pista que he dejado, es una trampa y no me encontrarán ahí._  
_Muchísimas gracias por su ayuda._  
_Mis más sinceras disculpas por haberles importunado._  
_Sakura_.

Algo dentro de él se agitó, esa niña era estúpida. Había ido sola, y había intentado poner una trampa a Akatsuki, ahora que lo recordaba seguía sin entender la razón por la cual era buscada por la organización…

Miró a la pelinegra ya recuperada de pie junto a Naruto, sostuvo la mirada unos segundos y se dio la vuelta para tomar su capa… ¡No! ¡La chiquilla se había llevado su capa! Puso una mano sobre su rostro tapándolo por la mitad, la princesita era más que idiota si llegaba a una aldea la iban a reconocer de inmediato por ese pelo suyo y luego con esa capa peor, todo el mundo sabía de la tragedia Uchiha y que el único Uchiha era él…

Hinata miraba al pelinegro de hito en hito, había podido ver una pizca de desesperación en los inexpresivos ojos negros de Sasuke, acaso ¿sería posible que alguien como _él_ estuviera preocupado por Sakura? Se volvió a Naruto que miraba fijamente al moreno con esa mirada madura que reservaba para pocas ocasiones.

—Sasuke, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó el rubio levemente curioso. El moreno se volvió hacia él y la pelinegra.

—Se llevó mi capa.

Los tres guardaron silencio. Hinata observó los semblantes de los dos hombres que la acompañaban, sintió una punzada de coraje al pensar que al rey de Taiyou le preocupaba más su fina capa que la seguridad de su casi hermana, pero al contemplar el semblante mortificado de Naruto comprendió la gravedad de la situación, y lo fácil que sería… reconocer a la chica con el emblema Uchiha en la espalda.

Gimió, Sakura estaba perdida. Las dos miradas se volvieron hacia ella, pero siguió sumergida en sus cavilaciones. O quizá no, quizá fuera más inteligente que todos ellos, analizó a Sasuke.

—Ella es inteligente. —Los chicos la miraron como si estuviera loca, ella se aclaró la garganta para comenzar a hablar. —Piénsalo, con el emblema Uchiha en su espalda y el gorro cubriéndole la mitad del rostro, sin dirigir una sola palabra a nadie y simplemente siguiendo su camino. Nadie la reconocerá —aseguró con rotundidad la princesa de Tsuki, ellos lo consideraron un segundo en silencio.

—Tiene razón teme, no eres muy sociable dattebayo —concedió Naruto con aquel tono infantil, Sasuke le dedicó una mirada amenazadora. —Sakura-chan es muy inteligente pero no me agrada para nada lo de la 'supuesta' trampa 'ttebayo.

Por toda respuesta, el moreno tomó sus cosas ante la mirada sorprendida de Hinata y Naruto, ellos estaban estáticos, Sasuke comenzó a caminar y al ver que ellos no reaccionaban les habló.

—Quiero mi capa.

El rubio asintió levemente desconcertado, y la morena le sonrió ampliamente por primera vez, cosa que le sorprendió al moreno. Ambos recogieron sus cosas, y partieron los tres en búsqueda de pelirrosa que había huido.

.

.

No había tenido tiempo suficiente para descansar y estaba agotada, había ido y regresado para poder hacer un rastro falso. Había caminado desde la noche anterior, y el tiempo no parecía demasiado contento con su decisión la madrugada había sido fría el cielo permaneció nublado desde la mañana y al atardecer la neblina descendió convirtiéndose en una lluvia torrencial que duró hasta una nueva madrugada, a la pelirrosa no le quedó más remedio que buscar un refugio y ya en plena madrugada pudo encontrar una cueva oscura donde llego cuando tras tercamente ignorar la lluvia, tuvo que ceder al estar la cabeza estuvo a punto de explotarle.

La fría piedra se extendía bajo su cuerpo y ropas empapadas, sus ojos estaban levemente nublados y sus dientes castañeaban, abrazaba su pecho en un intento por no perder el poco calor que le quedaba, fue abandonando las terminaciones nerviosas de sus piernas, que ya no le respondían y se cobijó más con la capa, obligándose a mantenerse despierta.

_Cayó la noche en el bosque, la pelirrosa se puso de pie con mucho cuidado vigilando cada uno de sus pasos. Se acercó a Hinata, las crepitantes llamas le iluminaban el rostro de manera tétrica. La pelinegra dormía frente a ella, ambas pegadas a la fogata a causa del frío, la contempló unos instantes, la opalina aún sollozaba en sueños. _

_Sakura sintió remordimientos, seguramente Hinata estaría destrozada por la mañana mas debía seguir adelante, era algo que tenía que hacer por el bien de todos. Miró hacia atrás y se puso de pie, observó con atención al chico que dormía._

_Naruto estaba recargado en un árbol, algo más alejado del fuego, murmuraba cosas mientras daba manotazos en el aire y babeaba. Dio la vuelta y cayó al suelo, la pelirrosa soltó una carcajada y contuvo la respiración mas el rubio no se despertó, ninguno lo hizo, volvió a respirar tranquila. Subió la mirada por el enorme árbol donde reposaba el moreno, lo miró con un dejo de cariño, él la había salvado; ella quería ser solidaria con Hinata y molestarse con él pero no pudo hacerlo, le debía mucho a aquel callado chico._

_Estaba tan quieto, y lucía tan vulnerable… ella no hubiera creído que peleaba tan bien si no lo hubiera visto, pero no era momento para quedarse a contemplarlos, debía marcharse antes de que advirtieran su presencia. _

_Era lo único que garantizaba la mínima seguridad para aquellas personas que la habían apoyado, recordó a Tayuya y deseó que estuviera bien, ya tendría tiempo de buscarla más adelante y comprobarlo por sí misma. _

_Se alejó del campamento y se detuvo. Lo mejor sería no mostrar su cabello, regresó quedamente y tomó una de las capas de los chicos, la colocó sobre sus hombros y cubrió su cabeza con la capucha, marchándose con el símbolo del clan Uchiha a la espalda…_

Lentamente fue perdiendo el conocimiento en medio de recuerdos, algunos provenían del inconsciente, la mente más primitiva, y eran cosas que a veces llegaban hasta sus sueños sin la certeza de saber si eran reales y que seguramente le habría gustado vivir nuevamente.

Se quedo dormida, arrullada por la dulce voz de su madre entonando una nana en sus oídos…


End file.
